Where the Colors Don't Go
by Veronica2991
Summary: AH/AU Bella is 17 with a 3 year old daughter Bianca. Instant attraction between Edward and Bella but how will he react when he finds about Bianca? Lots of Love, friendship, and young motherhood. All Cannon pairs. Lemons. Fluff/humor/little bit of drama
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT AN: This is my first fanfic so i really need your opinions to know if I should continue or if it's complete crap. The song for the whole story is called Where the Colors Don't Go by Sam Phillips****. I have a few chapters already written so if it's well liked I can post rather quickly. **

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

**  
**

**Walk On**

_Bella's POV_

_Song: Walk On by U2_

I sat in the small seat staring out the window of the 747, the rushing sound of the engines blocking out all noise and let me get lost in my thoughts. I thought about everything I was going to miss about phoenix, the heat, my friends, my old bedroom, but most of all my mother, Renee. She was never really a parental figure, she was more like my best friend whom would occasionally act like a mother when she needed too. And as much as I was going to miss her, I knew that this move was for the best. She had just married a great man named Phil who loved her, and they deserved the chance to be newlyweds without a teenager and a child in the same house.

The fasten seat belt light just binged on bring me out of my thoughts. I looked down at my lap and stared at my little sleeping angel, Bianca. She was my everything, I had her when I was just 14. As hard as it has been raising her on my own, I would never change what has happened in my life. I have been pushed down many times, but I always find a way to pull myself back up, dust off and walk on. Which is why we are now on a plane to Port Angeles Washington.

I made the decision to move to forks to live with Charlie, my father, in order to give Renee and Phil privacy about two months ago. When I called to ask Charlie is he would mind Bianca and I moving up there, he was thrilled. I cant tell you why exactly he was thrilled to have us, since I have only ever visited him once a year during the summer until I was 13. And during those trips I would pretty much have to hang out with his best friends son Jacob while he fished or watch some game with Billy. He has also only seen Bianca three times since she was born, the last being over a year ago. Nevertheless, he was excited.

Just then the captain came on and announced that we would be landing in 15 minutes. I gently started to shake Bianca, because I wanted her to have her seat belt on when we landed. She eventually open her beautiful blue eyes and looked up at me sleepily with questions in her eyes.

"Were about to land and I want you to put your seatbelt on." I explained to her.

She slowly slid into her seat still very tired. I helped her put her seat belt on and she sat quietly twiddling her thumbs together, a nervous habit she picked up from my mother. I gently brushed back the hair from her face and looked into her crystal blue eyes, the only thing that she really got from her father. In every other way she looked just like me, pale skin, brown hair with a slight curl to it, petite frame, and the most out going personality I have ever seen from a 3 year old.

I leaned down so I could talk to her, "What are you nervous about?"

She let out a big sigh that made it appear that she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Do you think grandpa will like me?" she asked so quietly I almost missed it over the sound of the engine.

I gave her the biggest smile, kissed her cheek and said, "I know you don't remember this baby, but you've met your grandpa a couple of times, and the look on his face when he first held you was like he couldn't love anything else in this world as much as he loved you."

Her face brightened but like a little light bulb she grabbed my hand and she started to bounce in her seat with excitement. I softly chuckled at her ability to go from nervous and panicked to excited so quickly.

I glanced out the window and realized the tarmac was right below us and the wheels were about to touchdown. I leaned back a little in my seat, the second the wheels touched her little hand tighten on mine, and I just squeezed back slightly to let her know that everything was okay.

Once the seat belt sign was off, I stepped into the aisle and reached into the overhead bins to grab Bianca's pink backpack. And the small black tote that I brought to store our jackets in, so we could wear them once we got off the plane. Since it was 87 degrees when we left phoenix we didn't need them until now.

Once I had my purse and tote situated on right shoulder and Bianca's backpack hanging off my right arm, I reached forward and lifted her onto my hip. She made it easier for me to grab her by standing up on her seat. I started to slowly walk down the narrow aisle, taking careful steps so I wouldn't fall with her in my arms. We stepped off the plane and into the brightly lit airport. Thankfully, the airport wasn't big so finding baggage claim wasn't hard.

Once we got there I started to look for my father. I didn't see him, so I thought maybe he wasn't here yet, but as I started walking to the carousel to look for our luggage I heard a deep male voice somewhere to my left call "BELLS". I turned and there was my father standing there in blue jeans, a plaid button up shirt, and a warm looking jacket, wearing the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.

"Hi dad," I said as I walked closer. I made it a point not to call him Charlie to his face. I slipped once, and the look on his face after made me extra careful when i was around him.

He leaned down and gave me a one armed hug and kissed Bianca at the same time, causing her to giggle, probably from his mustache tickling her cheek. He leaned back as he said, "How are my two favorite girls? How was the flight? Hows your mother?"

I gave him a slight smile as he took the tote hanging off my arm.

"Were good, Bianca was excited to see you, the flight was smooth, and mom is great, very happy." I replied quickly, answering all of his questions.

He turned his smile to Bianca, and told her, "I am so glad you are here princess," then he turned back to me, "I also glad that your mother is happy, she really deserves to be."

I gave him a quick smile as I asked, "Can you hold her while I go grab our bags from the carousel?"

"Of course," he replied just as Bianca leaped out of my arms and into Charlie's giggling like a hyena, causing him chuckle deeply.

I stepped forward and instantly spotted Bianca's bright pink suitcase, so I quickly snatched it and set it down next to me while I looked for my own. A couple minutes late I had both our suit cases and I was walking back to Charlie who was listening to Bianca tell him a story about unicorns. I smiled at my angel while I took my tote from Charlie.

"Bianca, hop down so I can put your jacket on please." I asked as a knelt down and dug our jackets out of my bag. Once I slipped both of our jackets on, I lifted her back up and grabbed my tote, purse, and her backpack while charlie took care of our suitcases. We didn't bring much with us, most of our clothes were meant for a place like Phoenix, so i would have to find a way to get us some warmer outfits.

The second we stepped out the glass doors after Charlie, a huge gust of ice cold wind blew at us causing Bianca to shiver a little and me to tighten my hold around her.

I followed my father through the parking lot, when he suddenly stopped in front of a white Honda CR-V. He fished his keys from his pocket and started to load our bags into the trunk, all while I stood there looking like an idiot. I had just assumed that he would be driving his police cruiser. Being the chief of police of Forks, that's what he drove all the time.

"I didn't know you got a new car dad." I said as I slid my bags down my arm so he could put them into the trunk with the rest of our stuff. He turned to me with another smile plastered on his face, "I didn't get a new car Bells, this is for you. I wanted you to have a way of getting to and from school and to take Bianca places. This is a really safe car, I made sure the dealership picked the safest car on the lot, I also had them install Bianca's car seat for you."

All I could do was stare at my father, this was one of the nicest things he had ever done for me. Once I regained my ability to speak, I simply leaned into hug him and said, "Thank you, this means a lot to me."

After I got Bianca all strapped into her car seat I hopped in the passengers seat and blasted the heat so she would warm up. Being born and raised in Phoenix, she wasn't used to the cold.

About an hour later, we were pulling into the drive way of a nice two story white house. The same house where I lived when I was a baby, the same house I visited once a year for 13 years, it hadn't changed much.

We got all of our luggage into the house and up the stairs and into my childhood bedroom. With the exception of switching a crib for a queen size bed, had not changed at all. It still had the pale yellow paint and the same wooden rocking chair in the corner. Charlie's house had three bedrooms mine, his, and a room that he has used for storage. He told me that he planned on clearing it out this week so we can set up Bianca's room next weekend. Which meant that she would be sleeping in my bed with me, not that I minded, she usually crawls into my bed every now and then anyway.

We decided to order pizza that night because Charlie couldn't cook and I was to tired to cook. After Bianca shoveled down her three slices her eyes were starting to droop. I knew I needed to give her a bath and put her to bed. So after a quick bath we were both in our pajamas and ready for bed.

She turned to me and asked, "Can I go give grandpa a kiss goodnight?"

"I think he would love that," I said smiling at her. I followed her down the stairs and into the living room so we could both say good night to Charlie. "Goodnight grandpa," she said as she jumped up on the couch and plopped into his lap. He chuckled, gave her a big kiss on the cheek and said, "Goodnight my princess, sweet dreams."

"Go on up stairs, I'll be there in a minute baby," I told her as I took a seat next to my dad on the couch. He muted the TV and turned to me, "What's the matter Bells?"

I was biting my lip, my nervous habit, "I just wanted to thank you, for letting us move in here with you. I know this is not your ideal situation but, I really appreciate it."

"Isabella Marie, I love you, and I know that I haven't been that great at showing you that but, you and that little girl upstairs mean the world to me, there is nothing I wouldn't do for either of you. I really am glad that you're here," he said with a genuine smile on his face.

"I love you dad," I said as I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bells, I'll see you in the morning."

I got back up to my room and found my little angel sleeping in the dead center of the bed lying spread eagle on her stomach, I let out a little giggle, then slowly started to shift her just enough for me to get into bed. She snuggled up next to me and let out a little sigh of contentment. That was the moment that I knew we were going to be okay here. With that I feel into a deep sleep with my baby curled up next to me.

* * *

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Boy Meets Girl**

_Edward's POV_

Boy Meets Girl by Evan Taubenfeld

I was sitting on the couch in the living room with my head tilted back staring at the ceiling, listening to Alice and Rosalie sniffle on the floor in front of me. I could only hope that this stupid movie was almost over. I mean come on we all know what happens in the end, the boat sinks.

"They loved each other so much," Alice sniffled, while Rosalie nodded her head in agreement. "They only had each other," Rosalie added. I was at the point where Jack is telling Rose to never give up, or some crap like that. What I never understood was how come she couldn't scoot her big but over and share the damn door with him! But, whenever I voiced this out loud I would get glared at by the two women in front of me. So instead I just shut up and stared at the ceiling. It was almost over so I lifted my head to watch the end, I noticed that my brother Emmett, had fallen asleep on the love seat with his mouth hanging open and drool coming down his chin. I rolled my eyes at him while wondering how long he had been asleep, my guess was from when the old lady came on. I turned my attention to my best friend Jasper, who had been watching the entire movie without one complaint, now if I didn't know any better i'd say it was because he was gay. But, he did it because he loved his long time girlfriend, Alice, who chose the damn movie.

Alice and Rosalie were both lying on their stomachs eyes glued to the screen as Rose said goodbye to Jack, their empty popcorn bowl sitting between them. A few minutes later it was finally over.

"Thank god, I thought that was never going to end," I said as I let out a sigh of relief. Apparently that comment was as bad as the door comment, because I was met with two very cold angry stares when I looked back at the girls.

After a couple of seconds Rosalie realized that her idiot boyfriend had fallen asleep during the movie. She grabbed the pillow that she had previously been leaning on and chucked it at his face. He woke with a start saying, "I swear Rosalie, Edward did it." I furrowed my brows at him while Jasper chuckled and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Once he realized he was awake and not dreaming anymore he turned to us and asked, "So what'd I miss?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this as Rosalie answered him in a harsh voice, "Only the entire movie you dufuss."

"Oh well, is it time for my movie yet?" was his reply.

This was a tradition with us. The last day of summer we would all gather and each person got to pick out a movie to watch, as there were 5 of us, it took us all day to get through them all. So far today we watched Rosalie's pick of Mama Mia which was painful since the girls and Emmett knew the words to every song. Jasper picked of Eagle Eye which was a good movie and had the girls drooling over Shia Labeouf the whole time. My pick of Without a Paddle had everybody laughing, and Alice's pick of Titanic which was finally over. Now it was Emmett's turn, and I was a little afraid.

"Yes, Emmett it's your turn. So what movie did you pick this year?" Jasper asked.

We all turned towards Emmett awaiting his answer. He had a mischievous grin on his face, I groaned knowing exactly what movie he picked. He gave me a funny look before bellowing, "DIE HARD!" Now don't get me wrong, I love Die Hard and John McClain, but watching it with Emmett had its disadvantages. He would randomly in the middle of the movie scream at the top of his lungs, "DIE HARRRDD!" Then by the end of the movie he's gotten himself so worked up that he starts calling everybody bitch.

The girls kinda rolled their eyes, but for the most part didn't care because he had pretty much sat through their movies without complaint, so it was only fair. Jasper loved Die Hard so he was ready to start the movie. It was a little weird to think that this would probably be the last time we do this movie tradition since Rose and Emmett were both about to be seniors and next summer they would be getting ready for college. It was a tradition that we have done for the past 8 years.

By the time the movie ended Emmett had called everybody in the room bitch at least 10 times. At one point he screamed "Die Hard" so loud scaring the little pixie on the floor, causing her to choke on her diet coke.

Rosalie was insisting on going home to pick out an outfit for our first day back to school tomorrow, so she and Jasper left taking Alice with them so they could drop her off at home on the way.

I said I quick goodnight to my parents and Emmett, and headed upstairs. I wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow, it's always the same kids that we have grown up with, and I really didn't want to deal with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory throwing themselves at me all day.

I settled into bed and flipped the TV on looking for something to occupy my time until I got tired. Tomorrow was gonna be yet another first day at Forks High.

******

I woke up the next morning and quickly got dressed. Throwing on a pair of dark-wash jeans and a long sleeved grey t-shirt. Emmett and I jumped in the Volvo and sped off for school. We pulled up next to Rose's BMW just as her and Jasper were getting out. Alice and her yellow Porsche weren't here yet, which was weird because she is usually always the first one here. Another 10 minutes went by before Alice arrived, when she stepped out of her car she had a pissed off look on her face. Jasper stepped up to her and asked her what was wrong.

She let out a huge sigh before answering, "Albert stole my Manolo." Her voice sounded a little watery, like she was trying not to cry. I knew Albert was her chihuahua, but what the hell is a Manolo? Apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't know what a Manolo was because Jasper and Emmett were both wearing the same confused expression as me. Rose quickly ran up to her asking if she was okay while they linked arms and started walking towards the school entrance with the three of us trailing behind them. I caught a few words of Alice's explanation to Rose, but I wasn't really paying attention, because standing at the other end of the long hallway was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long dark drown hair, pale skin, and beautiful brown eyes that made me want to stare into them forever. She must be new because everybody was staring at her, me included but for a whole other reason. The sprint bell rang signaling two minutes to get to class, so everybody in the halls started to disperse including, the dark haired beauty.

I went through first and second period without problems. All I could really think about was the beautiful girl from the hall. I wanted to know everything about her. I was sitting in my seat third period waiting for the bell to ring to start class when Jessica Stanley and her damn frizzy hair walked in swaying her large hips. The second she saw me her face lit up with a disgusting smile, I looked away quickly but that didn't prevent her from plopping down in the seat to my left.

"Edward, how are you?" she purred in what she thought was a sexy voice but in reality made me want to vomit. I politely answered her question then turned my attention to the board praying that the bell was about to ring and class would start. Why god hates me i'll never know.

"So Edward, are you going to go to Eric's party on friday?" she asked while stroking her ugly red nail down my arm causing me to shiver in disgust. "Because, I was thinking we could go together."

Truthfully, I _was_ going, but there was no way in hell that I would ever go anywhere voluntarily with Jessica dog-face Stanley. So I turned on my charming smile, "Ya, I was planning on going, but I'm gonna go with my friends," I said quickly so she wouldn't think that I was accepting her invitation to be her date.

I quickly shot out of my seat the second the bell rang signaling the end of third period and the beginning of lunch. I didn't want to risk having to have another painful conversation with Jessica. I walk through the halls looking for a glimpse of dark hair, but I didn't see her so I continued on to find my family in the cafeteria. I spot Emmett in line with two trays loaded full of food, so I continue on to our table to sit with Rose and Jasper. Finally Emmett makes his way to the table with enough food for ten, we all start grabbing stuff off the trays when Alice finally gets to the table, but she's not alone. The dark haired beauty is standing next to her with a small smile on her beautiful face.

"Guys, I want you to meet my new friend, Bella," she said while bouncing in place.

"Bella" such a beautiful name, and it fit her well. Alice started with the introduction starting at the opposite end with Jasper and Rosalie who she had already met because she was taking a senior level math. Then she explained that Emmett was big and scary, but all the food in front of him was for everybody. He just gave her a big grin and said, "If you two don't hurry I'm gonna eat your portions." Then she got to me, and my eyes locked on hers, she gave me a shy smile while taking a seat across from me and next to Alice.

Everyone was talking throughout lunch, but I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying because I was to busy looking at Bella, and the way her lips moved when she spoke, and how a piece of hair would fall in her face and she wouldn't move it. I really just wanted to reach up and tuck it behind her ear.

Then I noticed everyone was looking at me, "Sorry, what?" I said trying to cover up the fact that I was staring at Bella. Alice spoke up first with a smug smile on her face, "You have biology next period right?"

"Ya," I answered while twirling my bottle cap on the table.

"Good, so does Bella. You can show her the way," she said smiling. I turned towards Bella and gave her shy smile which she returned accompanied by a slight blush on her cheeks, that made her even more beautiful.

The bell rang so we all gathered our things and headed towards our classes. As Bella and I were walking towards biology, I felt this weird electrical charge between us. I knew then that I needed to get to know her. "So why did you move to Forks?" I asked.

She explained about wanting to give her mother and her new husband privacy, so she moved in with her father Charlie. I couldn't help but feel that she may have been leaving something out. "Charlie? As in Chief Swan?" I asked curiously.

"Ya," she said with a nod of her head.

"Then, you know Alice is your next door neighbor right?" I questioned.

She furrowed her brows, and gave me a look of confusion that was so cute I just wanted to kiss her. Whoa! Where did that come from? "The house next door with the yellow Porsche," I said answering her questioning look.

She was oddly silent after that, so we just continued on to biology. She acted like she didn't know if she should sit with me or not, so I just grabbed her arm and drug her to the back not giving her a choice. Even through the thin layer of her long sleeve shirt, the electrical charge from earlier was stronger.

We didn't talk much during Biology due to Mr. Banner going on and on about how important this class was and how we all needed to pay attention. I couldn't though because all my attention was on Bella. The way she chewed her bottom lip, or how her hair smelled like strawberries, and the look on her face that seemed like she was worried about something. When class was over we both said polite goodbyes and head in opposite directions.

By the end of the day I knew there was something about Bella Swan that made her different from any other girl I had met, but I didn't know what it was. I just wanted to know everything about her, kiss her, hug her, and protect her. And that scared the shit out of me. I fell asleep that night with Bella Swan in my dreams.

* * *

**_PLEASE_ REVIEW I WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS GOOD OR BAD...I HOPE NOT BAD THOUGH**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

**Use Somebody**

_Bella's POV_

Use Somebody by Kings of Leon

I was stepping out of the house with Bianca riding on my left hip when she pointed next door, "Look at the bright yellow car mama." I turned to look, and saw a beautiful yellow Porsche sitting next door. I proceeded to walk to my new car, with Bianca talking about what color car she wanted to get. I strapped her into her car seat and jumped in the front. She asked me to put on the radio, now I'm not a morning person and I typically like silence on the way to school, but my angel wanted music. I found a station of the top 20 songs, Use Somebody by Kings of Leon came on, and Bianca started to sing softly in the backseat. I'm not sure how she knew the words, but she did.

I made two wrong turns before I finally located her daycare. I parked the car and got out, letting Bianca stand next to the car while I got her backpack from the floorboard. She insisted that when you go to school you have a backpack, so hers was filled with a water bottle, her teddy bear, and a picture of me and her grandma.

"Are you ready baby?" I asked her as she fixed her clothes. She didn't like to look disheveled. She looked a little nervous, but she looked up at me with a smile on her face, "Yep mama."

I spoke with a few people and they gave me a quick tour, and told Bianca about all of the fun stuff she was going to get to do. Her nerves were completely gone and now she was bouncing in excitement. I needed to get to school myself, so I knelt down in front of her and asked, "Are you gonna be okay?" She nodded her head while giving me a big smile. I gave her a kiss and told her I would be back at 2:30 to pick her up.

I always hated leaving her, I remember the first time I had to drop her off at daycare. She grabbed on to my leg, tears falling down her face, and she kept repeating "You don't love me" over and over. It broke my heart, so that day I stayed with her at daycare to show her how much fun she was going to have. That was her one and only breakdown concerning school.

Now it was _my _first day. I parked my car noticing that most of the cars were like mine, modest and perfect for a teenager. I made it through my first two classes without much happening. With the exception of everyone staring at me, its like they had never seen a new student before. I took a seat in my third period english class, and wait for the bell to ring. I was thinking about how Bianca's first day was going when a tiny pixie like girl sat down new to me. She stuck her hand out and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Alice Brandon. Your new here, right?"

I couldn't help but smile at her, she seemed so nice and genuinely friendly and not at all fake like that one blonde girl was, I think her name was Lauren. "Ya, first day, I'm Bella Swan," I introduced myself. We talked a little bit before class, she spoke so fast that I had a hard time catching most of what she was saying. All I heard was something about "Albert" and "a Manolo," whatever that was.

When class ended, Alice was dragging me to the cafeteria saying, "You just have to meet the rest of my family" and how "They were going to love me, especially someone named Edward."

We walked up to a table with four people sitting at it, and I couldn't help but stare, they were all so beautiful. But one person in particular caught my eye, he had pale skin, reddish brown hair that looked so soft I just wanted to run my fingers through it, and piercing green eyes. I found out that this beautiful boy was the Edward Alice had mentioned earlier.

During lunch I got to know all of them. Like how Rose and Jasper were brother and sister, along with Edward and Emmett. And how both Cullen boys were on the football team and Emmett was the captain. Alice mentioned she was a cheerleader, and I told her that I used to cheer at my old high school. She said that try outs were next week and that I should go out for it. I was happy with these people, they were all so nice. Edward didn't say much, but I did catch him looking at me a few times. He and I had biology together and we talked a little bit about why I moved to Forks and few other things. I learned that Alice was my next door neighbor, the one with the yellow Porsche. I didn't want to say anything about Bianca, don't get me wrong I love my daughter, but mentioning to a guy that you have a three year old, they either tend to go the opposite direction or think that you're easy and will sleep with anyone. And for some reason, I felt the need to get to know Edward.

The rest of the day was uneventful, with the exception of me nailing some guy named Mike in the head with the volleyball. I was hoping that I would make the cheerleading squad because contact sports were not my thing.

At 2:15 the bell rang signaling the end of my first day. I was walking towards the parking lot when I ran into Alice, Edward, and Emmett also on their way to their cars. "Bella, I can't believe I'm so stupid, I didn't put together that you are Chief Swan's daughter. It's so cool that you're my neighbor, I'm gonna come over later and look through your wardrobe and find you killer outfit for Eric's party this friday," she said so fast that I just nodded my head and let out a little, "okay."

I heard Edward chuckle and then I felt him lean into me, his lips brushing against my ear, "You'll get used to her." I felt this electrical charge when he did that, which caused my skin to break out in goose bumps. After he leaned back, we all said our goodbyes, or Alice's case "See you soon" and walked to our cars.

When I got to the daycare Bianca came running up to me talking a mile a minute about her day and everything she did. She told me about painting a picture and how each kid would get a little toy if they were quiet during nap time. She went on and on.

I pulled into the driveway and I noticed that Alice's Porsche was in her driveway. I decided to clean the house a little while Bianca watched some TV. I had just finished cleaning the kitchen when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to Alice and Rosalie's smiling faces. I smiled back and let them into the house.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind that I came too, I just thought that I could help and we could get to know each other," Rosalie explained, with a friendly smile.

"Of course I don't mind, your welcome whenever you like," I told her.

I led them into the living room where Bianca was watching Finding Nemo.

"Oh, is this your sister?" Alice asked excitedly. I get this a lot, people always asking if she's my sister, because I'm so young and she looks just like me. It used to bother me, because after I correct them, they always give me a funny look, sometimes their looks held pity and others superiority thinking I was just some slut, but I've learned not to care anymore.

"No, this is my daughter, Bianca," I told them. "Bianca, can you come here real quick, I want you to meet some people." She slowly walked up to stand by my side.

"This is Alice and Rosalie, they're friends from school," I told her.

Rosalie knelt down, reached forward and brushed her hair off her face and said, "Hi Bianca, you can call me Rose. How old are you sweetie?"

Bianca held up three fingers while answering, "I'm three and a half." I glanced towards Alice who was watching me, I smiled at her and she smiled back, but I could tell there was something she wanted to say. I decided now was a good time to go look through my wardrobe.

"Baby, were going to go upstairs and talk, do you want to stay down here and watch TV?" I asked. She nodded her head and walking back to the couch. Rose and Alice followed me upstairs to my bedroom. "She adorable Bella," Rose said.

I smiled and thanked her. "Bella?" Alice asked sounding a little bit hurt. I turned to look at her and her face showed hurt also. " Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter? I thought we were becoming friends." I sat down on my bed, Alice sitting beside me and Rose sitting in my desk chair. They both looked at me waiting for me to talk, they really did seem like good people, so I decided to tell these two girls my story.

I took a deep breath before I started, "I was 14 when I got pregnant, and I was terrified. Bianca's father and I had been dating for about 5 months when I found out. I was afraid of telling my mother, because she had me at 19 and she always said, "I don't want you to end up like me." I thought she was going to hate me and send me to some convent in Nebraska. When I told the father who was also just 14 at the time, he told me that he would find a way for us to get the plan parenthood so I could have an abortion." I shifted slightly on the bed remembering that conversation. "I told him I wasn't going to have an abortion, it was just something I personally couldn't do, I'm not saying I'm against it, it's just not right for me. So he got angry when I told him that I was gonna have the baby and keep it. He didn't want to have to tell his parents that he had gotten a girl pregnant. That's when I told him that he didn't have to do anything, I didn't really think that he would listen. I thought that he would be upset and confused for a while but that he would get over it and step up. He didn't. He's only ever held Bianca twice. So there I was, 14 years old and a single mother. The kids I went to school with called me a slut behind my back, I lost friends because I couldn't hang out because I had a baby to take care of. My mom helped me out a lot, but she had to live her life too. So the reason I didn't tell you guys right away was because I really liked you, and I was afraid once you found out you would think that I was some irresponsible slut, just like everybody from my old school," I finished.

I looked down at my comforter and started picking at a string, just waiting for them to call me a slut or get up and leave. But then I felt four arms wrap around me, and I realized that they were different. I couldn't help the tear that slipped out. "Bella, we want to be your friend, and if that cute little girl downstairs is part of your package, well then I guess were stuck with the both of you," she said softly. I let out a little chuckle as I hugged them back.

"I'm really sorry about the way Bianca's father treated you, you didn't deserve that. If I could I would cut his balls off with hedge clippers," Rose said with a fierce look on her face. Alice and I just stared at her for about 5 seconds before we busted up laughing. In the middle of our laughing fit Bianca walked in and jumped on the bed in between Alice and me. Rose grabbed her around the middle and started tickling her.

After we all calmed down, Bianca turned to me and asked, "What are we doing?" Rose was the one that answered, "We are about to look for a hot outfit for your mom to wear to a party on friday. Do you wanna help?" Bianca started to bounce with excitement, I looked at Alice and she was doing the same thing.

After Alice and Rose left, I decided to start on dinner. Charlie got home and we all sat down and ate lasagna, while Bianca filled Charlie in on everything that happened to her at daycare. Having already heard this, my mind started to wonder. It landed on Edward and his piercing green eyes, and how it felt when he leaned in a brushed his lips against my ear. I wondered how Edward would react when he found out that I had a child. I hope Alice and Rose wouldn't say anything. I'm going to tell him, just not quite yet. I was still afraid of what he would think.

I crawled into bed that night next to Bianca, my mind still on Edward. I feel into a peaceful deep sleep with Edward in my dreams.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. **

* * *

**I Gotta Feeling**

_Bella's POV_

I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas

The rest of the week passed in similar fashion to Monday. I went to school and then hung out with Alice and Rose after school. They adored Bianca. At lunch I talked books with Jasper and joked with Emmett. Alice and I talked more about the up coming cheer-leading tryouts. And I got to know Edward, we talked a lot more than we had the first day we met. I was starting to think of him as a real friend. Even though I wanted more with him. I still hadn't told any of the guys about Bianca, and Alice and Rose said they wouldn't say anything because it was my information to share. But, they did tell me that the guys would be very supportive and how Emmett was like a child himself so he would have someone to play with once I did tell them. I was still just a little worried about how they and the other kids at school would react.

It was now friday and Eric's party was tonight. I was going to take Bianca to get ice cream after I picked her up, since I would be out tonight. I was walking to the school parking lot when I felt someone start walking next to me. I turned to my right and saw two bright green eyes and a crooked grin.

"Hi," I said with a small shy smile.

"Hi," he smiled right back, with more confidence. "So were gonna come get you guys at 8 tonight at Alice's right?"

"Yup, who's driving?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Emmett, he has the biggest car," he said as he walked with me to my car. I gave him a big smile "Well I guess I'll see you at 8 then," I said looking right into his eyes. He slowly reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "Yes you will," he mumbled before walking to his car.

**~*~**

"Ice cream!" Bianca screamed when we got into the store and she saw how many choices she had. One minute she wanted strawberry, then 3 seconds later she wanted rocky road. So after 5 minutes of looking at the ice cream selections she finally decided on cookies and cream. So I ordered a scoop of cookies and cream in a bowl for her and a scoop of vanilla in a bowl for myself. I grabbed our ice cream and about fifty napkins because I had a feeling she was gonna make a mess.

While we were sitting eating our ice cream and Bianca was telling me about which movie she and grandpa were going to watch tonight while I was out, I heard someone call me. I turned and there standing in the ice cream shop was Emmett with a huge smile on his face and Jasper standing behind him. They walked over and sat down with us, Jasper next to me and Emmett next to Bianca.

Not one to be shy Bianca sticks her tiny hand out in front of her and introduces herself to Emmett. "Hi, I'm Bianca. What's your name?"

Emmett chuckles at her while he engulfs her tiny hand in his, "I'm Emmett and this is Jasper," he said indicating Jasper who smiled at Bianca and said hi. She waved at him since she couldn't reach his hand. "Bella, I didn't know you had a sister, she's so cute," Emmett said looking right at me. Before I could open my mouth to correct him Bianca did it for me. "She's not my sister silly." Emmett furrowed his brows while I chanced a quick look at Jasper who seemed to have figured it out, by the look on his face. "Well, then_ who _are you?" he asked directly to Bianca. "She's my mama," she said while pointing at me. "Oh," he said after a few seconds. "Do you wanna come help me pick out what flavor I should get?" he asked her, she turned toward me asking silent permission. I nodded my head allowing her to go with him. She reaches up and takes his hand as they walk up to the glass case together.

"Bella?" Jasper asked looking at me not with pity but with curiosity. "Why didn't you tell us? Do Alice and Rose know?" I gave him a small smile, "Yes Alice and Rose have both met her, and I didn't tell you guys because I was afraid of you guys looking at me...differently."

He gave me a big smile while he nodded his head in understanding. For some reason being around Jasper, I felt relaxed. "You're our friend, we wouldn't have looked at you differently. She's beautiful, she looks just like you," he said while watching Emmett and her talking about which ice cream tastes better. "You should tell Edward," Jasper said right before Emmett and Bianca came back to the table with enough ice cream for ten people and four spoons. I sat and watched the three of them eat all the ice cream while they both talked and joked with Bianca.

We said our goodbyes to the boys, each of them giving Bianca a big hug and telling me that they'd see me at 8.

I made a quick dinner that Bianca and Charlie could eat later, even though she had eaten her weight in ice cream I was sure she'd be hungry later. Alice came over at 5 and drug us over to her house to get ready for tonight. Rose was there setting up make-up and clothing choices for her and Alice. Rose did my hair and make-up while I told them about our afternoon with the boys at the ice cream parlor. Then Rose asked me if she could do Bianca's make-up and hair, to which Bianca added her big puppy eyes. "Fine, as long as you don't make her look like a hooker," I said with a sigh. Rose laughed, Alice rolled her eyes, and Bianca asked, "Mama, what's a hooker?" Alice gave me a pointed look with a smug smile. "It's nothing baby, go let Rose do your hair." She bounced over to Rose and they started talking about what to do with her hair.

Alice walked over to me with a weird look on her face, "Bella, when are you going to tell Edward?" I sighed, "I'm not sure." I walked over to the bed hoping to avoid the question, I got dressed in the Alice approved outfit of black skinny jeans with tares up each thigh, a short sleeve red top that looked great and some black ankle boots with a 4 inch heel. I walked over to the full length mirror, I thought I looked nice. I hoped Edward would think the same thing. "Don't worry, he'll love you in this," Alice whispered in my ear. I gave her a big smile and thanked her for everything. "I gotta feeling tonight's gonna be a good night," she said with a wide smile.

It was almost 8, and Bianca had beautiful soft curls that fell down her back just like mine and a little bit of lip gloss, blush, and mascara. She looked like a little lady. Alice insisted on a group picture. So we walked downstairs to her living room where Mr. and Mrs. Brandon were. "Don't you girls look lovely," Mrs. Brandon said. "Mom can you take a picture of us real quick," Alice asked. Mrs. Brandon hopped up to take the picture, we sat in front of the fire place, me in the middle Alice to my right Rose to my left and Bianca on my lap. After the picture I was going to run Bianca back over to my house to watch her movie with Charlie. While she was saying goodbye to Rose and Alice, Mrs. Brandon came over to me. "Bella, you know if you ever need a babysitter and Charlie can't do it I would be happy to help," she said in a kind voice. I smiled and said thank you while I gave her a quick hug.

"Dad!" I called out looking for him.

"In the living room Bells," he yelled back. I walked into the living room just in time to see Bianca jump onto Charlie's lap causing him to grunt. I laughed silently. "Are you sure you don't mind watching her?" I asked for the tenth time. He rolled his eyes, "Bells, go have fun, be a kid for one night. We are going to watch a movie and eat dinner and have fun without you," he said while he tickled my daughter.

"Okay, well I won't be out to late." I smiled at the scene in front of me.

"Stay as long as you want Bells, I trust you, just remember to have fun." I rolled my eyes, of course he trusted me, I wasn't stupid enough to get pregnant again.

"Kay, come give me a kiss baby," I asked Bianca. She stood up on the couch so she was almost as tall as me. "Have fun mommy, I love you."

"Love you too baby, be good for grandpa."

"Yup Yup," she said giggling while falling back onto her butt.

"Bye," I said to the room, not getting a response because they were back to a tickle fight.

**~*~**

By the time I got back over to Alice's the boys had shown up and everybody was standing in front of a huge jeep. Edward had his back to me, but once Emmett saw me and screamed my name, everyone turned towards me as I walked up to them. I giggled at Emmett's antics but smiled right at Edward. "Okay, let's go," Alice said. Emmett jumped in the drivers seat with Rose sitting shotgun. I walked to the side but before I could open the door Edward's hand shot out to open it, "You look really beautiful tonight," he whispered into my ear before he opened the door, sending chills all over my body. He opened the door and I stood there in confusion for moment, I heard a slight chuckle behind me, so I turned to him, "How do I get in?" I couldn't figure how to get into this massive car since the floorboard came up to my stomach and there were no handles to grab onto.

"Would you like some help?" he asked politely. I nodded my head while I turned back to the car, I thought he was just going to tell me how to get in, but then I felt two strong warm hands grip my hips and lift me into the car.

"Thank you," I said turning to him with a slight blush warming my cheeks.

"Anytime."

By the time we got to Eric's there were people everywhere. We stepped into the house and tried to find the kitchen to get some drinks. Once we got there everybody but Rose grabbed a red dixie cup full of beer, she saw me watching her, "I'm gonna be the designated driver so Emmett can drink," she explained. I nodded in understanding. After a few hours of being there we had all had a few drinks, so when Alice and Rose decided it was time to dance I didn't really put up to much of a fight.

During the third song, I felt two hands on my hips. Now normally I wouldn't dance with a stranger, but I knew those hands, I could feel the electrical charge the second he touched me. So I pushed back so my body was up against his, our hips moving together with his hands guiding mine. I wanted to see his face and I think he felt the same way because he turned me around so we were facing each other. His hands remained on my hips while my hands wove themselves into his messy bronze hair. HIs green eyes locked on mine. He pulled my hips into his, and I felt the hard bulge in his pants press against my stomach, causing me to blush but not pull back, because I liked knowing that I did that to him. The world around us blurred and all I saw was him. He started to lean in like he was about to kiss me, "Bella?" he asked quietly, almost like he was asking for permission. So I nodded, because I would do just about anything if he would just kiss me with those soft looking lips. He leaned a little further, then we were both suddenly knocked off balance when Emmett came barreling past us knocking into Edward's shoulder screaming something about skinny dipping, which made no sense seeing as Eric didn't have a pool.

Once I got my balance back I glanced at Edward and gave him a shy smile while my cheeks warmed. He smiled back at me, grabbed my hand and led us over to Rose and Emmett who looked like he was getting yelled at.

"Your drunk!" she yelled with a harsh look on her face.

If Emmett was bothered by her yelling you couldn't tell, he was the picture of cool. "I'm tipsy, but just short of seeing pink elephants," he announced loudly causing several people to laugh and me to hide my face in Edward's shoulder so Rose wouldn't see me laughing. I felt Edward shaking with his own silent laughter. Rose through her hands into the air stating that Emmett was a lost cause. She turned towards Edward and I, with a quick look towards our entwined hands asked if we would go find Jasper and Alice so we could leave. Before we could even agree, Alice popped up on my left with Jasper right behind her, "Were ready," she said to the group.

The ride to mine and Alice's houses was interesting, seeing as Emmett wanted some "mood music" as he called it. He turned the radio on and ended up on Wannabe by the Spice Girls. Alice, Rose, Emmett, and I sang the entire song while Jasper and Edward shook with laughter. Emmett knowing all the words was a little scary, but hilarious.

It was 12:45 by the time I got home. Edward helped me out of the car much the same way he helped me into it. He leaned down kissed my cheek and whispered "Goodnight Bella."

I walked into my house and up the stairs to my bedroom in a daze. Bianca was sound asleep, so I changed quietly and got under the covers. The second the bed shifted Bianca moved her little body so she could cuddle next to me. I stayed awake for a while thinking about Edward and our almost kiss.

PLEASE REVIEW! THEY HELP ME WRITE FASTER.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I HAD A LITTLE BIT OF TROUBLE WRITING THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I WANTED IT TO BE PERFECT. IT'S AN IMPORTANT PART OF THE STORY. BUT I AM VERY HAPPY WITH HOW IT TURNED OUT AND I HOPE YOU WILL BE TO. ALSO I KNOW ROUGHLY WERE I WANT THIS STORY TO GO BUT IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN OR ANY SUGGESTIONS LET ME KNOW.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

**Smile**

_EPOV_

Smile by Uncle Kracker

I woke up Saturday morning to my bed shaking like we were having an earthquake. Once I opened my eyes I saw the cause of the shaking sitting at the end of my bed with a huge smile plastered on her face. I groaned while turning toward the clock to check the time.

"7:00 a.m. Alice!?" I groaned loudly while rolling on my side facing away from her hoping she'd take a hint and leave. She didn't.

"Come on get up, were going to Port Angeles and we don't wanna wait all day for you to get your lazy ass out of bed," she said while shaking my body instead of the bed.

"We?" I asked excitedly. I really wanted to see Bella. I fell asleep last night think about how soft her hair was, and how warm her skin felt, and the beautiful smile that was always on her face.

"Ya, Jazz and I."

My face must have shown my disappointment because she continued.

"I asked Bella if she wanted to come, but she said she had things to do today."

I nodded my head slowly while rolling out of bed a stretching. Maybe we could all hang out later tonight. I'd ask Alice about that later.

Alice sprang off my bed and headed towards the closet. I really didn't care if she picked out my outfits anymore, it actually made it easier, I would never tell _her_ that though.

"You have 30 minutes to get downstairs," she said after laying my outfit on the bed.

Rolling my eyes and grumbling under my breath I headed to the bathroom. I would need to take care of my little morning problem while I was in there.

**~*~**

I looked at Jasper as I climbed into the backseat of his mustang, he looked almost as tired as I felt.

"What time did she wake you up?" I asked through a yawn.

Shaking his head, "6:30, I swear if I didn't love her..." he trailed off as she hopped into the front seat with her ipod in her hand.

Normally I don't mind long car rides, but with Alice in charge of the music I was covering my ears by the end. There is only so much a man can take. And listening to Single Ladies and Womanizer over and over again put me at my limit.

I got out of the car and stretched, the backseat of a mustang was really small and my 6'1 frame was to big to be back there for very long.

"Alice? Can we get some food and coffee before we do any shopping?" Jasper asked in a pleading voice with big puppy dog eyes.

Sighing and looking at her watch she made a small face, like she was thinking about something important.

"Ya, okay. There's an IHOP down the street."

An hour later I knew there was something up with Alice. All through breakfast she kept glancing at her watch and looking out the window to watch the cars pass by. But it was more like she was looking for something or someone as oppose to just looking. Jasper didn't notice anything since he was shoveling pancakes into his mouth the entire time.

I was taking a sip of my coffee when Alice bounced a little in her seat, turned to us and announced, "Its time."

She shoved Jasper out of the booth while his fork was on the way to his mouth, and walked up the cashier to pay. I glanced at Jasper thinking that he would have the same look of shock I had on my face. He however didn't even seemed fazed by Alice's craziness. He was however loading pancakes and bacon onto a napkin so he could take it with him.

"Alice, what the hell? Jasper was still eating." I said annoyed because she wasn't even looking at me.

"I wanted to start shopping," she said as she looked up and down the street several times before deciding to go right.

She started walked down the street with me right behind her and Jasper trailing a little bit behind me trying to eat, walk, and not drop his food at the same time.

She stopped abruptly in front of a furniture store. I gave her a questioning look, because this was not the type of store Alice would normally go into.

Shrugging her shoulders, "I need a new vanity."

We walked into the store and the smell of wood surrounded me, and also a little bit of strawberries which instantly reminded me of Bella, suddenly making my pants a little tighter.

Alice went right with Jasper following, still chewing his bacon while singing Womanizer softly to himself. Rolling my eyes, I decided go left. I walked slowly through the store not really seeing anything because all I was doing was thinking about kissing Bella. Then I heard a little giggle, turning around to find the source I saw nothing. Then I heard it again but from the other direction. It sounded like a little girl.

"Bianca, I told you to stay by me," I turned and saw a little girl looking up at me with bright blue eyes. It was the woman standing next to her that held all my attention though.

"Bella?" I questioned.

**~*~**

**BPOV**

I woke up at 6:00 on Saturday morning with Bianca's head on my stomach and foot in my face. We were so getting her a bed today.

A few minutes later I heard the doorbell ring, since Charlie had already gone to work I rolled out of bed to go answer it. I moved slowly down the hall and stairs, making the person at the door ring the bell another 5 times.

"Alice?" I questioned once I opened the door.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you'd like to come shopping in Seattle with Jasper and I today."

I walked into the kitchen with her following behind me. I turned the coffee pot on and then turned back to my way to perky friend.

"What?" I said asking for more of an explanation.

"Well, Jasper and I are going to Seattle, I need to look for some new shoes. After what Albert did to my Manolo, I think a replacement pair might make me feel better. So you wanna come?"

"I can't. I have to take Bianca to Port Angeles to get some warmer clothes and a bed. Charlie finally cleared out the extra room so I need to get her some furniture," I explained.

"Hmmm."

I turned back to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup. "I'd offer you some but your already like the energizer bunny on crack so it's probably not a good idea."

She smiled with a slight eye roll as she sat down at the table.

"Bella?" she asked with a little frown on her face.

"Ya," I said taking a seat across from her.

"When are you gonna tell Edward about Bianca?"

I sighed heavily, "Soon, I'm just nervous about his reaction. And I know you all said I shouldn't be, but I am."

Suddenly her eyes lit up like she had just come up with a brilliant idea.

"Okay, well I have to go wake Jasper up so we can go shopping, by the way, how long do you think your gonna be in Port Angeles? Maybe we can hang out tonight," she asked quickly.

"Um, we'll probably get there around 9, spend a few hours getting her clothes and furniture. We be home by late afternoon though," I answered while sipping my coffee.

"Okay great. I'll call you later then. Bye," she hurried out of the house before I could even respond.

**~*~**

It was around 9:15 when we finally got to Port Angeles, I quickly found a parking space. Once I got Bianca out of her car seat we started walking down the street looking in the windows hold hands. After 5 minutes we found a furniture store that looked like it had potential. She insisted on sitting on every couch to see which one was the nicest, even after I explained that we weren't buy a couch. Walking through the store I noticed that most of the stuff was pretty expensive. But, I did find a nice kids bed and dresser set for her.

I continued walking around the store and then I found a beautiful rocking chair shoved back into the corner of the store. Now I know that Bianca is to big to be rocked, but it is just like the one in my old bedroom in Phoenix. The one my mother rocked me in and the one I rocked Bianca in when she was a baby.

"Bianca, baby look at this chair, it looks just like the one from back home," I said while kneeling down to examine it further. When I didn't get a response from her I turned around to see what she was doing. Only she wasn't there, instantly I start to panic, my heart starts beating a million miles a minute and my head is spinning.

"Bianca," I called out with a shaky voice. Completely forgetting about the rocking chair I start to navigate through the furniture looking for my daughter. About a minute later I saw her crouched down behind a sofa giggling about something. After breathing a huge sigh of relief, and getting my heart to calm down, I walk over to her.

"Bianca, I told you to stay by me," I said. But she was looking at something in front of her and not at me.

That's when I heard it. That smooth velvety voice that made my knees quake and turned my insides to goo.

"Bella?"

**~*~**

**EPOV**

"Edward, hi," she replied nervously.

I walked towards her and gave her a small hug, smelling her hair in the process. I pulled back to look into her eyes, I was about to speak when I felt someone tug on my hand. I looked down to see the little girl with the bright blue eyes looking up at me with a smile. She pulled my hand until I was on my knees at her level.

"Who are you?" she asked in a cute little voice.

"I'm Edward Cullen, who are you?"

"I'm Bianca Elizabeth Swan, you have really pretty hair, can I touch it?" she asked with a smile.

"Bianca," Bella scolded before I could respond.

"What mama? It looks really soft, like that teddy Nana bought me."

MAMA? This was Bella's daughter? My eyes immediately shot up to look into Bella's, she glanced at me but then looked away quickly. Before anyone could say anything else Alice showed up.

"Bella? Is that you? What are you doing here?" she asked in a surprised tone. I stood back up to look at her and Jasper who was standing behind her still singing Womanizer under his breath.

"You knew I was coming to Port Angeles today, I thought you were going to Seattle though?" Bella questioned while giving Alice a funny look.

"Change of plans," she explained with a smug smile on her face.

"Hi Bianca," Alice said with a small wave. I looked down at Bianca who was waving back and then she looked up at me, smiled and took my hand in hers.

"Alice, can I talk to you a minute?" Bella said glaring at Alice.

Once they walked out of ear shot, Bianca pulled on my hand again. I looked down at her as she asked, "Can I feel your hair now?"

I heard Jasper snort quietly while I got down on my knees. She pat my head like I was a golden retriever. I just couldn't believe this adorable little girl was Bella's _daughter_. I mean they looked almost identical with the exception of her blue eyes, but a _daughter_? How could she not tell me? And it seemed Alice knew and judging by the calm look on Jasper's face I would say that he also knew.

"Your hair is _just_ like my teddy's," she smiled at me.

Bella and Alice walked back over to us just as I was standing up. I tried to catch Bella's eye but she was avoiding my gaze.

"Bianca, how would you like to go look at clothes with me and Jasper in the mall?" Alice asked.

Bianca looked up with a smile at Alice but then turned her head towards her mother. Bella gave a slight nod while saying, "Edward and I will catch up in a few minutes." Bianca released my hand and took one of Alice's and one of Jasper's as they walked out of the store.

"Bella?" I questioned after a few moments of silence. She finally looked up at me with so much sadness in her eyes.

"Can we go outside to talk?" she questioned quietly.

I nodded my head and followed her through the store and outside with my hand resting on her lower back the entire time. I lead her over to a bench to sit down, she sat down leaving a big distance between us. I looked over to she her fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"So, that's my daughter," she said quietly never meeting my eyes.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me about her?"

She finally looked up at me her brown eyes meeting my green ones.

"I didn't want you to see me differently," she stated.

She continued before I could say anything.

"I like you Edward, and I mean _really_ like you and I just remember all the things people have said and I didn't think I was strong enough to hear the things again, especially from you of all people," she explained in a rush.

"I _really_ like you too, but you're going to have to explain this from the beginning because I'm not exactly following you."

And she did. She explained how she was 14 when she found out she was pregnant, and how Bianca's father wanted her to get an abortion, how he's only seen his daughter a handful of times. How people at her school and in her town called her a slut and a whore. How she has raised her daughter by herself with the help of her mom for the past 3 years. And how she was afraid I was gonna call her a slut and want nothing to do with her. It hurt when she said that, because this woman was what my world was slowly becoming about, I could never think that.

By the time she was finished I had pulled her into my arms and against my chest as she cried softly. I was furious with Bianca's father and all the people that ever made Bella feel like she wasn't good enough. She is an amazing person and she never deserved to be treated like that.

Once she had stopped crying I pulled her back slightly so I could look into her eyes, "Bella, I don't want you to ever be afraid to tell me something, especially something this important. Okay?"

She nodded her head and gave me a small smile, I leaned down and kissed her forehead resting my lips there for a few seconds before pulling her back into my arms.

After 10 minutes of just hold her in my arms, she pulled back to look at my face. "Thank you, for understanding," she said and then kissed my cheek leaving a searing spot on my face.

"We should go find them before Alice buys Bianca an entire new wardrobe," she said with a laugh.

We stood up and started walking towards the mall, I reached over and intertwined my fingers with Bella's. She smiled at as I pulled our linked hands up to my mouth and kissed the back of hers.

By the time we found Alice, she had already hit Baby Gap and Gymboree. Jasper was carrying at least 5 bags from each store along with 10 bags from Express.

"Alice, what did you do?" Bella questioned looking at all the bags poor Jasper had in his arms.

"Mama she bought me all these pretty new dresses, and she bought you some stuff to, I helped pick some of it out," Bianca answered for Alice.

After a long day of shopping and many arguments between Alice and Bella about her buying Bianca and her things, the day was coming to a close we had just left a little Italian restaurant, Bianca had fallen asleep stretched out between me and Bella, her head in Bella's lap and her feet in mine. She really was an adorable little girl.

I gently carried Bianca to the car, after deciding that I would drive Bella's car with her and Bianca while Jasper and Alice drove back in his.

I held Bella's hand over the center console the entire way back to Forks, each of us occasionally glancing at the other and smiling.

I pulled into Bella's driveway and put her car in park. I hopped out and unbuckled Bianca from her car seat without waking her. She was a very deep sleeper.

"I can take her," Bella offered. I just shook my head and said, "I'll carry her for you."

We walked into the house and I saw Chief Swan on the couch watching football and drinking a beer. He did a double take when he saw me.

"Good evening Chief Swan," I said with a nod of my head.

"Edward, good to see you."

"This way," Bella said leading me up the stairs so I could put Bianca down.

"Thank you," she said after I set her down.

"Your welcome," I paused for a moment nerves getting to me, "do you maybe want to hang out tomorrow? We could all go to the park? You, me and Bianca?"

"That would be nice Edward," she said with a big smile.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead while my hand held her cheek. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow then."

I walked back down the stairs with a huge smile on my face. "Night Chief Swan," I called out as I passed the couch.

"Night Edward," he said without even looking away from the TV.

I walked over to Alice's to ask her to give me a ride home. And all I could think about on the way there was that I would get to see Bella and Bianca tomorrow.

* * *

**LIKE I SAID IN THE AN LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO SEE. REVIEWS, COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS ALL HELP ME WITH THE WRITING. ALSO IM GONNA TRY AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT REALLY SOON. REVIEW PLEASE....**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry this took longer than I thought it would. I have a huge art history test on WED. so I had to study. I'm also going to the Britney concert WED. night so I'll try and start writing chapter 7 THUR. Also thank you for those of you who gave me suggestions. Wish me luck on my test cause I'm gonna need it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

**The Time of Times**

The Time of Times by Badly Drawn Boy

**_BPOV_**

Edward called me early Sunday morning and we decided that he would come pick us up and we would take a picnic to the park and hang out there for the afternoon. I just finished packing the basket when Bianca walked into the kitchen.

"Mama, will you braid my hair for me? Pig-tails."

"Sure baby," I answered as I lead her back to the living room.

After getting a brush and hair ties I had her sit on the ground between my legs. We watched The Little Mermaid while I was braiding, she kept wiggling and I had to ask her repeatedly to sit still. Finally after 30 minutes and 2 redoes due to all her wiggling, she had 2 french braids with little pink bows at the ends.

"When are we going to the park? I'm hungry."

"Edward should be here in a few minutes and then we can go." I paused "Bianca, do you like Edward?" I don't know why I was asking my three year old this but for some reason I wanted to make sure that she liked him.

"Ya, he's funny and has really soft hair," she said without taking her eyes off the singing crab.

I started to walk up the stairs to put her hair stuff away when I heard the doorbell ring, I glanced out the window on the stairs and saw Edward's car in the drive way.

"Bianca, can you answer the door, it's Edward?" I called down the stairs. When I was upstairs I grabbed a couple light sweaters, even though it was 75 degrees out with no clouds, I wanted to be safe. Walking back down the stairs I heard my little girl giggling loudly. I turned the corner and there he was, in a plain white T-shirt and tight dark jeans and he looked amazing. I looked towards Bianca and saw that she was holding Edward's hand.

"Are you ready mama?

"Ya, let me just grab the food. Bianca, go turn the TV off and carry these sweaters to the car for me," I said while handing her the sweaters.

I walked back to the kitchen and just as I was about to pick up the basket a warm hand closed over mine, followed by a warm body pressed against my back.

"Here, let me," he whispered against my ear.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded while slowing turning to face him so that our chests were pressed against each others, and GOD it felt good. The hand that was previously grabbing the basket slowly moved to my hip, where his grip tightened and he pulled the lower half of my body against his. He started to lean forward slowly, looking directly into my eyes never breaking contact. I really wanted him to kiss me with those soft looking lips, and just as my eyes started to close, "Mama, are we going?" was heard coming from the other room.

We instantly moved away from each other afraid she was in the room,one we realized she was in the other room i looked at him and gave an apologetic smile. He just smiled right back, intertwined my right hand with his left kissed the back of it and pulled me into the living room while he carried the basket in his other hand.

"You ready princess?" he asked Bianca who was hopping up in down by the door.

Once we arrived at the park I saw a tree that was right near the playground that provided lots of shade. I looked towards Edward and pointed to the tree, he nodded and we started walking towards it together with Bianca following. I spread the blanket on the ground and we all got comfortable, me sitting next to Edward, so close but not touching and Bianca sitting across from us. We ate lunch while listening to Bianca talk about this dance class that we were going to enroll her in. It is at the same time as my cheer practices will be, if I do make the squad.

After we finished eating Bianca jumped up and ran for the jungle gym while I stretched out on my stomach so I could watch her. Edward decided to lay down next to me on his back so he was looking up into the tree we were under. I turned and smiled down at him and he gave me a crooked smile in return. I just stared into his emerald green eyes and he stared right back. No words passed between us but I felt like he was looking into my soul.

"I'm gonna run to the restroom, can you watch Bianca for me?" I asked while getting up.

He rolled over onto his stomach so he could see her, "Of course."

**~*~**

**_EPOV_**

I watched her walk away until she rounded a corner on the way to the bathrooms. There was something about her that made me act like a 12 year old girl with her first crush. When she stared into my eyes it felt like she was really seeing who I was and not just a pretty face. I watched Bianca go down the slide and run around the play area. She looked so much like Bella.

"Hey, are you having fun?" I asked when she wondered over.

"Ya, can I have something to drink, I'm really thirsty?" she asked as she sat cross-legged next to me.

I dug through the picnic basket and found an apple juice, so I put the straw in and handed it to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Once she finished her apple juice she turned to me and asked, "Where's mama?"

"She went to the bathroom."

"Edward?" she said timidly.

"Ya?"

"Will you push me on the swings?" she asked with a shy look on her angelic little face.

"Sure sweetie," I said as I got up and took her hand so she could lead me to the swings.

I lifted her up because she couldn't get on them without a little help. "Hold on really tight," I told her while wrapping her tiny hands around the chains. I stepped behind her and started to push her slowly.

"I wanna go higher!" she yelled while giggling.

I laughed along with her, "Okay but hold on tight."

After a few minutes I saw Bella walking up to us smiling.

"Mama, look I'm flying!" Bianca yelled once she saw her mother walking towards us.

"I see that baby, you're just like wonder woman," she said as she sat down in the swing next to Bianca's.

"I love wonder woman!" Bianca yelled loudly causing several parents in the park and myself to laugh loudly.

Bella laughed while she started to swing slowly back and forth. Once she was high enough she threw her head back and shut her eyes. She looked so beautiful, with her hair flowing around her and a sweet smile on her face.

Another 10 minutes on the swings and both girls were ready to go sit down and take a break. I gave Bianca a piggy back ride over to the blanket while holding Bella's hand securely in my own. We sat down and played patty cake and the hand slap game for a while. Bella and I were in the middle of the hand slap game with her trying to hit me when Bianca screamed.

"ALICE!" she jumped up and ran over to Alice who was walking across the grass towards us with a big smile. She caught Bianca in her arms and carried her over and sat down on the blanket with Bianca in her lap.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked with a smile as Bianca ran her hands through Alice's hair trying to make it spikier.

"Well, I was driving by and I saw your car, so I thought I'd come say hola. And," she turned towards Bella "cheer try outs are on tuesday so I thought we could work on your tumbling."

"Thanks Alice, but I don't really think I need help," Bella said with a small smile.

Alice got a look of disbelief on her face.

"You don't need help?" she asked sounding a little bit hurt.

"Well, I was on the squad at my high school in Phoenix," she explained quickly. I think she also heard the hurt in Alice's voice.

"Oh, well then let's see what you got," Alice said standing up with a smile.

"Bianca sit with Edward so you don't get hit baby," she said as she stood up and walked with Alice a little bit away from us. I turned and sat crossed-legged while Bianca came and sat in my lap to watch. Bella and Alice were talking to each other but were out of hearing distance.

She first tucked the front of her shirt into her jeans, took a step back, took a deep breath and then did this amazing flippy thing where she went end over end several times and did a little twist in the air and finally landed gracefully on both feet with a huge smile. I looked back to Alice and she had a look of pure shock on her face. Bianca started clapping bringing me out of my shocked stupor. Alice and Bella came back and sat down with smiles on their faces.

"Bella, where did you learn to do that?" I asked amazed.

"I was in gymnastics from ages 4 to 13, and then cheer for the last 2 years," she answered.

"Well, I guess you were right about not needing any help," Alice laughed "You are _so_ gonna make the squad."

In the middle of all our laughing I heard a cell phone ring. I knew it wasn't mine. Alice and Bella started looking through their purses while Bianca looked up at me from my lap and asked, "Why can't I have a cell phone?"

"Because you don't need one goofy," I answered causing her to laugh at the silly nickname.

"It's me," Bella said once she found her ringing phone so Alice could stop searching.

Her face turned pale and her eyes widened when she looked at the screen. "Aren't you gonna answer it?" Alice asked noticing Bella's reaction.

"No," she said quietly while throwing the phone back into her purse.

I looked towards Alice and she gave me a 'what was that?' look, I just shook my head not knowing while tightening my grip on Bianca who was falling asleep on my shoulder. I just had a bad feeling all of a sudden.

We decided it was time to go since Bianca was out cold against my chest and the day was coming to an end.

"I had a lot of fun today Edward," Bella said as we were driving back to her house.

"So did I Bella," I smiled back.

We unloaded my car once we got to her house, "I'll see you tomorrow," she said with a smile. I leaned in and kissed her forehead and the kissed Bianca's who was half asleep in Bella's arms.

"Tomorrow," I whispered smiling back at her.

**~*~**

**_BPOV_**

"Dad," I called out while walking into the house.

"Living-room Bells."

I walked in a saw him sitting on the couch watching football. I sat down next to him with Bianca still asleep in my arms.

"Where have you been all day?" he asked while looking at the TV.

"We went to the park with Edward," I answered quietly so as not to wake my sleeping angel.

He looked over at me, "Hmm," he turned back to the TV after a few seconds "Edward's a good boy," he said with a nod of his head.

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. After a few minutes of watching the game I decided to make dinner.

"Dad, can you take her so I can go make dinner?"

"Sure," he said while lifting Bianca off my lap and onto his "oh, Bella, Bianca's bed and other furniture came today. I put it all together and put fresh sheets on the bed."

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome Bells," he mumbled while kissing the top of Bianca's head and turning back to the TV.

A few hours later I found myself tucking Bianca into her new bed while I read her a book.

"Are you gonna be okay in here by yourself?" I asked her.

"Ya mama," she replied sleepily.

"I'll be in my room if you need me, okay?"

She mumbled something quietly and then fell into a deep sleep.

The next day I took Bianca to her dance class to enroll, we also bought her all the things she would need like a leotard, shoes and a bag. She looked so adorable in her little outfit, I almost cried.

***

I sat down at the lunch table on Tuesday next to Alice, who was bouncing in her seat.

"Oh my gosh, are you ready for today? I'm so excited, we are gonna have so much fun this year. I just hope we don't get any nasty girls on the squad," she said excitedly.

I laughed at her, "Actually, I was wondering if someone could help me this afternoon with Bianca? I can't watch her during try outs."

"Oh Bella, I wish you would have told me sooner, I promised my mom I'd help her with something today. I want to see her, I miss that cute little face," Rose whined.

"You don't have to miss me, I'm right here baby," Emmett said trying to hug her. She pushed his face back with her hand causing him to frown and everyone else to laugh.

"I'll watch her Bella," Emmett said loudly with a big smile on his face. I must have hesitated to long because his smile turned back into a frown and he slumped in his chair.

"Doesn't anyone want me?" he said sadly.

"Emmett, you can watch Bianca," I felt bad for making him sad so I added "she was asking the other day when she would get to see you again." This made his smile come back.

"Jazz and I will be there with him, don't worry," Edward said quietly so Emmett wouldn't hear.

"Okay, so I'll go pick her up after school and meet you guys in front of the gym," I said addressing the boys. Edward and Jasper nodded smiling while Emmett was trying to get Rose to make out with him. Thank god Jasper and Edward would be with them.

On the way to Biology Edward stopped in the middle of the hall and turned towards me with a nervous look on his face.

"Bella," he sounded just as nervous as he looked "I was wondering if maybe you would like to, um, go out with me on Friday, like a date?" he said all of this while looking at his shoes.

I took my hand and moved his chin up until he was looking into my eyes. "I would love to Edward," I said with a sweet smile. He smiled hugely back at me, took my hand and we walked to Biology.

During try outs I would occasionally look up into the bleachers and see all three boys and my little girl playing and acting like children. I couldn't get over how good Edward was with Bianca, and she really like _him_. I told Alice about Edward asking me on for Friday, she squealed jumped up and down then hugged me till I couldn't breath. She also offered to help me get ready and to watch Binaca that night.

About an hour after try outs, they announced who had made it and who hadn't. I wasn't surprised when both Alice and I had made it, but I was surprised when they announced that we were both co-captains. Jessica and Lauren stormed loudly out of the gym when they found out they didn't make the squad.

We were finally able to leave after we were told that practice would begin Thursday. We walked over to find Bianca hanging off Emmett's back and Jasper and Edward talking about music.

"Congratulations girls," they said while they each gave us hugs, Edward's lasting longer than both Jasper and Emmett's.

"Okay, come on monkey girl. We have to get you home and fed," I said while I grabbed her off Emmett's back.

We all started walking to the parking lot, "Thank you guys for watching her today," I said to all the boys.

"Anytime Bella," Jasper said while lightly bumping my shoulder.

Edward just smiled and squeezed my hand while Emmett chased Bianca around the parking lot, thankfully there were no cars around.

After a minute of laughing at Emmett's childish behavior we all got into our own cars. Emmett honked his horn a few times, wanting us to roll down our windows. "GOODNIGHT ALL I'LL SEE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU," he exclaimed loudly.

And with that everybody drove off.

* * *

**What do you think? E & B date next chapter. Reviews help me write faster.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:** THE SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER IS CALLED ONE LINE BY PJ HARVEY, ITS AN AMAZING SONG AND PERFECT FOR THIS CHAPTER SO I ENCOURAGE YOU TO LISTEN TO IT. _

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

**One Line**

One Line by PJ Harvey

**BPOV**

"So what do you girls have planned tonight," I asked while walking back into my room. Alice and Rose spent 2 hours getting me ready for my date with Edward, while Bianca took a nap in her room. When I asked her why she was taking a nap when she wasn't tired she said, "It's so I can stay up late and par-_tay_ with Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper."

"Well, we were thinking about going and getting pizza and then running by the grocery store to get ice cream and candy then come back to my house to watch a movie," Alice replied while holding earrings up to my shirt to see which would look best.

After handing me a small pair of silver hoops she jumped back down onto my bed next to Rose who was reading a copy of Vogue.

"You look beautiful Bella, Edward's not gonna know what hit him," Rose said after throwing her magazine on the ground.

I walked over to the full length mirror in the corner of my room so I could appraised my outfit. Alice really had done an amazing job. I was wearing tight black jeans with a silky navy blue top, black ballerina flats and a silver bangle on my right wrist. My hair flowed down my back in soft curls and Alice had lent me a little black clutch. I had to admit I looked nice, I just hoped Edward thought so.

I turned around and walked back to the bed to sit next to my friends. "Are you guys sure you don't mind watching Bianca tonight?" I had to ask one last time.

They both just gave huge sighs and threw their hands up in the air.

Rose gently grabbed my face and forced me to look at her, "Bella, when are you going to get it through your head that we love you _and_ your little girl?" she questioned while looking directly at me.

I didn't say anything, I just threw myself at her giving her the biggest hug ever. I have never had friends like them, who really did care about me and my daughter.

"What about me? I love you too," Alice exclaimed sounding a little hurt.

Rose and I turned towards her and just opened our arms, to which see took a flying leap into us almost knocking us all off the side of the bed making us fall into a fit of giggles. Before any of us could disentangle ourselves I felt the bed shit a little, I looked to find the source and saw Bianca sitting there with sleepy eyes.

"Can I have a hug to?" she asked quietly, I think she was still half asleep.

"Of course you can sleeping beauty. Come here," Rose said.

She instantly perked up and crawled over towards us and joined our group hug.

"Now we need to fix your hair, you messed it up with all the hugging," Alice commented while jumping off the bed to go find a brush.

I looked down at Bianca who was playing with the end of one of my curls. "You look really pretty mama."

"Thank you baby, I think you look pretty to," I said while giving her a little kiss on the forehead. She just smiled and rested her head on my chest while wrapping one of her little arms around my neck. I just sat there and hummed the lullaby that I used to sing to her when she was a baby and wouldn't stop crying.

I looked towards Rose who had a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, I quirked and eyebrow at her silently asking what was wrong. She just smiled bigger and waved her hands around dismissing her reaction.

Alice came back into the room and smiled when she saw Bianca curled in my lap, she gently ran a comb through my hair while I hummed Bianca's lullaby.

After a few minutes I looked down at Binaca who was smiling up at me, "I love you baby."

"I love you too mama."

"Are you excited to hang out with everybody tonight?" I asked while taking the brush from Alice and running it through Bianca's curls.

"Ya," she exclaimed loudly, "what are we going to do?" she asked turning towards Rose.

"Pizza, ice cream, candy, and a movie of your choice," Rose listed off the things on the agenda for the evening.

"Yay, can I go pick a movie out?" she asked turning towards me.

"Sure, and put your toothbrush and pajamas in a bag so you can be comfy in case you fall asleep over there," I told her as she was running out of the room.

I grabbed my coat and we all walked downstairs to the living room where Charlie was watching TV.

"Hey girls," Charlie said once we came into the room, "Bella, you look very nice."

"Thanks dad," I said after I took a seat next to him and he wrapped an arm around me.

"Should I get the shotgun out to scare Edward?" he questioned seriously, making Rose and Alice break down into a fit of giggles.

With a roll of my eyes, "No dad, Edward's a good guy, there is no need to scare him," I replied.

"Ya, well, he just better take care of my girls otherwise the shotgun comes out," he mumbled causing Alice and Rose to laugh even harder.

_Girls?_ What if Edward didn't want to take care of both of us? Bianca was part of my package, and if Edward wanted me he had to know that Bianca came with me.

I shook off all those thoughts as my angel came down the stairs with her bag.

"Hey sweet-pea," Charlie said while lifting Bianca onto his lap and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey grandpa," she said sweetly while kissing his cheek.

"So what movie did you pick out?" I asked while grabbing her bag to make sure she put her pajamas and a toothbrush in there.

"Toy Story," she paused and then stood up on the couch between Charlie and I "to infinity and beyond," she yelled while leaping off the couch.

Just then the door bell rang, making me instantly nervous.

"I'll get it," Bianca sang out while I tried to fix my clothes even though there was nothing wrong with them.

Charlie grabbed my fidgeting hands and said, "Bella, you look beautiful and if he doesn't see that, then I'll get the shotgun."

I stood up gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Thanks daddy." I hadn't called Charlie daddy since I was 5 but he made me feel like I was his little girl again.

As I walked towards the door I heard Bianca talking to Edward about what she was gonna do tonight. And then I saw him, and damn he looked good, wearing black jeans and a dark grey sweater that hugged his body showing every one of his delicious muscles.

When he finally looked up his bright green eyes burned into mine.

"Hi," I said quietly.

**~*~**

**EPOV**

_WOW_. That was the only thing that was running through my brain when Bella entered the room. Everything else disappeared, Bianca pulling on my hand, Rose and Alice snickering in the corner, Chief Swan walking in right behind his daughter with a stern look on his face, _everything_ just disappeared. She was wearing a beautiful silk blue top that looked lovely against her skin, all I wanted to do was kiss her and never come up for air.

"Hi," she said quietly bring me back to the present.

"Bella, you look beautiful," I said while stepping forward to take her hand to press a gentle kiss to it.

I looked behind her and saw that her dad's face softened a little.

"Chief," I said while sticking my hand out to shake his.

He shook it with a firm grip, "Edward, you take care of my baby," he said while looking right at me.

I shook his hand back and replied, "I promise to take care of them both."

With that he let go of my hand, clapped me on the back and said, "Good, now have a good time tonight and be careful."

I nodded my head and turned back to Bella who had a small smile on her face, "Are you ready?" I asked reaching my hand out for hers. She twined our hands together and nodded.

We all walked out onto the porch Bianca holding Bella's other hand and Alice and Rose right in front of us. Bella let go of my hand and knelt down in front of Bianca, "Now go and have fun, don't eat to much candy, and I'll come get you later," she said while giving her a kiss.

"Edward," Chief Swan asked quietly drawing my attention away from the girls.

"Yes, sir?" I questioned.

He smiled at me then said, "I'm glad I didn't need the shotgun."

I gave him a look of confusion and before I could question what that meant, Alice was directing everybody.

"Lets go par-_tay _Bianca," she said while taking Bianca's hand, "bye Chief Swan," she said waving to him like she was a beauty queen, "you guys have fun," she said looking at Bella and I with a little smirk.

I helped Bella into my car and then slid into the drivers seat and then we were off. I grabbed Bella's hand and rested our intertwined hands on the center console.

"You really do look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," she replied smiling her beautiful smile at me.

"So where are we going?" she asked with curiosity.

"Port Angeles, and that's all I'm saying."

The rest of the ride was filled with beautiful music coming from the speakers and Bella's beautiful laugh while I told her some stories about Emmett being _Emmett_.

I began to tell her the story of Emmett and Wal-mart, "We all went to Wal-mart and Emmett decided he didn't want to shop so he drug Jazz and me off into the store and started doing all this crazy shit, like putting condom boxes in peoples carts when they weren't looking and hiding in clothes racks so that when people would be looking through them he would shout 'Pick Me, Pick me' in a high pitched voice. Anyways, Rosalie found out what Emmett was doing, and let's just say it didn't end well."

By the time we parked the car and got out both our faces were bright red from laughing so hard at some of the crazy things Emmett has done.

We started walking down the street when she asked, "So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"You'll know in about 2 minutes."

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her body into mine and she wrapped her arm around my waist. I led her down the small pier and she gave me a funny look like she was questioning my sanity, I just smiled back at her. Then I saw it, our table at the end of the pier. It was surrounded by candles and had red roses sitting in the middle. There was a waiter from the restaurant from the other end of the pier waiting for us. I had to work my magic to get them to do this, but she was worth it.

"Edward?" she questioned while looking up at me.

I just smiled down at her and pulled her chair out. There was soft music playing just for us from a small stereo. I nodded to the waiter and he gave me a nod back and walked off to go get our food.

"Edward, this is amazing. How did you do all this?" she asked with a look of wonderment on her beautiful face,

"Have you not noticed?" I asked with a smile, "I can _dazzle_ people," I said with a wink.

We talked throughout dinner about our families and about our friends and just getting to know each other better. The entire time she had this smile on her face the mesmerized me. Dessert was an amazing tiramisu that we shared. After we had finished eating I knew what I wanted to do, I just hoped she would want to also.

"Dance with me?" I asked softly holding my hand out for hers.

She smiled up at me and placed her hand in mine and I pulled her up and against my chest just as the song changed to Shania Twain.

_You've got a way with me_

_Somehow you got me to believe_

_In everything that I could be_

_I've gotta say-you really got a way_

I pulled her closer to me resting my hands on her lower back with her arms around my neck. We just stared at each other, slowly swaying back and forth.

_You've got a way it seems_

_You gave me faith to find my dreams_

_You'll never know just what that means_

_Can't you see... you got a way with me_

She started to play with the hair at the back of my neck. I leaned forward slowly just as her eyes fluttered shut and pressed my lips to hers. I took her bottom lip in between mine. I moved slowly, taking my time memorizing every little thing I could about her lips and the way her body felt against mine. I liked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted almost immediately. I moved my tongue into her mouth and when her tongue met mine I felt the electricity shot through me. God I loved kissing her.

When we finally broke apart for air, I noticed that the song had ended and another one was playing. I leaned my forehead against hers and looked into her eyes, she had this beautiful expression on her face that I couldn't quite place, and that's when I realized something. I was falling in love with her.

**~*~**

**BPOV**

The way Edward kissed me made me feel like my entire body was on fire. I never wanted to stop kissing him.

His mouth moved slowly against mine and when we both were desperate for air he moved his lips to my jaw. I moved my head to one side so he could continue kissing down my neck and he did just that. He kissed down my neck to my collar bone then back up to right behind my ear and then across my jaw again. By then I couldn't take it any more.

"Edward," I breathed. I grabbed the back of his head and moved his lips back to mine. This kiss was more passionate, more hungry, just _more everything. _

We danced and kissed for what felt like hours. I was resting my head on his chest with my arms wrapped around his waist and his arms wrapped around me holding me close. He would occasionally lean down and place a kiss on my head. It was starting to get cold out, but I didn't care, as long as I was wrapped up in Edward I would be okay. He made me feel so safe, and so wanted.

I started thinking about what he said earlier, when Charlie asked him to take care of me. He said, "I promise to take care of them _both_," that means that he wants not only me but Bianca as well.

"It's getting kinda cold out, let's get you back to the car," he whispered into my ear causing goosebumps to form on my arms.

We walked hand and hand down the pier back to the car.

"Thank you Edward, for everything tonight, it was amazing," I said quietly while giving his hand a small squeeze.

"Anything for you," he pulled me into him and gave me a quick kiss.

The ride back to Forks was filled with little kisses and lots of meaningful looks.

When we pulled into Alice's driveway he rushed over to help me out of the car. After I shut my door I leaned back against it and pulled Edward against me by his belt loops. He gave me the famous crooked grin and leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine while slipping his tongue between them and into my mouth.

We eventually pulled apart both breathing heavily and both wearing silly grins.

"We should probably go inside," he said grabbing my hand.

We walked in quietly in case anyone was asleep. What we walked in on though had me muffling my giggles into Edward's shoulder.

Emmett was laying on the couch with his arms spread wide, and his mouth hanging open sound asleep. And then there was my baby laying spread eagle on top of his chest with her mouth hanging open drooling on Emmett's shirt. They also had a little blanket on top of them but Emmett's feet were hanging out the end.

We walked further into the living room to see a coffee table full of mangled candy and melted ice cream. Alice and Jasper were on the love seat watching whatever movie that was playing and Rose was lying on her stomach on the floor facing the TV.

"Hey," Alice said sleepily when she saw us walk into the room.

"Hi," I said while walking over to Bianca and brushing her hair out of her face.

"Did you have a good time?" Alice asked.

"Ya we did," I answered giving her a little wink promising details later. She just smiled back.

"What happened to those two?" Edward asked pointing at Emmett and Bianca while walking over towards me.

"They both passed out about an hour ago, sugar coma," Rose explained.

I laughed quietly, I warned her about eating to much sugar.

"I should get her to bed," I said.

"Sit down and watch the rest of the movie, it's almost over," Alice replied.

I turned towards Edward and he pulled me down onto the other love seat, I curled up next to him and rested me head on his chest, while he rested his head on top of mine.

About 15 minutes later the movie was over and I was so comfortable that I didn't want to move, but I had to get my baby and put her to bed.

I wrapped her in the blanket that was covering her and Emmett and pulled her against my chest. Edward and I said goodnight to Alice and Rose who was spending the night at Alice's. Apparently Emmett was also spending the night since he was dead to the world. Jasper followed us out of the house and walked to his car.

"Night you guys," Jasper said with a wave.

"Night Jasper, and thanks for helping watch her," I said.

"Anytime Bells."

I turned towards Edward who was looking right at me with a smile.

"You should get her inside, its cold out here," he said while rubbing Bianca's back.

He leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss then turned and kissed Bianca's forehead.

"Night Bella."

"Night."

I walked into the house and up to Bianca's room, after getting her settled in bed I went to my room and got ready for bed, the entire time thinking about Edward.

This night made me sure of three things, one Edward was an amazing kisser. Two, he really did care about both me and my daughter. And three, I was falling for him.

* * *

**B & E'S FIRST KISS! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. **

**LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Okay I have just a few things to say...

1) I know there are over 200 of you reading this story so I don't really get why I got only like 7 reviews for the last chapter. I _really_ want to hear what you think and if you like what I'm doing so please review.

2) This chapter is my longest so far, and I really love it so I hope you guys do to.

3) I was a cheerleader in high school, but I don't know very much football terminology because I was mainly focused on the hot guys standing on the sidelines, so I did the best I could with the game. Also I did a half-time routine to Heartbreaker so I had to put it in here.

4) I just thought I'd share this with you since I'm upset about it, my brother got to see New Moon yesterday, and he calls me up and says "guess what I'm doing?" I ask him what and he goes "watching new moon... ha ha ha ha" and then hangs up. I was really bad at him.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar

**EPOV**

It has been two weeks since my date with Bella, the best two weeks of my life. When we went to school the Monday after our date people were talking about us, but since then things have quieted down. We would go to school, hang out during lunch and pass notes in Biology, and when we were both free from football and cheer in the afternoons we would pick Bianca up and go to her house just to hang out. I was really starting to get attached to Bianca. She had me wrapped around her little finger, I would do anything for her.

Tonight was the night of our first football game of the season, and like always my mother was throwing a little dinner before the game. She told me to invite whoever I wanted, so of course I invited Bella and Bianca. The only problem is that I haven't told my parents about Bianca, they know that I have been seeing Bella, I'm just a little afraid of what their reaction will be when I tell them that my girlfriend has a three year old.

Wait, girlfriend? Was Bella my girlfriend? I mean I want her to be, but do I have to act like a gentlemen from the 50s and ask her to go steady with me? Or was it just implied since we spent all our available time together? Maybe I should ask Alice, she would know.

I decided that now was as good a time as any to go tell my parents about Bianca. Walking down the stairs I glanced in the mirror in the hallway making sure I wasn't a slob, my mother hated that. I had my football jersey with the number 13 on the front and Cullen on the back and a pair of jeans.

"Emmett, if you touch that one more time I'm going to smack you with this wooden spoon," I heard my mother yell at Emmett. He had the tendency to sit in the kitchen making small talk so that whenever her back was turned he could swipe a bite of whatever it was that she was cooking.

"Oh, Edward good, I needed to ask you if Bella was bring her daughter, I made these chocolate chip cookies just for her, so I hope she's coming. Emmett I swear to God, if you touch those cookies you won't live to see tomorrow," my mother asked while simultaneously smacking Emmett's hand away from the cookies with a wooden spoon.

Once my brain caught up with my mouth, "How did you know about her daughter?" I asked while taking a seat at the island next to Emmett who was cradling his hand against his chest.

"Edward, your father has worked with Chief Swan a lot over the years and he would always talk about his daughter and granddaughter," she explained while stirring one of the pots on the stove.

"Oh."

"By the way young man, I'm a little upset that _you _didn't mention her daughter. Did you think I would react badly?" she asked sounding a little hurt.

"Well, I just didn't know."

"What's her name again?" she asked while pursing her lips.

"Bianca."

"Well, that is a lovely name," she said while flitting around the kitchen.

"You didn't answer my earlier question," she said while glancing at me over her shoulder.

I lifted my eyebrows not knowing what her question had been. When did she ask a question?

"Is Bianca coming to dinner tonight?" she asked turning back to the stove.

"Oh, yeah she's coming," I said while I watched Emmett try and sneak his hand across the island towards the plate of cookies.

"Good, I can't wait to meet them."

Then she turned around to look at us, and Emmett didn't have enough time to withdraw his hand before she saw him, "EMMETT CULLEN, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NOT LIVING TO SEE TOMORROW?" she yelled loudly causing him to fall back off his stool onto the ground. It was completely silent for about five-seconds and then my mother and I burst into laughter while Emmett stood up grumbling and rubbing his ass.

"Emmett, why are you rubbing your butt?" my father asked entering the room causing us all to turn around and look at him.

"Cause mom screamed at me and made me fall off my stool," he explained with a frown on his face.

"Carlisle, thank goodness your home. I still have a lot left to do, and everybody will be here in an hour. So go upstairs, change, and then come back to help me," my mother directed him while he leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"You two," she said turning toward Emmett and I, "go set the table and make sure the living room is picked up please."

We started setting the table when I asked, "Why do you continue to push her buttons?"

He gave a big sigh, "Because it's all I have in this world," he paused, "and its fun."

About an hour later the doorbell rang, I answered it hoping it was Bella, it wasn't. Rose and Jasper walked in and put their coats in the closet right before Emmett came barreling into the foyer.

"There's my woman," he bellowed loudly, "come give daddy a little sugar."

She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen without even acknowledging him.

We followed her into the kitchen where my mom was giving Rose a hug and my dad was eating a cookie.

"How come he gets a cookie and I don't?" Emmett asked loudly.

Just then the doorbell rang so I went to answer it without hearing my mothers answer. I opened the door and there was my Bella, in her cheer uniform looking all kinds of sexy. Alice was standing next to her texting someone on her phone. And Bianca was holding Bella's hand and looking up at me.

"Hi Edward," Bianca said happily while letting go of Bella's hand and walking towards me.

"Hey princess," I said while picking her up into my arms.

"Hi," Bella said stepping forward and giving me a quick kiss.

"Hi beautiful."

Alice had already walked past me and into the house, so I put my arm around Bella and pulled her into my side.

"Time to meet the rest of my family, and don't worry, they are nothing like Emmett."

"I like Emmett, he is really funny," Bianca chimed from her spot in my arms.

I led Bella into the kitchen where everybody was assembled.

"Mom, dad," I said getting their attention.

"This is Bella, and Bianca," I gestured to each girl indicating who was who in case my father didn't know.

"Bella, this is my mother Esme, and my father Carlisle."

"Oh, Bella it is so nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you dear," my mother exclaimed while bringing Bella into a hug.

"It's very nice to meet you both Mr. and Mrs, Cullen," Bella said with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"None of that dear, it's Esme and Carlisle. And this is your beautiful daughter," she said while walking over to me to see Bianca, "she looks just like you Bella."

"Hi, Bianca, my name is Esme."

"Hello," Bianca said full of confidence.

My mother looked up at me and I saw her eyes travel over Bianca's arm that was wrapped around my neck, then her eyes met mine and she just smiled.

I looked back to Bella and she was talking to my dad and they were both laughing about something I must have missed while my mother was talking to Bianca.

"Okay everybody dinner is ready so lets go sit down," my mother announced.

We all walked into the dining room and took our seats, Bella, Bianca, and myself on one side, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper on the other and my mom and dad at either end.

I leaned over towards Bella when everyone was occupied for a moment to whisper in her ear, "You look really sexy in your uniform." This of course caused her to blush.

She leaned into my ear and whispered, "I could say the same about you," and then she ran her tongue along my earlobe making me instantly hard. She leaned back into her seat with a smug smile on her face and continued to eat her dinner.

"So little B, you excited about the game?" Emmett asked looking at Bianca.

"Little B?" Bella and I questioned at the same time making everyone at the table giggle.

"Ya, Bella is big B and Bianca is little B," Emmett explained like it was obvious, "duh."

He turned back to Bianca when she started to speak, "Ya, I can't wait to see mommy and Alice cheer."

"Cheer?" he questioned, "What about me and Edward were gonna be playing in the game, aren't you excited about that?"

"I guess so," she said simply while shoveling mash potatoes into her mouth.

Emmett being the baby that he is was sitting in his seat frowning, "What if I take you for ice cream after? Are you excited now?"

"Ya," Bianca exclaimed loudly bouncing in her seat causing Emmett to smile.

"Emmett you are such a child," my mom said while shaking her head with a smile on her face.

After dinner was over my mother walked into the kitchen and came back with plate of cookies.

"Bianca I hope you like chocolate chip cookies, because I made these especially for you," she said smiling at Bianca who had climbed into my lap after we had finished eating.

"I _love _chocolate chip cookies," she smiled at my mother.

"Funny, so do I," Emmett mumbled on the other side of the table.

Bianca took a cookie off the plate and my mother passed the plate around to everybody else, by the time the plate got to Emmett he was practically drooling. I looked down at Bianca and smiled at her, she looked up at me and offered me a bite of her cookie. I leaned down and took a bite, "Thank you princess."

When I looked back up my father was smiling at me while eating a cookie of his own.

"Okay, we need to get going," Alice announced looking at Bella, Emmett, and I.

Since Em and I were playing we had to get there early to suit up and do a few drills. The girls also needed to get there early to stretch and practice their half-time routine and stunts.

"Rose, I brought two jackets for Bianca in case she gets cold and they are by the door," Bella said to Rose.

"Oh, don't worry Bella, Carlisle and I always sit with Jasper and Rosalie and we bring extra blankets," my mom said smiling at Bella.

We decided that Emmett and Alice would ride together in her car and Bella and I would go in mine. We took Bianca's car seat out of Alice's and put it into my parents.

"Thank you so much for dinner, it was wonderful. And thank you for watching Bianca during the game," Bella was talking to my mom on the porch.

"You are very welcome dear, I don't mind at all watching her. You know if you can't find a babysitter you can always call me," my mom said while giving Bella a hug.

"Thank you," she said hugging her back.

"Good-luck honey," my mom called as Bella walked towards the car.

She slid into the passengers seat making her skirt ride up her thighs a little and making me sweat. Her uniform consisted of a little navy blue skirt with a tiny slit on one side and a navy blue and while long sleeve top the had FHS across her chest. She had her hair pulled off her face in a half up half down kind of thing and tied with a blue bow. She was making me think dirty things and she didn't even know it.

After a few minutes I broke the silence, "Bella, I need to ask you something and it's probably gonna sound really stupid and juvenile, but I don't know any other way to ask it, so can you just not laugh when I ask you this?" I said really quickly.

"Okay," she said while shifting her body a little to look at me.

I took a deep breath, "I was...um sorta kinda wondering...if um...you would um...be my...um girlfriend?"

I cant believe how much I stuttered getting that out, she probably thinks I'm retarded. I'm sure she will say yes now idiot. I chanced a glance at her and she was smiling, not the 'I'm trying not to laugh smiling' but 'I'm really happy smiling'.

"Of course I wanna be your girlfriend, you didn't have to be so nervous."

She leaned over and kissed my cheek, I stopped at the stop light and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, basically thanking her for not laughing her ass off at my stupid stuttering.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked at the back, I noticed that we had about ten minutes before we had to be of the field to meet our teams. Bella must have noticed this to because she unbuckled herself and slid between our seats and into the back all while smiling at me. I got out of the front seat and went to the back and slid in beside her.

The second the door was close she launched herself at me, straddling my waist and securing her lips to mine. I moved my hands to her hips and pulled her closer to me, she moved her hands onto my hair and pulled my face to hers even harder. When we both had to breath she just moved her kissing to my jaw and right below my ear. She slowly started to moved her hips against mine causing my already hard dick to harden even more. We both moaned at the friction she was causing with all the grinding being done. I used the hands that I placed on her hips to make her move a little faster and harder. After a few minutes I moved my hands slowly up her body to her breasts cupping each in my hands, causing her to moan louder and to increase the movements of her hips. Then there was a banging on the window next to us making us both stop abruptly. I looked towards the window to see who it was, while silently praying it wasn't the Chief, when I realized that all the windows were fogged up.

"Bella, I know you are having fun in there and I hate to do this to you but we need to get the squad ready. Oh, and Edward, Emmett says that if you don't get your pansy ass onto the field he is gonna make you run laps at the next practice," Alice said calmly. Emmett being the captain has the authority to do that.

I breathed a sigh of relief for it not being the Chief. I turned back to Bella and smiled, gave her a quick but heated kiss.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly while looking down at my crotch, "for leaving you like this."

"It's okay baby, it was worth it."

"Bella..." Alice called again.

"I'm coming Alice."

We disentangled ourselves, and righted our clothing that had gotten a little disheveled. I gave her a quick kiss and told her to go.

She opened the door and stepped out, "Baby, do me a favor and tell Em that I'll be there in a minute, I just need a few moments to calm down," I said while smiling at her.

She nodded, "Good-luck."

"You too, and smile pretty baby."

I sighed and leaned back into the seat after she got out and tried to get ride of my problem.

**~*~**

**BPOV**

I stepped out of the car with a big goofy smile on my face. Alice looked at me and busted up laughing, I shoved her out of the way laughing with her, "Shut up," I mumbled.

"Oh, I'm not saying anything."

We walked towards the football field together and towards the rest of our squad after I relayed Edward's message to Em. Most of the girls were already stretching and practicing their tumbling. Alice and I sat down on the grass and started stretching.

"So," she said looking at me.

"So, what?" I asked cautiously knowing exactly what she was gonna ask.

"So, what were you two doing in the back of his car?" she asked quietly so none of the other girls would overhear us.

"Nothing much."

She cocked an eyebrow at me, "That's not what it sounded like."

I know I was blushing heavily because my face felt like it was on fire, "Honestly, we weren't doing much, just some heavy kissing and some groping."

"Oh," she almost sounded disappointed.

I laughed at her while getting up, "Okay girls lets practice our tumbling and then a quick practice of the routine for half time and we will be good."

Twenty minutes later we found ourselves sitting on the players benches watching the football players warm up. Currently they were doing those silly little things were they kind of run in place and then switch direction and then do the same thing all while grunting like gorillas. It was pretty entertaining to watch. I couldn't see Edward right now, but I saw him come out onto the field, and damn he looked so sexy with all his gear on and those tight pants made his ass look so firm.

A little while later I heard my baby calling me from the stands, I looked up and Rose, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle were walking in the stands to find seat. Bianca was in Carlisle's arms waving at me with a big smile.

"I'll be right back," I said to Alice who was talking to a nice girl on our squad named Angela.

I walked up into the stands and found them all sitting at the 50 yard line high enough so they got a good view of the field.

"Hi baby," I said once I got over towards them.

Bianca jumped off Carlisle's lap and ran at me giving me a hug. I lifted her up into my arms and walked over to everybody else.

"Hey Bella," Rose and Jasper said.

"Hey."

"Bella dear, aren't you cold?" Esme asked looking at my skirt and bear legs.

"A little, but once everything gets started I usually warm up a lot."

I sat down and talked to them for a few minutes before I needed to get back.

"Are you warm enough?" I asked Bianca while fixing her jacket so it was tighter around her.

She nodded her head and gave me a kiss, and then crawled into Esme's lap. Esme pulled a blanket around the two of them and smiled at me.

"Bella, since there is so much traffic after the game Jazz and I will just meet you at the ice cream place, we already loaded Bianca's car seat into his car," Rose said.

I nodded my head and started to walk back to the field, "Good-luck sweetie," Esme yelled after me.

I really liked Edward's family, they were so nice and I could tell that Bianca loved them already. Only having Renee as a grandparent affected her more that I thought.

The game began and everything was great, our team scored two touchdowns and we were leading the other school by 10 points. Edward was amazing, being the quarter-back, he was playing most of the time.

Once halftime started the football player filed off the field while the cheerleaders got into position in the middle of the field. We had practiced so much that I knew we would be flawless. Our music started...

_Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head_

_Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid_

_You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy_

_The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be_

Now came the big tumbling section, me and this girl Amanda who was an amazing tumbler, do a front handspring step out, round-off back-handspring step-out, round-off back handspring, full-twisting layout coming from either side of the field and land right next to each other. It took us a while to get it right because we kept almost kicking each other in the head, but once we got it right it was amazing.

_You're a Heartbreaker_

_Dream Maker, Love Taker_

_Don't you mess around with me!_

_You're a Heartbreaker_

_Dream Maker, Love Taker_

_Don't you mess around - NO NO NO!_

The rest of the routine was perfect and by the time we finished everyone in the stands was up on their feet cheering. Completely out of breath we walked back over towards the side of the field. Then all of a sudden I was pulled to my right and into the arms of my sexy football player.

"That was amazing," he said with a big smile.

"Thanks," I panted.

"You okay?" he asked with a smile.

I just smiled back, "Just out of breath."

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss.

"CULLEN," someone yelled, "stop kissing your girl and get your head back in the game."

It was his coach, I don't think he was really all that mad because he was smiling while yelling at him.

_His girl_. I liked the sound of that.

The game ended and we won, 34 to 26.

We arrived at the ice cream place about 45 minutes after the game ended since we had to wait on Edward and Emmett to get changed. Alice and I were stuck in our uniforms.

"It's about time you guys got here," Rose said as we walked in and sat down at the table.

"Yeah, yeah, quit your whining woman," Emmett said and then placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Hey kid, come help me pick out my ice cream," Emmett said while reaching for Bianca's hand.

"You want anything baby," Edward asked looking at me. I just shook my head and leaned into his chest, he had his arm wrapped around me, so he pulled me in tight against him.

"Bella, where did you learn to do all that flippy shit," Jasper asked while shoveling ice cream into his mouth.

I smiled at him, "Gymnastics since I was really young."

"Well, it was really cool."

Emmett and Bianca came back to the table both carrying big bowls of ice cream.

"How much ice cream have you had?" I asked her.

She looked down and mumbled, "Not that much."

"No more after that bowl," I told her.

"Okay, now that we are all hear, I would like to discuss Halloween," Alice announced like this was a board meeting.

"As most of you know I throw a party every year, which I will do this year also. And, I usually pick out your outfits for you, however, you are on your own this year. I would like to see what everybody comes up with on their own, without my genius fashion forward mind helping you. That is all," she finished.

"Alice, I have to take Bianca trick-or-treating, but we can probably stop by afterwards for a little bit," I told her, I didn't want to disappoint her.

"Okay Bella."

I looked over at Emmett and Bianca and they were whispering to each other with smiles on their faces. Edward was watching them also with a curious look on his face.

About an hour later all the ice cream had been consumed, Alice and Rose were talking about their costumes for Halloween, Edward and I were just holding each other, Jasper was sitting and staring off into space humming Womanizer to himself, and Bianca was passed out on Emmett's chest.

"I need to get her home," I said quietly, everybody heard me though.

We all got up and threw our trash away, Edward moved Bianca's car seat from Jasper's car to his while Emmett held my sleeping angel.

When we got to my house Edward carried Bianca upstairs to her room for me, kissed me goodnight and walked back down the stairs. I heard him say goodnight to Charlie and then leave the house.

I put her pajamas on her and tucked her into bed. After getting my self ready for bed I decided to check my phone, since I left it at home during the game.

One text message and one missed call. I checked the text first, it was from Edward.

_Goodnight my sexy little cheerleader._

_~E_

I sent a quick response.

_Goodnight my sexy boyfriend._

_~B_

I then checked the missed call, no voice mail, but I recognized the number.

* * *

**PLEASE** review and let me know if you liked this chapter. Also if you have any Halloween costume ideas for everybody in this story let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. I'm gonna make you a deal this chapter, if you leave a review I will send you a teaser from the next chapter. ****_Also all Halloween outfits can be viewed by clicking the links on my profile page._**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

**Satellite Heart**

Satellite Heart by Anya Marina

**BPOV**

"Booo!"

Bianca jumped out in front of me wearing a sheet over her head, and giggling like a hyena. She hadn't scared me, since I saw her run across the hall and get into her hiding spot, so I decided to play along.

Grasping my heart, "Oh my god, a ghost."

She then through the seat over her head and I saw my little girl looking up at me with a huge smile.

"No mama, I'm not a ghost, I was just playing."

"Oh thank goodness, you scared me half to death," I said while grabbing her into my arms and walking down the stairs to get some breakfast.

I made us both a bowl of cereal, since we had to be over at Alice's 5 minutes ago to help her decorate.

"Are you excited to go trick-or-treating tonight?" I asked while watching her shovel her cereal into her mouth.

"Ya, I'm so excited to wear my costume."

We had picked out her costume a few weeks ago, and I think it was the cutest thing in the whole world. She told me she wanted to be a bunny rabbit, so I went in search of costume for her. The one we picked out was all white with the exception of the pink satin tummy and pink fluffy tail, there was also a cap with bunny ears that went over her head and tied under her chin. She also wanted a black nose and whiskers, so we picked up some face makeup. She was going to be adorable.

I decided to go as Madonna from the 80s, with the white skirt, lace bustier, layered necklaces, ray-bans, and some killer shoes. We would be getting ready later but for now we needed to go help Alice.

"Okay baby, lets go and help Alice get her house ready," I said as we walked towards the living room.

"You going over to Alice's?" Charlie asked from the couch. He had most of the day off, he was going to be going into work at 7 and working through the night, claiming that Halloween was the biggest night of the year for him.

"Ya, but we will be back in a few hours," I said answering his question.

"Alice!" I yelled throughout the house after I opened her front door.

"Good you're here," she said while coming down the stairs with a big box in her arms.

We walked into the kitchen and Jasper and Emmett were in there sifting through the bowl of candy.

"Little B," Emmett yelled loudly when he saw us enter.

"Emmy," Bianca giggled while Emmett lifted her up and started tickling her.

"What were you two just doing?" Alice asked giving Jasper the stink eye.

"Nothing," Jasper answered back quickly.

"Someone is in trouble," I sang quietly while walking behind Jasper.

"Jazzy," Bianca yelled leaping from Em's arms to Jasper's, drawing his attention away from me.

"Hey little one," he said while giving her a kiss on the cheek, "you know I bet if you ask Alice she'll let you have a piece of candy," he whispered in her ear, but loud enough so we all heard it.

She turned a little in Jasper's arms so she could look at Alice, "Can I have a piece of candy please?"

She had the puppy dog eyes down. Nobody could resist that sweet little face.

"Of course you can sweetheart," Alice answered.

"So what do you need help with?" I asked.

"Well, Rose is upstairs putting up decorations in the hallway, and Edward is getting the mummy out that is supposed to go on the front porch," she said while getting a glass of water.

"Edward's here? Where?" I asked excitedly.

"He's in the basement, but I need your help up here," she said, but I was already off towards the basement door before she finished.

I walked slowly down the stairs and saw him moving boxes in the corner.

"Alice, I can't find that damn mummy, do you really need it?" he asked thinking it was Alice coming down the stairs.

I walked over towards him and wrapped my arms around him from behind, "I think she may kill you if you don't find that mummy."

He turned around quickly, "Hi baby."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, "I missed you," he said before sliding his tongue into my mouth causing me to moan into his mouth.

With his hands on my waist he pulled me against him while moving backwards so his back was against the wall. I could feel his growing erection pushing into my stomach. I brought my hands around his neck while his hands slid back to cup my ass. He pulled me up and I hooked my leg around his waist while he turned around so it was my back that was against the wall. Eventually we both need to breath, so he moved his mouth to the side and trailed kisses down my neck and to my collarbone. I started to move my hips against his slowly, which made him moan loudly.

"Okay stop groping your girlfriend and find my damn mummy," Alice yelled from somewhere behind Edward startling the both of us. He immediately set me down gently and adjusted himself in his jeans before turning around to face her.

"Bella, go upstairs and help Rose decorate the living room, I can't trust you to be down here by yourselves."

Rolling my eyes I gave Edward a quick kiss and breezed by Alice and up the stairs, to find Emmett, Jasper, and Bianca digging through the candy bowl.

"One more piece and then that's it," I told her while walking by on my way to the living room. All she did was nod, but I caught Jasper's eye and he nodded.

"Hey Rose, what's the little nazi got you doing?" I asked while walking into the room. She was sitting on the couch looking through a magazine.

"Gezz Bella, you scared me, I though you were Alice," she said after she stuffed her magazine in the couch cushion.

I laughed and took a seat next to her as she pulled the magazine out of the couch so we could look at it, "Oh, I like those shoes," I said pointing to a pair of bright red heels.

"My mom used to call shoes like that 'knock me down and fuck me shoes'," Rose said flipping the page while I laughed at her comment.

"Hey, lets throw these decorations up so Alice doesn't kill all of us," Jasper said while walking into the room with Em and Bianca trailing behind him.

We started by moving the furniture where Alice had told Jasper she wanted it, and then we put that fake spider web crap everywhere we could think of. We also added some orange twinkle lights around the room and some orange and black streamers.

We had been working for about 15 minutes before Alice and Edward came up from the basement. Edward was carrying this creepy looking mummy and Alice was hauling a big sign for the yard that read Happy Halloween.

The second Bianca saw the mummy she screamed bloody murder and clung onto Jasper's leg since he was the closest to her.

I walked over to her and she moved so she clung onto my neck, not taking her eyes off the mummy, "Baby it's okay, that is not real. It is like a big toy," I told her while smoothing her hair to calm her down.

Edward put the mummy on the floor and walked over towards us, "Come here princess," he said while she climbed into his arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

He waked slowly over to the mummy and got down on his knees, "Look, see he's not real. He is like a giant stuffed toy," he explained while waving around the mummy's arm. She looked like she was calming down, she even reached out to touch the mummy.

"I'm sorry Bella," Alice whispered, "I didn't know it would scare her."

I waved her off, "It's okay, she's fine."

I looked over towards Edward and Bianca who was now playing with the mummy.

We finished decorating the house about an hour later, and I had to admit it looked really cool. Alice ordered pizza for lunch as a thank you for helping her. After we fished eating we were sitting at the kitchen table talking.

"I actually have a surprise," Alice announced, making Bianca and Emmett straighten up in their seats and look at her anxiously.

"Jazz, Edward, I need your help real quick," she said looking at both boys. They followed her into the garage and each of them came back with box in their arms.

"I bought a pumpkin for each of us, and I thought we could carve them and put them all on the porch," she explained while pulling pumpkins out of the boxes.

Bianca started bouncing in her seat with a big smile on her face. Emmett looked about the same as Bianca, only his bouncing was more prominent.

After scraping the out the gunk from my pumpkin and Bianca's we started to carve them. Edward was basically doing Bianca's since I didn't want her handling a knife, she was telling him what she wanted done though.

In the end mine was just your basic jack-o-lantern, Jasper's had a goofy face, Alice had carved flowers all around hers, Rose's was little scary because she added fangs, Edward's looked a lot like mine, Bianca's had a big smile and stars all over it, and Emmett's ended up being a giant hole. He said he was trying to carve a football, but I don't think he knew how to actually carve a pumpkin.

We put candles in each pumpkin and carried them out onto the porch, Alice said she would light them once the sun went down.

We sat in the living room and talked for a few hours, I was curled up next to Edward with Bianca on his other side taking a nap and Albert sleeping in Bianca's lap.

We eventually all split up so we could get ready. Edward wanted to come with Bianca and I trick-or-treating so he was gonna meet us at my house and then we would go over to Alice's after we took Bianca to a few houses.

It took me about an hour to go from Bella to Madonna. I crimped my hair a little and put on little make up which consisted of bright red lips.

All in all, I think that if I had been blond I would have made a damn good Madonna. My costume was perfect, it had everything from the Boy Toy belt to the rosary and pearls around my neck.

Bianca was hopping around the house shaking her cute little butt with the fluffy tail.

"Girls, I have to go to work, are you ready yet? I wanna see your costumes," Charlie yelled up the stairs.

We walked down the stairs Bianca hopping in front of me.

"What a cute little bunny," Charlie said right before Bianca hopped into his arms from the stairs.

He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow, "I don't approve of this," he said gesturing to my costume.

Rolling my eyes I walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Don't you have to be at work soon?" I asked while looking for the candy bag I bought to hold Bianca's candy.

"Yes, when is Edward getting here?" he asked while helping me look.

Just then the doorbell rang, "Now," I responded.

He went to go answer the door, I heard him talking to Edward and Bianca. I found her candy bag on the kitchen table. Once I walked back into the living room, Edward's eyes roamed my body from head to toe several times before finally settling on my eyes. He gave me his crooked grin. It was then that I noticed Edward's costume.

He was wearing tight jeans, black leather boots, a white t-shirt, and a read jacket. His hair was slicked back but pushed up a little in the front.

"I always loved James Dean in that movie," I said while giving him a little kiss.

"And I always loved Madonna."

"Okay you two cut it out, I'm standing right here," Charlie said while making a sour face.

"Sorry Chief Swan," Edward smiled at him.

"Edward, here is the deal, you will not leave my little girls side tonight. With her dressed like that..." he didn't finish his comment, he just gestured wildly at my costume.

"I wasn't planing on leaving her side sir."

"Good," he said with a nod, "give me a kiss sweat pea," he said turning to Bianca who was still in his arms.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said as he set Bianca down. She walked over towards Edward and he picked her up.

"Can we go now?" Bianca asked with excitement.

"Yes, we can," I said as I gave her the candy bag.

Edward set her down and walked over towards me, "You look so sexy in that costume baby," he breathed against my ear causing goosebumps to form on my arms.

I took his hand and we walked outside with Bianca in front of us. We turned left and started with my other next door neighbor. Edward and I waited on the sidewalk holding hands while Bianca walked up to the door. I could hear her say trick-or-treat, and they said something about her costume.

She was walking back to us smiling, "They liked my costume," she said proudly.

"Did you say thank you for the candy?" I asked while walking to the next house.

"Yes, I did."

"Good, Bianca don't walk on other peoples grass, use the walkway please," I told her as she was walking across the yard.

We finished our block in about 40 minutes and ended up at Alice's house where you could hear the loud music.

"Bianca, when we go in there I want you to always be holding either my hand, or Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, or Rose, okay?" I asked her.

She nodded her head to show that she understood. Edward gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Mama look," she was pointing to the pumpkins that we had carved earlier. They all had a candle inside lighting them up. Besides Emmett's, they all looked pretty good.

The second we walked in I was instantly nervous, there were a lot of people here. I think Edward sensed my nerves because he bent down and scooped Bianca into his arms. He grabbed my hand and I gave him a grateful smile. We walked toward the kitchen and I saw Alice and Jasper talking by the island.

Alice was dressed as a fairy, she was wearing a white and baby blue puffy skirt, a corset with the same colors, little white wings, and some white heels.

"What are you supposed to be?" I asked Jasper once we got close enough.

He was wearing jeans, converse, and a black t-shirt with rubber ducks taped to it.

"A chick magnet," he answered with a smile.

This made Edward and I burst into laughter.

"Oh my god," Edward exclaimed looking behind Jasper at something.

I tried to see what he was looking at when Bianca yelled, "There's my papa bunny!"

Just then Emmett came into view, he was wearing a giant white bunny costume complete with a huge carrot.

"Baby bunny!" he yelled when he saw Bianca.

She jumped out of Edward's arms and into Em's. We were all wiping away tears at this point. It was possibly the cutest thing I have ever seen.

After I controlled my laughter enough to speak I asked, "Did you two plan this?"

They both just smiled and nodded, while they pretended to eat the carrot. I turned to Edward who was still laughing, "Edward, do you have your phone? We need a picture of this?"

"Oh, I have a camera right here," Alice said while pulling a camera out of a drawer.

"Where's Rose?" I asked Jasper. He shrugged his shoulders.

"She won't stand next to me," Emmett said, "I don't think she likes my costume very much."

Just then Rose came wondering into the kitchen, when she saw Emmett with Bianca in his arms she started to laugh, "So this is why you are a bunny?"

"Yes, we wanted to have matching outfits and to surprise everybody," he answered looking at Bianca who was smiling.

Rose looked hot, she was dressed as the queen of hearts. She had a short puffy dress, black thigh highs, and a cute little black top hat.

We had someone take a picture of us as a group with the bunnies in the middle. Then Alice said, "Wait, where's Albert?"

She went off to find Albert and came back with him in her arms, "Alice what have you done to your poor dog?" I asked. She had Albert dressed as a taco, "What? I think he looks cute," she answered back.

We took one more picture, this time Albert was in it.

"Come dance with me?" Edward asked looking down at me.

"Go Bella, I got her," Emmett said gesturing to Bianca who was eating candy in his arms.

We walked towards the living room which was the make shift dance floor, holding hand. Paparazzi by Lady Gaga was playing. He turned me around and pulled my back against his chest, we started to move our hips together to the beat of the music. His hands moved from my hips down to my thighs, moving them up and down slowly. I reached back and grabbed his hair pulling his face towards mine. He moved his lips over mine slowly, slower than I wanted. I spun around quickly and shoved my tongue into his mouth. I didn't care if we were in the middle of all these people. The only person that existed to me right now was him. I could feel him getting hard against my stomach. The song changed several times, it wasn't till a slow song came on that we stopped what were doing.

_So pretty, so smart _

_Such a waste of a young heart_

_What a pity, what a sham _

_What's the matter with you, man_

He wrapped his arms around me while I rested my hands on his chest. We just stared into each others eyes. We were lost in our own little bubble.

_Don't you see it's wrong, Can't you get it right_

_Outta mind outta sight_

_Call on all your girls, don't forget the boys_

_Put a lid on all that noise_

We moved slowly with each other, never breaking eye contact. There was just something about Edward that made me feel so safe and protected. I never wanted to be without him. I was in love with him.

_I'm a satellite heart, lost in the dark _

_I'm spun out so far, you stop, I start _

_But I'll be true to you_

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. This kiss was different from the one before. This kiss was full of passion and longing, but it was still sweet. We moved our lips together slowly. His tongue moving slowly against mine. We broke the kiss when the song changed to some heavy rock song.

"You wanna grab Bianca and go to your house?" he asked.

We were both ready to leave, after that kiss all I wanted to do was be with Edward, and not in the middle of a crowded party.

We walked back towards the kitchen and found Jasper sitting on the island with Bianca in his lap, they were both trying to throw candy corn in Emmett's mouth who was standing across the kitchen with his mouth wide open. Alice and Rose were off in the corner talking to Angela.

"Come on my little bunny, time to go home," I said while looking at Bianca.

"No, you can't take my baby bunny," Emmett whined,

I turned towards Emmett, "Baby bunny is only 3 years old and probably shouldn't be here at all."

"Say goodbye to everybody," I told Bianca. She gave Jasper and Emmett hugs then walked over towards Alice and Rose to give them hugs as well.

She walked up to Edward and put her hands in the air wanting him to pick her up.

We said our last goodbyes and walked out the front door.

"Mama, can we watch Charlie Brown?" Bianca asked as we walked into the house.

"Ya, but lets go put pajamas on first," I told her. Edward put her down and she walked upstairs.

"Can you find the movie while we get changed?" I asked him while pointing to the shelf with the dvds. He nodded his head and gave me a kiss.

I put Bianca in her pink pajamas and I put on some short shorts from Victorias Secret and a white t-shirt. We walked back down the stairs and Bianca went straight to the living room while I went and grabbed a few bottles of water.

When I got back Bianca had already curled up on Edward's lap with the back of her head resting against his shoulder. I pressed play and curled my body against Edward's side. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over Bianca and I and then wrapped his arm around me.

We watched It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown. Once it was over Bianca asked if we could watch Hocus Pocus, since it was a Saturday and Halloween I decided to let her stay up and watch it.

We must have all fallen asleep during the movie because I woke up and the house was dark, the TV was off, and Edward was asleep on the couch with Bianca asleep on his chest with her head tucked into his neck, and I was curled into his side. Somehow we had moved so we were lying across the couch and not sitting up, I didn't question it. I just pulled the blanket up around Bianca a little more and put my head back on his shoulder. It felt so right.

I woke up the next morning alone on the couch wrapped in a blanket. I sat up slowly and heard a little noise coming from the kitchen.

I stood up and walked towards the kitchen when my cell phone rang. I walked back over to the coffee table and picked it up, one glance at the number told me who it was, I set it back down and walked into the kitchen. I found my baby sitting at the table eating pancakes and Edward pouring glasses of juice.

"Hey, I was about to come wake you up," he gave me a little kiss.

"Mama, we made pancakes," Bianca said happily.

"You did?" I asked while taking a seat at the table.

"Yup, I mixed the batter and Edward cooked them."

Edward sat down next to me smiling.

Just then Charlie came walking into the kitchen in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey dad, when did you get home?" I asked while taking a bite of the pancakes Edward set in front of me, they were delicious.

"About an hour ago I came in and found you three on the couch, I woke Edward up and told him to make breakfast if he didn't want me to kick his ass for sleeping over," Charlie said while giving me a small wink.

After breakfast Charlie went to bed and Edward, Bianca and I lounged around the house watching TV and playing games.

He had to go home and have dinner with his parents, so he kissed me goodbye before he left.

I made dinner and we all sat down to eat together.

Charlie was a man of few words, but when he did say something it was usually important.

"I like him Bella," he said without looking up from his plate.

"Ya, me too," I said quietly.

* * *

**Reviews will get a teaser of the next chapter and there is something big that happens in the teaser!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Thank you so much for the reviews. The song for this chapter is amazing and perfect for what happens, so listen to it.

**Leave a review and you will get a tease for chapter 11**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

**All I Want**

All I Want by Staind

**BPOV**

I was on my way downstairs when I heard music blaring loudly from my living room. I knew Alice was down there with Bianca, but I had no clue what they were doing. I walked into the living room to see the both of them bouncing and twirling around singing loudly to How You Love Me Now by Hey Monday. It reminded me of when Bianca and I would have what we liked to call 'dance parties' back in Phoenix. She loved to dance, so we would pick one song and dance like crazy till it was over.

"Mama," Bianca shouted once she saw me in the doorway, "come dance with us."

I walked over and started twirling her around and jumping around with them, pretty much just acting like a kid. Alice was lost in her own little world, twirling and bobbing her head making her spikes fly all over the place. She honestly looked like she was having a seizure, but it made me laugh. And that was the point of 'dance parties', you could dance like a complete freak and it didn't matter, it was just supposed to be fun.

I was in the middle of a spin when I spotted Edward leaning against the door jam watching us with a smile on his face. I gave him a seductive smile and curled my finger telling him to come closer. He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards me, the second he was within reach I grabbed his hips and moved them to the beat against mine.

A few seconds later he was leaning in closer to me like he was about to kiss me. I took a step back from him and smirked while shaking my head. I turned my back on him and started jumping around like a crazy person in the middle of the room next to Bianca, who had taken my hand and was twirling herself with it.

I looked over at Edward and he was dancing with Alice who had come out of her unobservant bubble. By the time the song ended we were all laughing and panting for air after we collapsed onto the floor.

"What exactly was that?" Edward asked.

"It was a dance party," Bianca answered while crawling over to Edward and getting in his lap, "mama and me used to do them all the time back home."

We sat on the floor and talked for a little bit, until there was a knock on the door. I was to tired to answer it so I just yelled at who ever it was to come in.

"Why are you all on the floor?" Rose asked while giving all of us a funny look.

"Long story," I answered while getting up.

"Is everybody ready to go?" she asked the room.

We were all going to spend the night at the Cullen house, since Carlisle and Esme had to leave town for a medical conference, and Charlie was taking a four day weekend and spending it at Lake Tahoe to fish.

"Ya, we're ready," I answered while grabbing the two overnight bags I packed for Bianca and I.

When we got to Edward's house we decided to have a late lunch and watch a movie. Emmett and Bianca went into the living room to pick out a movie while the rest of us went to the kitchen to get lunch ready. We made sandwiches since it was the easiest. Esme had stocked the house full of chips, soda, candy, basically any kind of junk food you could want, they had it.

I sat Bianca's plate on the coffee table so she could eat and not make a mess, and then sat down on the couch next to Edward.

They picked one of the Harry Potter movies to watch, so we all settled down and watched the movie while eating our lunch. While watching the movie I noticed that one of the characters looked kinda like Edward.

"We can play games now," Alice suggested after the movie had ended causing Bianca to squeal.

We decided on Monopoly, since I think Bianca could be the banker and understand what we were doing pretty much.

We played for almost two hours, Edward was dominating most of the board with the exception of park place and boardwalk which belonged to me. I had a lot of money, but that was only because Bianca kept slipping me hundred dollar bills when no one was looking. Rose had lost interest thirty minutes into the game and had moved over to the couch to paint her nails. Emmett was pouting because he went bankrupt, and Jasper and Alice were working as a team to take down Edward. We played for another hour and then decided that whoever had the most amount of money was the winner. That ended up being me, I wonder how that happened.

"Yay, mommy you won," Bianca squealed.

I just gave her a wink and smiled at her, while she was jumping up and down and taunting Emmett, who was fake glaring at her, you could clearly see he was about to bust up laughing.

"Lets order a pizza, I'm starving," Rose said from her position on the couch.

Edward got up to go order the pizza while I went and plopped down on the couch next to Rose.

"Hi," I said while smiling.

"Hi," she smiled right back, "let me paint your nails, I'm bored."

"Okay, but I pick the color."

"Oh, can I get my nails done to?" Bianca asked from Emmett's lap.

"Sure baby."

I picked out a pale pink for Bianca and pretty silvery one for me. Thirty minutes later, the living room smelled like a nail salon and the pizza had just arrived. The boys had been playing guitar hero while we did our nails and waited for the pizza.

It was about 8 o clock when we finished eating and decided to put on another movie. We decided on National Treasure. Alice turned all the lights off which made the living room really dark. Edward and I were curled up on the love seat with a blanket. Alice and Jasper were stretched across the floor. Rose, Emmett, and Bianca were on the couch, Bianca was stretched between them.

Edward's had one arm wrapped around me and his other hand was resting on my thigh. He would slowly move it up and down driving me crazy.

I so badly wanted to tell him that I loved him lately, but I was afraid. What if he didn't feel the same way? I had never said it to someone, and I don't think I could take it if he didn't say it back. With Bianca's father, we were to young to even think that what we had could have been love.

I would tell him soon. When the time was right. When I didn't feel like I had a swarm of angry bees in my stomach.

About an hour into the movie I looked over at Bianca and found her sound asleep on Emmett's chest, who was stretched across the couch sound asleep with his head resting in Rose's lap. She saw me looking over and smiled while running her fingers through his hair.

After the movie ended Alice and Jasper decided to go up to one of the guest rooms to go to bed.

"Will you come with me?" Edward whispered in my ear, "I have something to show you."

I nodded, he took my hand and helped me off the couch. We started to walk towards the stairs when I noticed Rose walking towards them also.

"Aren't you going to wake Emmett?" I asked quietly.

"No, I'm going to sleep in his room, he can stay down here with Bianca so you don't have to worry about her tonight," she winked at me, "besides, Emmett is a bed hog."

She walked up the stairs in front of us and went down the hall and into a room. Edward continued up to the third level, where I knew his room was even though I had never been in it.

We stepped inside and I noticed the floor to ceiling window, the big bed with the blue comforter, and the black leather couch. But the thing that took my breath away was the black baby grand piano sitting in the corner.

**EPOV**

I pulled her into my room and shut the door. Her eyes wandered around taking everything in, and then they widened when they landed on my piano.

She looked up into my eyes, "I didn't know you played."

I smiled and nodded while pulling her towards it, "I wanted to play something for you."

We took our seats on the bench, I pulled her close to my side. I knew this was the best way to explain what I felt for her. I took a deep breath and started to play.

My fingers moved effortlessly across the keys, and my eyes slid shut so that the music and Bella's sent was all that surrounded me. I didn't need sheet music for this song. I had played it so many times in the past month that it was ingrained in my memory.

I could feel her warm body next to mine as I played. The song was soft and beautiful, it flowed together perfectly. When it was over I opened my eyes and turned towards Bella. She had a tear at the corner of her eye.

"That was beautiful, Edward."

"That was for you, you inspired that," I explained while caressing her cheek.

"You mean you wrote that?"

I just nodded while staring into her eyes. I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Okay this was it, time to tell her how I feel.

"Bella," I said quietly hopping that my voice wasn't shaking, I knew it was when she looked up at with a look of concern on her beautiful face.

"I love you Bella."

She looked shocked for a moment before her lips and body crashed against mine. Her tongue made it's way into my mouth and moved slowly against mine. She eventually pulled back for air, but rested her forehead against mine.

"I love you too, Edward," she said while smiling at me.

I smiled the biggest smile I think possible and moved back in so I could kiss her. The kiss was fast and hard, but then soon turned into slow and passionate. She moaned while my tongue moved against hers, making me instantly hard. She maneuvered her body so she was straddling my lap. I was sure she could feel my erection rubbing against her.

I moved my mouth to her jaw and worked my way down to her ear and then down to her collarbone. I traced her collar bone with my nose, I could see the goosebumps form on her skin. I moved my hand down to her hip and let my fingers trace the little bit of skin that was revealed. I slowly moved my hand upward to her smooth stomach. I looked up into her eyes, "Bella?"

She nodded her head slightly giving me permission. She leaned forward a little so I could pull her shirt over her head. She was wearing a midnight blue lace bra, and she looked beautiful. She then moved her hands to the hem of my shirt, without breaking eye contact she moved it up slowly until it was off my body completely. She threw it off to the side and moved so she was kissing my chest. She ran her tongue over my nipple making me shiver and moan at the same time.

I cupped her cheeks gently and moved so her face was in front of mine. I looked into her eyes and got lost. I leaned forward and slowly our lips met, we moved them together in perfect sync, then her tongue found it's way into my mouth and slowly moved against mine. We eventually needed air so we broke apart and looked into each others eyes, taking deep breaths.

"I love you Edward," she whispered.

"I am so in love with you Bella."

I stood up slowly and she wrapped her lags around my waist. I walked over to the bed and gently set her down in the middle of it. She just looked at me with lust and loved in her eyes.

She sat up and reached for the button on my jeans. She popped it open and the slowly pulled the zipper down making me hiss when she moved over my straining bulge.

Once I got my pants, shoes, and socks off, I moved so I was laying half on her and half on the bed. I moved my hand slowly up her stomach to her breast. Her bra was in my way so I moved my hand behind her so I could take it off. She arched her back giving me more room to work on the clasp. A few seconds later it came undone. I gently moved the straps down her arms and threw the bra to the floor.

"God you are so beautiful," I whispered while staring at her beautiful breasts. I moved my hand and cupped her left one in my hand where it fit perfectly. I moved my mouth to her neck and slowing made my way down to her right breast. I took her nipple into my mouth and sucked gently making her moan and arch her back into me.

I moved my hand off her breast and down her stomach towards her jeans. I popped the button and slid them down her hips and legs. She lifted her hips to make it easier for me. She was wearing panties that matched the bra from earlier, making me moan.

I looked back up at her and she pulled my face up to hers. Our lips moving together, enjoying the feeling of our naked chest pressed against each other. Then her hands moved down them the waist of my boxers. She started to slip them off my hips until she couldn't reach them anymore, I took over from there. She glanced down at my erection and blushed slightly, making me love her even more. I moved in to kiss her.

"Edward," she moaned when my erection made contact with her thigh.

I moved my hand to the edge of her panties. I looked back up at her making sure this was what she wanted. She gave me a small smile and nodded. So I slowly moved her panties down her hips and onto the floor. God, she was gorgeous.

I moved my hand in between her legs, she was so wet.

"Edward...I need you...now."

I didn't need telling twice. I fumbled in the nightstand drawer for a condom, after finding one I slid it on quickly and moved so I was between her legs.

"I love you," I said while looking into her eyes.

"I love you too."

I slowly slid into her entrance, making both of us groan in pleasure. I had to stop for a second or I wasn't going to last very long, she was just so tight.

Once I had control of my body I started to move. Slowly thrusting into her, our eyes never left each other. She started to move her hips in sync with mine. I leaned down closer to her face and kissed her gently.

We moved together perfectly, it was like we were made for each other. I knew her release was close, I could feel her clenching around me.

"Edward...I'm gonna..."

"I know baby...me to..."

With one final thrust we fell over the edge together. I collapsed against her, both of us breathing heavily. After a few seconds I had enough strength to move off her. She groaned softly when I pulled out of her. I got rid of the condom and then I pulled the blankets down so we could get underneath them.

I pulled her against me so she was resting her head on my shoulder. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. I was about to tell her how much I loved her when I noticed that her breathing had evened out. She must be exhausted.

A few minutes later I found myself drifting off to sleep, with my love snuggled against me.

**~*~**

I woke up the next morning with the sun streaming in through the window and my beautiful girlfriend asleep on my chest. The events of last night ran through my head and had me smiling like a fool. Bella loved me, Bella let me make love to her, Bella feel asleep in my arms.

I laid there and thought about last night for a few more minutes until my beautiful girlfriend started to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked up at me smiling.

"Hi," she said her voice full of sleep.

"Good morning," I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, everybody is probably downstairs," she said while glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"We should get cleaned up," I suggested.

"Do you want to join me in the shower?" Bella asked with a glance over her shoulder while walking across my room towards my bathroom naked gently swaying her hips.

I jumped off the bed and rushed her causing her to break into a fit of giggles.

Our shower was fairly innocent. I helped wash her hair...and her body...several times. And she did the same for me.

We got out of the shower and I helped dry her off, making sure she was completely dry. This for some reason made her laugh.

We got dressed and made our way downstairs to find everybody in the kitchen eating pancakes. I'm guessing Jasper made them because neither Alice nor Rose knew how to cook. And Emmett could barely make a hot pocket.

"Hey you guys," Alice said with a smile on her face when she saw us enter.

I shot her a warning look, telling her not to say anything. Apparently Emmett didn't see or just didn't care about the look.

"So, what did you guys do last night?" he asked with a goofy smile.

I thought Bella would blush a million shades of red, but she is always surprising me. She slowly walked over towards Bianca and gave her a good morning kiss, "We went to sleep, Emmett."

Jasper handed me two plates of pancakes for Bella and I. She sat down next to me and started eating quietly.

"So, Bianca asked if we could all go to the park and have a picnic today," Rose said while looking at us.

"That is fine with me," I said and looked towards Bella who just shrugged her shoulders.

We packed sandwiches, chips, and drinks. We gathered several blankets and piled into our cars. Once we got to the park Emmett and Bianca ran off towards the swings while the rest of us set up the blankets.

"I swear to god, he is an overgrown toddler," I heard Rose mumbling to herself.

We sat and talked most of the afternoon, Jasper and Emmett threw the football around for a while and Bianca was constantly playing on the jungle gym. Rose and Alice were talking about clothes and I was just holding Bella in my arms. We were completely content with just being with each other and sharing the occasional kiss.

We ate the wonderful lunch that Bella packed for us and just lounged on the blankets the rest of the afternoon.

When the sun started to go down we decided it was time to go home. We packed everything up and got into our cars. I drove Bella and Bianca home and was sad to see them go.

I went back to my house and watched TV on the couch with Emmett for a few hours. All I could think about was Bella, so I don't even know what we watched.

I decided to go to my room and try and sleep. I laid in bed for what felt like forever. I decided to go over to Bella's. Chief Swan was still at Lake Tahoe so it wouldn't be a problem.

When I got to Bella's I rang the doorbell. I knew Bianca was a deep sleeper, so I knew it wouldn't wake her up.

About a minute later she answered the door wearing little cotton shorts and a tank top.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled at me.

"I missed you and I couldn't sleep," I said as I stepped into her house.

I leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips.

She grabbed my hand after locking the front door and turning the lights off.

"Come sleep with me tonight," she said as she led us upstairs and towards her bedroom.

I slid my shoes and socks off, then my jeans and shirt followed. I slid into her bed and pulled her back against my chest and nuzzled my nose in her hair.

"I love you," I mumbled sleepily into her hair.

"I love you too," I heard her say right before I feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Let me know how I did on this chapter, I was a little nervous about it.**

**Reviews get a tease of the next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **I really love this chapter. And I _can't_ wait for the next one. I'm going up to Carmel for a wedding this weekend, but I will try and get it out ASAP. **Leave a review and get a teaser of chapter 12. **A few people have there PM's disabled so I wasn't able to send you the teaser, so if you didn't get it that is why.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

**Fade Into You**

_Fade Into You by Mazzy Star_

**EPOV**

"Edward, I was just putting my thanksgiving shopping list together and I was thinking about inviting Charlie, Bella, and Bianca. I mean the Hale's and the Brandon's will also be coming, so I thought it would be nice if everybody was here. Do you know if she has plans already? Oh, I hope they don't have plans, I should have asked earlier. I really want to get to know Bella and Bianca, they are both so sweet and I can tell how much you love them. I was thinking Bella could help me cook, you said she liked to cook, right?" my mother was talking so fast that I was still on the part of her inviting my girlfriend and her family over for thanksgiving dinner.

"Edward dear, close your mouth, it's not flattering," she gave me that look that only a mother can give.

"Edward, why have you not answered any of my questions? Were you even listening to me? Sometimes I feel like I could get more done talking to a wall than you and Emmett."

"Mom, did you say that you want Bella to come to thanksgiving dinner here?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, Edward. I would like Charlie, Bella, and Bianca to have dinner with us," she said slowly like I was a retard.

"Don't you think it's to soon to be mixing our families together for holidays?" I asked while reaching for a cookie off the plate next to her.

She heaved a heavy sigh, "Edward, you love her and her daughter, yes?"

I nodded.

"And, she loves you?"

I nodded.

"Then it's not to soon dear," she patted my cheek a little harder than necessary.

That afternoon my mom shoved me out of the house and told me to go and ask her, so that is where I am now. Driving over to Bella's house with sweaty palms and a leg twitch.

When I got there I just opened the front door and walked in, none of us bother with doorbells any more.

"Hey princess," I said while leaning over the back of the couch and planting a kiss on Bianca's head.

She was sitting wrapped in a blanket watching Monsters Inc.

"Hi, Edward," she said happily.

"Where is you mom?"

"Kitchen."

I made my way to the kitchen and found Bella unloading the dishwasher. I waked up behind her quietly and wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips into her bare shoulder. She leaned back and let out a sigh. I turned my head and started to kiss her neck, slowly moving up to her ear, when I got to the bottom of her ear I whispered, "I missed you beautiful."

"You have to stop that, my daughter is in the next room and you are making me want to do all kinds of _bad_ things to you," she whispered breathily.

I let out a chuckle while planting one last kiss on her temple and stepping back. She turned around and smiled at me. She then continued to unload the dishwasher.

Now was the time that I should probably ask her about thanksgiving, why the hell was I so nervous?

I wasn't sure how to ask her this. What if she didn't want to? What if she had plans of her own? I didn't want to assume we were at the place where we spend holidays together. But, my mother had specifically asked me to ask her. She really wanted to get to know Bella and Bianca more. She told me the other day that she could tell how much I loved them. That she could see it in the way I act and hear it in my voice when I talked about them. That is when she told me to ask her.

"Bella?" I asked quietly trying to hide my nerves.

'"Hmm."

"Um...I was wondering...if you, Charlie, and Bianca...would like to spend Thanksgiving with me and my family this year?" I said somehow making it come out as a question.

She turned around so all her attention was on me, and smiled.

"That would be nice Edward, Charlie doesn't cook, so I would have had to make the entire meal by myself."

I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Do you think your mom would like help cooking? I kinda want to get to know her better, she seems like a wonderful person."

And that right there was why I loved this beautiful woman so much.

"She actually told me that she was hoping that you would help her cook. She has never had a daughter to do things like this with, I mean she tried with Em and I, but with Emmett not being able to stop picking at the food and me with the attention span of a squirrel when it comes to cooking, she never had much luck."

Bella just laughed and shook her head while walking over towards me and wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest.

"I love you," I heard her mumble.

"I love you too, baby," I said while squeezing her tighter.

We spent the rest of the day around the house. I helped her fold laundry and pick up Bianca's room. Then we all went into the backyard and stared up at the clouds to see what shapes we could make out. Bianca found a turtle, I found a heart, and Bella was convinced she saw one that looked like Alfred Hitchcock.

**~*~**

**BPOV**

"What you doing?" Bianca asked while walking into the kitchen.

"I am making a pumpkin pie for thanksgiving dinner tonight. You wanna help me?"

"Ya."

I pulled a chair up to the counter and lifted her onto it.

"Mama, what is thanksgiving?" she asked as I handed her a spoon and a bowl that had sugar and egg in it.

"It is a holiday that we give thanks for things," I explained while adding a few more ingredients to the bowl, "it also has something to do with Indians and Pilgrims."

We finished the pie about an hour later and it was time to get ready to head over to the Cullen's.

"Dad, why aren't you dressed?" I asked when I walked into the living room to find him sitting on the couch watching football in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Am I naked again?" he yelled, earning a laugh from Bianca and an eye roll from me.

Once we were dressed nicely, Bianca and I in dresses and Charlie in shirt and tie, we grabbed the pie and drove over to Edward's, we took my car but Charlie drove.

We pulled up the same time as Rose, Jasper and their parents pulled into the driveway.

"Jazzy," Bianca yelled and ran over and jumped into Jasper's arms.

We made our way into the house and towards the kitchen where we found Esme cooking up a storm and Emmett sitting on a stool eyeing the yams.

"Oh good, everybody is here," Esme said while moving towards us and kissing each new arrival.

"Pumpkin pie," I said while holding it out in front of me.

"Yes," I heard come from Emmett.

"He loves pumpkin pie," Esme explained while taking it and setting it on the counter.

"Where's Edward?" I asked while Charlie, Rose and her parents went to the living room to talk to Carlisle and then Brandon's and Jasper and Bianca went to find Alice.

"I think he is upstairs, can you go find him dear, and tell him to come down."

I walked past the dining room where Alice was setting the table with Jasper and Bianca helping, and past the living room where all the adult males were watching the football game and the women were gossiping about someone who apparently had just gotten a bad boob job.

I made my way up to Edward's room but he wasn't in there, I was about to leave when I heard a noise coming from his bathroom. I quietly stepped into his room and shut the door behind me.

"Hey baby," he smiled when he saw my reflection in the mirror, he was messing with his hair, probably trying to tame it.

I hopped up on the counter next to him, "Hi."

"You look beautiful," he said and then moved to place a kiss on my lips.

"Is everybody here?" he asked while running his hands through his hair.

"Yup, I was told to come and get your cute butt," I said while picking up a funny looking bottle that turned out to be hair wax.

"Mmmm, you think my butt is cute," he smirked at me.

I smirked back, "Oh, yeah."

He moved so he was standing between my legs and leaning into me.

"You wanna know what I think is cute about you?" he asked.

"Nope," I said and then quickly pulled his mouth to mine.

It was a fierce rough kiss, and I loved it. He moved his mouth over mine roughly, and the second I opened my mouth his tongue was moving against mine. It felt so good that I let out a moan that he swallowed.

His hand that were resting on my knees started to move up my thighs slowly, and when they got to the edge of my dress he traced circles with his thumbs.

"Edward," I said breathily once he moved his lips to my jaw working his way down my neck and to my collarbone, "we can't do this now."

"Mmmm, why not," he mumbled against my skin causing goosebumps to form and me to let out another moan.

"Because there are a lot of people downstairs, including both of our parents."

"They are two floors away," he said while moving his hands further up my thighs to the edge of my panties, "and I know you can be quiet if you have to."

That was it, I moved my hands to his waist and started to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants, he hissed when my fingers grazed his dick when I pulled the zipper down.

He gripped both sides of my panties and pulled while I lifted my hips to make it easier for him to get them off. He pushed my dress up and around my waist. Then his wonderful hands moved towards my aching center.

"God, you are so wet," he said quietly into my ear making me throw my head back against the mirror.

He had one hand between my legs and the other massaging my breast.

"Oh god," I moaned when his thumb moved over my clit, "Edward...I need you."

He pulled my hips closer to the edge of the counter while moving his jeans and boxers down to his knees.

We were both clean and I was on birth control, so we decided to forgo condoms. He slid into me slowly making the both of us moan.

I moved my hands behind his neck and into his hair, pulling so he would kiss me. He had his hands on my hips keeping my still while he pounded into me, his kiss was fierce. Our tongues moving together, both of us fighting for dominance.

"Harder," I whispered, needing him to go faster and harder.

He started thrusting into me so fast that I felt myself moving further back on the counter until he pulled me to the edge again.

"Edward..."

"Come with me baby," he whispered into my ear right before he bit it lightly.

That was it, between the wild thrusting, the ear biting and Edward's plea, I exploded around him. I could feel him reaching his release at the same time as I reached mine.

After we had both come down from our highs, we sat there panting resting our foreheads against each other. Edward was having to hold my body against his because I couldn't hold myself up at the moment.

A couple more minutes went by and we were finally able to move. He pulled out of me slowly making me miss him instantly. He leaned down and placed the sweetest most gentle kiss on my lips before helping me clean up.

We fixed our clothes, Edward handing me my underwear with a smirk, tamed our hair, and picked up the bathroom since we had knocked some things off the counter without noticing.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand, no one even acknowledged us when we walked into the room. Edward picked Bianca up off Jasper's lap and we walked into the kitchen to see if Esme needed any help.

I spent the rest of the afternoon in the kitchen helping Esme prepare dinner, Mrs. Hale and Mrs. Brandon came in and helped for a while until Esme shooed them out. Edward sat on a stool with Bianca on his lap watching us cook, until he got bored and moved into the living room to watch football.

"I am so glad you could come to dinner Bella," Esme said smiling at me.

"So am I."

"You know I always wanted a daughter," she patted my cheek lightly, "and now you and Bianca are with us."

My eyes started to water while she was talking, "Thank you Esme," I said with a watery smile.

"Now now dear, none of that," she said and then pulled me into a warm hug.

"Mom, what did you do to my girlfriend," Edward asked when he walked in and noticed I had tears in my eyes.

"Edward, mind your own business. Will you please tell everybody that dinner is read?" she scolded her son lightly.

He walked out of the room as I was pulling away from Esme. She looked down into my eyes, smoothed my hair, and kissed my forehead.

Once we were all seated at the table, Carlisle cleared his throat to get everybody's attention.

"I just wanted to say that it is an honor that all of you are here to celebrate with us, and I guess I will start with the thanks this year. I am thankful that my wife and sons are happy and healthy."

Esme went next since we were moving around the table, "I am thankful that both of my sons have found wonderful girls to love and who love them." Edward squeezed my hand which was holding his resting on his thigh.

"I am thankful that none of us are suffering with the state of the economy being what it is," Mr. Hale said.

"I am thankful for my wonderful family," Mrs. Hale said while smiling at her children.

"I am thankful for Alice," Jasper stated simply, a man of many words.

"I am thankful for Jasper of course, but also for getting to meet and become best friends with Bella," Alice said while smiling at me.

"I am also thankful for the chance to become best friends with Bella," Rose stated.

"I am thankful for all of this food," Emmett said loudly, earning a slap from Rose, "oh, I am also thankful for my Rosie." She rolled her eyes at that.

"I am thankful that everybody is healthy," Mrs. Brandon said.

"I am thankful for my wife and daughter," Mr. Brandon said.

"I am thankful for Bella and Bianca, who I love and who make me very happy," Edward said while looking into my eyes.

"I am thankful for my daughter, for Edward, and for all of you," I said while looking around the table at everyone, "for welcoming and accepting Bianca and I into your lives."

"I am thankful for my mama and Edward and Jazzy and Emmy and Rose and Alice," Bianca stated proudly.

And last but not least my father, "I am thankful that my girls came to live with me, because I missed them so much," he said while smoothing Bianca's hair.

"Can we eat now?" Emmett asked sounding like a whining kid.

"Yes, Emmett dear, we can eat," Esme answered him.

Dinner was amazing. Esme was an excellent cook. After everybody had seconds and thirds for some people and fifths for Emmett, Esme and I brought out dessert. My pumpkin pie, Esme's pecan pie, Mrs. Hale's cookies, and Mrs. Brandon's cupcakes were placed on the table. I thought Bianca's eyes were gonna pop out of her head when she saw all of it.

"Oh my god, Bella this pie is amazing," Emmett moaned around a mouthful of food.

After dessert and the cleaning of the kitchen, most of the boys decided that they wanted to go play football in the backyard. Jasper said he was to full to do anything but sit and digest his dinner. So they all went off to find comfy clothes to change into. For some odd reason Rose wanted to play also, so she went with Emmett to find clothes.

Esme, Mrs. Hale, and Mrs. Brandon were all on the porch surrounding the fire pit sipping wine. Alice, Jasper, Bianca and I decided to sit on the grass near where they were going to play.

They all started to trickle out of the house and onto the make do field. I felt a blanket wrap around my shoulder followed by a pair of strong arms.

"If you get cold go sit by the fire." I nodded at him right before he kissed me.

I was pretty warm with Bianca sitting in my lap and the blanket wrapped around us.

They did some weird hand thing to see who the captains would be, it ended up being Mr. Hale and Emmett.

Mr. Hale was first up to pick players, "Carlisle."

"Daddy," Rose sounded hurt.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll get picked," Emmett said causing Rose to cheer up and take a step forward, "Edward," he called out.

"Emmett," now Rose sounded mad.

"Charlie," Mr. Hale called out making his daughter fume.

"Sweetie, and now I pick you," Emmett explained to her calmly.

"You don't pick me, you're stuck with me," she said angry while walking towards her team.

The game started and everything was normal. Although it didn't seem like Rose was doing much. Edward and Emmett kept telling her to go long, to which she would go to the end of the yard and stand there examining her nails.

Alice and Jasper were making out next to me not playing any attention to the game. Bianca was slowly falling asleep in my arms.

The game went on for another forty minutes and then they decided to end it since there was no hope for Mr. Hale's team. Even with Rose on their team Edward and Emmett were able to beat the dads by twenty points.

Edward walked over to me and picked Bianca up out of my lap and held her close to his chest so I could get up. We all walked over to the fire pit and sat down with the women who were throughly smashed since they never let up on the wine they were drinking. I sat down next to Edward and wrapped the blanket around Bianca who was snuggled into his chest.

I rested my head on Edward's arm and listened to Mr. Hale tell us about his road trip to Vegas he took when he was 22. Apparently he passed through a town where there was a man with a beard of beads and then he saw a chicken who could play tic tac toe.

We sat around the fire listening and laughing as everyone told stories. It was starting to get late, so everyone was getting ready to leave.

Charlie had to run by the station to check on things so he asked Edward to drive Bianca and I home.

Edward moved Bianca's car seat from my car to his and then placed my sleeping daughter in the car. He held my hand resting on his thigh while he drove. We listened to very soft music the entire way.

Edward carried Bianca up to her room for me while I made some tea. When I came back in the living room he was fiddling with the stereo. I set our cups down on the coffee table and settled into the couch with a blanket wrapped around me.

He finally picked a CD and then came and wrapped his arms around me so I could cuddle against him. Fade Into You by Mazzy Star came on, I looked up into his eyes and he smiled down at me.

_I want to hold the hand inside you_

_I want to take a breath thats true_

_I look to you and I see nothing_

_I look to you to see the truth_

He leaned down and placed his lips on mine softly. We moved them together slowly. I opened my lips the second his tongue touched my bottom lip. He moved his tongue into my mouth and moved it slowly against mine.

_You live your life, you go in shadows_

_You'll come apart and you'll go black_

_Some kind of night into your darkness_

_Colors your eyes with what's not there_

He pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes while caressing my cheek with his soft hand.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

_Fade into you_

_Strange you never knew_

_Fade into you_

_I think its strange you never knew_

Just then the doorbell rang and broke us out of our bubble. I untangled myself from the blanket and Edward's arms and walked towards the door. I flipped the porch light on and opened the door. What I saw shocked the hell out of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

* * *

**My first cliff hanger! ****REVIEW AND GET A TEASER OF NEXT CHAPTER. IT WILL GIVE YOU SOME INFO.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: at the bottom...on with the story**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

**Broken**

_Broken by Lifehouse_

**BPOV**

_Just then the doorbell rang and broke us out of our bubble. I untangled myself from the blanket and Edward's arms and walked towards the door. I flipped the porch light on and opened the door. What I saw shocked the hell out of me._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly._

"Hello Bella."

I shifted my weight and crossed my arms across my chest, "What are you doing here, James?"

"I came to see my daughter."

"What do you want? We both know you are not here to see her," I said starting to get angry. He wasn't getting anywhere near my daughter.

"What I don't get a hug or a hello?" he asked while taking a step towards me.

I was about to speak when James eyes flashed behind me, and I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder. I sunk back so I was closer to Edward, he must have wondered what was taking so long.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" James asked with a smile while clapping his hands together.

I looked up at Edward, his face held confusion, but I think he knew that something wasn't right because his jaw was clenched tightly.

I stepped out onto the porch pulling Edward along behind me, and shut the door. Bianca was a heavy sleeper, but I was still afraid she would wake up and come downstairs.

Edward gave me a questioning look while I leaned past him to shut the door. He must have seen panic on my face because he wrapped his arm around me tightly and pulled me into his side.

"Bella, is this your boyfriend?" James asked with an evil smile.

"What are you doing here, James?" I asked again, my voice a little unsteady.

"I told you, I came to see my daughter," I felt Edward stiffen slightly at this, "you left Phoenix without telling me, you haven't been answering my calls, I had no way to reach you. So I asked Casey where you went when I noticed you weren't at school, and she told me that you went to live with your father in Washington."

Casey was my best friend from Phoenix, she was the only one of my friends that stuck with me when I found out that I was pregnant. She was the person who was with me in the delivery room when Bianca was born, since my mother said that blood freaked her out. She was also Bianca's godmother. I'm sure she didn't think it was a big deal telling James where I went. She probably thought he didn't care enough to come all the way to Washington to make my life hell.

I just stared at James as he gave his explanation.

"It took me a while, but I found out exactly where you had moved to and here I am," he finished while holding his arms out.

"Why are you here? I don't understand what you want," I said getting angry that he was talking in circles.

"For the last time, I am here to see my daughter," she said clearly exasperated.

"She is not your daughter," I said forcefully.

"Bella, I am not in the mood to play games with you, can I just see the kid."

My entire body went rigid, I was seeing red. "She is not your daughter, your name is not on her birth certificate, you have absolutely no rights to her, so stay away from her and me," I yelled while Edward moved his hand to my shoulder since I had taken a step forward.

"Bella listen, somehow my parents found out about her and they told me to fix this, otherwise I won't get my trust fund," he explained.

Aw, the real reason why he is here. He wants to use my daughter to ensure that he receives his trust fund. His parents were wonderful people, and I felt terrible for lying and not telling them that they had a granddaughter, but James was adamant about not telling them and not being involved. It is not really a surprise that they threatened his trust fund, whenever he screwed up his trust fund was in danger of being donated to charity.

I wasn't budging, she was my daughter, and he was not about to use her to ensure that he got his $30,000 when he turned 25. The bastard made his bed and now he could sleep in it.

"Get the hell off my property and stay away, or I will call the cops," I said seething with anger.

"Bella, don't be like this, I just need to see her, take some pictures of her for my parents, maybe take her out and do something and then I will leave," he explained

"Edward, go get the phone," I said, staring into James eyes, the same eyes as my beautiful angel. I felt Edward step away from me, he hesitated before going into the house. He must have been worried about leaving me with James.

"Bella, come on, I don't want to mess with your life. You seem like you are doing well, but you know how my parents are and I need my trust fund."

"You know what I need James?" I asked calmly, "I need a father for my daughter, I need money so I can go to college, because I'm gonna need a good job since I have to raise my daughter by myself, I need to start saving money for Bianca's college because it's going to take me a long time to save that much, I need to stop relying on other people to watch my daughter when I have practice or when I want to go out on a date, above all else I just need help," I finished, and realized that I had started yelling.

I noticed that Charlie had pulled into the driveway and was stepping out of the car looking up at the porch curiously. Edward had come back out onto the porch in the middle of my rant.

I looked back at James as Charlie walked towards the house, "You may need your trust fund, but I need a hell of a lot more."

James just stared at me as Charlie stepped in front of him, "You need to leave now," he said forcefully, not leaving it open for argument.

We watched as James stepped off the porch and walked back towards his car without another word. The second his car was out of sight, I let out a huge sigh. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and pull me back into his chest.

Charlie turned around and looked at me, "That was him?" he asked, he had never met James, only heard about him.

I nodded my head, he nodded back, "Lets go inside," he motioned towards the front door, "Edward, you can stay here tonight, I'll call your parents and let them know."

"Thank you sir," he said quietly while helping me inside.

We all went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. I explained everything James had said to Charlie and why he was here. Charlie just shook his head while mumbling obscenities under his breath.

Eventually, we were exhausted, so Charlie gave Edward some comfy clothes to sleep in and went to bed. Edward and I got settled into my bed, I was kind of surprised Charlie allowed it, but he trusted Edward.

He was holding me close to his body while I rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating and feel the rise and fall of his chest with every breath he took.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly while stroking my hair.

I just nodded against his chest.

"Good," he leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of my head, "I love you."

"I love you too."

With that we both drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next day was black Friday, Rose and Alice insisted on dragging Bianca and I out shopping. Edward somehow managed to weasel his way out of going. So we spent 6 hours trying on clothes and shoes.

Bianca and I spent the rest of the weekend recuperating from that shopping trip. I decided not to tell everyone about what happened on thanksgiving night.

Monday morning came and I did not want to get up. I wanted to stay in bed all day and sleep. Then the reason why I couldn't do that came bouncing into my room already dressed for daycare.

"Mama," Bianca sang loudly in my ear.

I turned to look at her, then suddenly grabbed her and pulled her under the covers with me and started to tickle her. We eventually got our butts out of bed and got ready for the day.

After dropping Bianca at daycare I drove to school and parked in the open spot next to Edward's car. He was leaning against the driver side door waiting for me.

"Hey baby," he said pulling me into his chest the second I stepped out of the car.

"Hi," I said right before I stood on my tip toes to give him a kiss.

The bell rang and we started to walk towards the school entrance.

"Do you want to take Bianca to that carnival that is going on in Port Angeles this afternoon?" he asked while swinging our joined hands between us.

"Sure, she has never been to a carnival."

"We can take my car and we can come back and get yours later, I'll just move her car seat into mine after school."

"Kay," I gave him one last kiss before we had to go our separate ways.

The day was like any other, class went on and on, lunch we all sat together and made fun of Emmett who couldn't fit into his jeans this morning. Apparently thanksgiving and the leftovers had taken a toll on him. He showed up wearing sweat pants. He said that he planned to run around the track until his jeans fit him again.

I was so happy when the final bell rang, I don't think I could have sat still a minute longer. I met Edward at our cars, he moved the car seat to his car and then we were off to go pick up Bianca.

He pulled into a parking space right in front of her daycare, "I'll be right back."

I walked in a stood at the reception desk waiting for someone, finally a young girl walked forward with a huge smile on her face.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, I am here for Bianca."

"Okay," she said and then started to check her out on the computer.

"Oh, she was already picked up," she said looking up at me.

"That is not possible, her name is Bianca Swan," I said calmly, thinking she looked up the wrong child.

"Yes, Bianca Elizabeth Swan," my heart stopped, "she was picked up about 3 hours ago by her father James Adler."

"What?" I yelled, making the girl jump.

"You gave my daughter to him?"

"Um...um...let me go get somebody," she stuttered.

I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was going to pass out. This could not be happening. I ran outside to get Edward, the second he saw me come through the door, he jumped out of the car and ran for me.

"What's wrong? Where is Bianca? Is she okay?" he asked frantic.

"He has her," I whispered collapsing into his arms.

"Who has her?"

I couldn't make the words come out of my mouth so I just started sobbing into his chest.

"Bella," he said forcefully pulling me back so he could look at me, "who has her?"

"James," I managed to get out between sobs.

I didn't notice Edward leading me back into the daycare, or him sitting me down on a bench, or the lady with gray hair talking to us. All I could think about was my baby.

"Bella," Edward said bring me out of my thoughts.

"You have his cell number right? Try and call him," he said calmly, even though I could tell he was panicking on the inside.

I pulled my cell phone from my back pocket and found his number with shaky fingers. His phone went straight to voice-mail. I started to sob again. Edward grabbed my phone from my hands and pulled me into his chest.

"Chief Swan," Edward had called my dad on my phone. I listened while he explained what had happened.

Charlie was at the daycare within 5 minutes. He talked to the manager, the person who signed Bianca out, and anyone else who saw James.

About an hour later there was nothing more for us to do at the daycare, so we went back to my house. Edward had to carry me into the house. He set me down on the couch and covered me with a blanket, then went outside to call our friends and his parents.

Esme came over right after Edward hung up the phone. Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett showed up as soon as they got Edward's call. Alice's parents came over with her and Rose and Jasper's parents came over as soon as they got home from work. Carlisle was still at work, but he said he would be over as soon as he could.

We all just sat in the living room. I was curled up on the couch with Edward's arms wrapped around me. My face was blotchy and my eyes were swollen from all the crying. Esme was making tea for everyone, Charlie kept calling the station to see if there was any news. Emmett and Rose were sitting on the love seat and Alice and Jasper were on the floor in front of the fire. Mr. and Mrs. Brandon were in the kitchen with Mr. and Mrs. Hale, they were making something for everyone to eat. Nobody knew what to say, so we all just sat in silence.

Edward was rubbing soothing circles on the side of my arm. He would occasionally lean down and kiss the top of my head.

The front door opened, everybody looked towards it. Carlisle walked in and gave everyone a sad smile.

Esme and Charlie came back into the living room and sat down. I needed to use the restroom so I got up quietly and walked to the back of the house. When I came back I could hear Charlie and Carlisle talking.

"They are checking the hospitals now," my dad said quietly right when I came into the room.

"Hospitals?" I asked quietly, all eyes turned towards me. Charlie and Carlisle exchanged a look before Carlisle answered, "In case something has happened to her."

I hadn't even thought about that. My head was spinning, I started to see spots form in front of my eyes. The last thing I heard was Edward yelling before the darkness engulfed me.

**~*~**

**EPOV**

"Dad," I yelled when Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head. I caught her in my arms before she hit the floor.

"Bring her over here Edward," my dad directed me pointing towards the couch.

I put her down gently on the couch and knelt on the floor next to her head brushing the hair away from her face.

My dad was taking her pulse and checking her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked worried.

"She is just in shock, a lot has happened, and this is her body's way of dealing with it," he explained calmly, he was in doctor mode, "she should wake up in a few minutes."

He was right, a few minutes later her eyes started to flutter open. She looked up at me sadly and pleaded, "Please tell me it was a dream."

I leaned down and kissed her softly while tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"It's gonna be okay, we are going to find her," I whispered into her ear.

She clutched the front of my shirt with both hands, I pulled her hands loose and moved onto the couch so I could pull her into my lap. She started to sob into my neck, I could feel her tears running off her cheeks and down my neck. I just held her tighter and rocked her back and forth till she calmed down.

"Bella," my dad said quietly gaining her attention, she lifted her head from my neck and looked up at him, "they have checked all the hospitals in the area and she wasn't at any of them."

"That's good, right?" she asked quietly.

"Well, that means she is not hurt," he explained gently. She just nodded and put her head back on my shoulder.

It was another hour of silence before anybody said anything.

"Bella," Emmett said quietly, she looked up at him, "a car just pulled into your driveway," he said looking out the window.

She jumped up off my lap and ran straight for the door before anyone could say anything or move a muscle.

I was right behind her when we saw Bianca jump out of the front seat of James car and run for Bella. I let out a sigh of relief, she was okay.

Bella ran across the yard and scooped her up and held her close to her chest while tears spilled down her cheeks. Then I saw James getting out of the car, Bella also saw him getting out. She walked back to the porch and up to Rose. "Can you please take her inside?" Rose nodded and took Bianca from Bella, Alice followed them into the house and shut the front door. It was Jasper, Emmett, Bella, and I standing on the porch looking at James.

Then Bella snapped, she walked up to him and slapped him across the face, "You son of a bitch!" she yelled and then slapped him again.

Emmett and I stepped forward slowly at the same time in case he tried anything.

"Stop being so dramatic Bella, I told you all I wanted was to spend a day with her and take some pictures for my parents to see, that way I get my trust fund and everybody is happy," he said smugly.

She moved her arm up to slap him again, but he grabbed her wrist before she could make contact. I instantly moved so I was next to her.

"Let her go," I said fiercely.

He looked up at and smirked without releasing her arm.

"Are you gonna let him knock you up next, Bella?" he asked while turning towards her.

That was it, he wasn't going to talk to her like that. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her back so she was behind me, which made him release his grip on her arm. I drew my fist back and punched him in the jaw before he could even know what was happening. He fell to the ground, so I got on top of him and punched him in the eye.

I was vaguely aware of the front door opening and someone screaming, but I continued to hit him. He did manage to hit me in the eye right before I felt someone's arms wrap around my chest and pull me off of him. I just kept struggling in the arms restraining me.

"Edward," Emmett said in my ear instantly calming me down.

Charlie walked forward and looked at James who was spitting a mouthful of blood onto the grass. He turned and walked up to me, "Edward as much as I would love for you to beat the shit out of him, you know I can't let you do that."

I just nodded my head, which made Emmett release me knowing I wasn't going to attack him again. I turned around and Bella crashed into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered "I love you" in her ear. She looked up and ran her fingers across my eye, "Are you okay?"

I waved her off, "I'm fine."

She nodded her head and hugged me tighter. I turned us around and saw Charlie handcuffing James and leading him back to the squad car.

"Lets go inside and find Bianca," I whispered in her ear. She nodded her head and we walked past my parents who looked both worried and relived.

Bianca was sitting on the couch with Rose and Alice. They both gave me a funny look when they saw my face, but didn't say anything. They got up so Bella and I could sit down. Bella pulled Bianca into her lap and hugged her.

"Mama, I was just telling Alice and Rose what I did today."

Bella looked nervous, so I reached my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. "And what did you do today, baby?"

"James took me to the carnival, and we rode all the rides and played games and I ate a hot dog and cotton candy," she beamed. Bella flinched a little when Bianca said James name.

"Bianca, I want to ask you something, when James picked you up from daycare today what exactly did he say to you?" she asked while pushing Bianca's hair behind her ear.

"He said that he was a friend of yours and that you said I could go to the carnival with him," she answered while twirling a piece of Bella's hair around her finger.

Bella just nodded her head, not really knowing what to tell her 3 year old daughter about what happened today.

Eventually Charlie came back and said that James was in a holding cell at the station and that we could deal with everything in the morning. Everybody left after hugging Bella and Bianca, I told my parents I was gonna stay with Bella. Charlie said he didn't mind.

Bella was tucking Bianca in as I was walking down the hallway towards Bella's bedroom. I stood outside the door and listened, I could hear it in Bella's voice how relived she was.

"Mama, will you sing my lullaby?" Bianca asked sleepily.

"Of course baby," she paused before she started to sing, and her voice was beautiful.

_"Twinkle, twinkle stars up in the sky_

_Time to sing a lullaby_

_Sing me a song of a toy balloon_

_Sailing all around the moon_

_Go to sleep and when you dream_

_You'll be like that toy balloon_

_Twinkle, twinkle, stars up in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle hush-a-by_

_Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle hush-a-by"_

By the time she finished Bianca was sound asleep, "I love you baby," she whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Hey," she said softly when she saw me in the hallway.

"Hey," I smiled at her.

We walked to her room hand in hand and got into her bed. I pulled her back against my chest and buried my face in her hair.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What for?"

"For being there for me today, I would have been an even bigger mess without you."

I squeezed her tighter, "I love you," I whispered in her ear, but she was already asleep.

I shut my eyes and feel asleep holding half of my entire world in my arms, the other half was across the hall sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**AN:** The reason the teaser went out late was because the hotel in Carmel didn't believe in WiFi, or air conditioning. I also left my cell phone at home so I felt like I was missing my arm. Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed, a lot of you hate cliff hangers, I promise not to do to many, if any. Also, most of you knew the calls where from Bianca's father, but only a few guessed James, most of you were thinking Mike. Anyways, thanks for everything. **REVIEWS WILL GET A TEASER OF CHAPTER 13...ON TIME THIS TIME ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Sorry for the wait, I don't even have a good excuse. One new thing on my profile for this chapter. **R****eviews get a teaser of chapter 14.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

**Because You Love Me**

_Because You Love Me- Celine Dion_

**BPOV**

_"Mommy!" Bianca screamed._

_I spun around in circles looking for Bianca, all I could see was black where ever I looked. I started running in the direction of her voice. I couldn't find her though, no matter how far I ran she wasn't there. _

_"Bianca," I yelled frantically._

_"Mommy," she yelled again, only it sounded like she was father away. _

I woke suddenly breathing heavily and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Edward had his arm wrapped around me holding me so my back was pressed against his chest. I turned slightly to make sure that I hadn't woken him up. I caught a glimpse of the alarm clock, 5:13 a.m. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that dream, so I slowly slipped out from underneath Edward's arm and slid off the bed.

I stepped into the hallway and closed my bedroom door quietly behind me. I opened Bianca's door to find her sound asleep hugging her teddy.

I decided to take a shower to calm my nerves. I lit some candles when I got into the bathroom since I didn't want the noise of the vent to wake anybody. I just hoped the shower didn't wake anyone.

Steam filled the room as I stripped out of my pajamas. I stepped into the warm water which felt so good. It loosened my muscles and washed away the bad dream. I closed my eyes and let the water run down my body.

Then I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, Edward. He pulled me back so I was leaning back against his chest. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my shoulder. He turned his head so that he could easily kiss my neck, but he didn't. He just held me, there was nothing sexual about this, it was just me and him.

I eventually turned around and he just held me to his chest running his hand down the back of my hair as I clung to him, resting my forehead on his shoulder. I tilted my head up so I could look into his eyes. He just leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead.

We stood there staring into each others eyes, and even though neither of us had said anything, I felt better. He leaned back down and placed a kiss on my lips, which I responded to immediately. It wasn't rushed or frantic, it was slow and sensual. **(on my profile what this scene looks like)**

We stepped out of the shower and dried off after we were both clean. He blew out the candles and grabbed my hand and we walked back to my room quietly.

After changing into comfy clothes I turned towards Edward, who was sitting on the edge of my bed watching me, "Breakfast?"   He smiled and nodded his head before standing up and linking our hand to walk downstairs.   "How about french toast?" I asked while looking in the fridge to see what we had.

"Sounds good, I'll put on a pot of coffee."

We worked together on breakfast and by the time we finished it was almost 7 and I could hear Charlie walking down the stairs.

"You guys are up early," he walked in wearing his uniform, "everything smells good Bells." 

He took a seat at the table across from Edward who was drinking his coffee. I made each of them a plate and brought them over to the table, "You want coffee, dad?"

"Please," he said with a nod of his head.

After getting his coffee and a plate for myself I sat down next to Edward who intertwined his hand with mine and rested them on his thigh.

"Bells, I need you both to come down to the station today and make a statement," Charlie said right before shoving a big bite of french toast into his mouth.

I pushed my food around my plate, I had thought this through and I was afraid everyone wouldn't agree with me.

"I want to call his parents," I said while looking at Charlie.

"What?"

I knew this was the right thing to do. I wanted to call his parents so they could have the chance, if they wanted it, to meet Bianca. They didn't deserved to be lied to, when I found out I was pregnant, I was strong enough to stand up to James. I didn't need his permission to do anything anymore. I was going to call them and tell them exactly what James did and said to me. They are going to know the whole truth, it is what they deserve.

"I am gonna drop charges and call his parents, once they find out what he did, his trust fund will be donated to charity," I explained, "I know his parents, they won't put up with his bullshit and this was going to far."

Charlie just nodded his head, not really understanding why I wanted to do it this way.

I chanced a glance at Edward who gave me a small smile and a nod.

"Bells, we called his parents last night," Charlie said while taking a sip of his coffee, "they are flying in today to pick him up."

I want to talk to them when they get here, I needed to explain what exactly happened 3 years ago. I explained this to Charlie and Edward and they both agreed with me.

"Well, I still need both of you to come down to the station and make a statement, even though you are dropping the charges there is still a file and we need to explain everything in writing," he said while looking between Edward and I.

We decided to skip school and go to the station together, Edward also called his mom and asked if she could watch Bianca while we went and made our statements. I didn't want her to get scared, and I was afraid if I took her to the station she would get nervous.

"Hey princess," Edward said while looking behind me.

I turned slightly in my chair and saw my angel walking into the kitchen wearing her pink footsie pajamas and rubbing her eyes sleepily. She walked over towards Edward and crawled up onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her while she snuggled her head into his neck.

I got up and made her a plate of french toast and a glass of milk and set it in front of Edward. She turned slowly in his lap and started to eat her food.

Charlie left for work and I told him Edward and I would be there in a few hours. Bianca and I got dressed and ready while Edward sat on my bed and watched me move throughout the room.

We left the house and drove over towards Edward's house in his car.

"Mom," he called out when we walked into his house.

"Kitchen," she yelled back.

"Go ahead, I'm just gonna go change," he said to me.

I nodded my head and watched him walk up the stairs. Bianca and I walked into the kitchen and found Esme making a cake.

"Girls," Esme exclaimed when she saw us enter the kitchen. She moved towards us and gave each of us a tight hug. We both took a seat on the stools surrounding the island, and watched her make her cake.

"Where's my son?" she asked while handing Bianca a cookie with a smile. She also poured her a glass of milk and set that in front of her.

"Upstairs changing," I answered while smoothing Bianca's hair.

"How are you sweetie?" she asked softly.

I looked up into her bright green eyes that showed nothing but love and concern, "I'm okay," I answered softly.

Just then I felt two arms surround me and a kiss pressed against the side of my head. I instantly relaxed and melted back against him.

"Hey mom," he mumbled into my hair.

"Hi sweetie," she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You ready to go," he asked turning me around on the stool so he could see my face.

I nodded my head, "Esme, thank you so much for watching her, we shouldn't be to long."

"It's not a problem Bella, Bianca and I are gonna have fun," she said while giving Bianca a wink.

I leaned down and placed a kiss on Bianca's head, "We will be back in a little while, I love you baby."

"Love you too mama."

I started to get nervous on the way to the station, even though I didn't really have a reason for it. Edward just grabbed my hand and rubbed soothing circles across my knuckles.

We walked into the station hand in hand, I felt calm when I had Edward near me.

"Hi, dad" I said as we walked into his office to find him hunched over his desk reading something.

"Good, you guys are here," he said while getting up and kissing my forehead and patting Edward on the back, "lets get this over with."

They split Edward and I up into different rooms while we gave our statements. Afterward we met back in my dads office.

"Bells, James's parents are here, and they would like to speak with you," my dad said while glancing between Edward and I.

I just nodded my head, I knew I needed to do this. It was a long time coming. My dad led Edward and I down the hall and to a door to a conference room.

"They are in there," he nodded to the closed door.

I nodded and then looked up at Edward, "You'll come with me, won't you?"

"Of course baby," he leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips.

My dad walked back down the hallway towards his office as Edward opened the door and pulled me in behind him.

**~*~**

**EPOV**

I opened the door and stepped in pulling Bella in behind me. There were two people sitting at the table talking softly to each other. They both looked up when we entered the room. Bella shut the door softly behind her.

"Bella," the woman said softly, getting up from her chair and walking toward Bella.

"Hi Liz," Bella said softly while Liz embraced her in a soft hug.

"Who is this young man," Liz said turning to look at me.

"This is Edward, my boyfriend."

Liz moved forward and brought me into a hug surprising me a little, I looked at Bella over Liz's shoulder and she just smiled at me. I can now understand what she meant when she said they were good people.

"Bella dear," the man said and hug her like a loving father.

I walked over towards Bella and she introduced me to him, "This is Mitch," she said gesturing to him, "Mitch this is Edward," she said as she took my left hand.

He smiled at me and shook my hand, "Thank you for taking care of them," he said so quietly that I was the only one who heard him. I just smiled and nodded me head.

"Come take a seat," Liz said motioning towards the chairs surrounding the table. I took my seat next to Bella who was next to Liz.

"Bella, we are so sorry for everything that James has done," Liz started to apologize, but Bella cut her off.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it should be me who is apologizing. I should have stood up to James when I found out I was pregnant and just told you, but I was 14 and scared."

"Dear, we understand why you didn't tell us, and we aren't mad at you. James on the other hand, he is not acting like the boy I raised," she said sadly.

We sat in the room for almost an hour, Bella and Liz were doing most of the talking, I just held her hand the whole time and Mitch just smiled as Bella was telling them stories about Bianca.

"Bella, I was just wondering if maybe Mitch and I could meet Bianca?" Liz asked timidly, "I mean, you don't have to tell her who we are or anything, I just would really love to meet her."

"Of course you can meet her, I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to see her," Bella smiled at them.

They both had huge smiles on their faces, "Bella, I wanted to talk to you about something," Mitch said looking at Bella.

"Well, we talked about this and we both thought that this was a great idea," he started to explain while he picked up his wife's hand, "we would like to take James's trust fund and turn it into a college fund for Bianca."

When it looked like Bella was about to object Liz spoke up quickly, "Bella, you have raised that child when you yourself was still a child, and we know that it couldn't have been easy, and we know that you won't take money from us monthly which is what we would like to do. So we decided that we wanted Bianca to have the chance to go to college and to make things easier on you."

I looked over at Bella who had tears in her eyes, "Thank you," she said softly with a watery smile. Both Liz and Mitch let out a sigh of relief that Bella wasn't going to fight them on this.

"You are welcome dear," Mitch said with a smile.

We drove back to my house and picked up Bianca. Bella wanted to make dinner for Liz and Mitch tonight, so we stopped by them grocery store and picked up stuff for enchiladas. Bella worked in the kitchen while Bianca and I watched Hercules in the living room. She curled up into my side and fell asleep in the middle of the movie.

"Hey," Bella said quietly while sitting down on the other side of me.

"Hey baby," I said giving her a small kiss.

She leaned into me and I wrapped my arm around her. She snuggled her face into my neck and placed a soft kiss there.

We ended up falling asleep during the rest of the movie and the doorbell woke us up about an hour later. Bella got up off the couch and went to answer the door.

Liz and Mitch walked into the living room and saw me sitting on the couch with Bianca in my arms.

"Edward, is this her?" Liz asked quietly while looking at Bianca and taking a seat next to me on the couch.

I nodded my head and smiled down at the sleeping princess in my arms.

Just then Bella walked into the living room with James behind her. I instantly felt my body tense, he saw me shift my body so Bianca was tighter in my arms. He gave me an apologetic smile and a small nod of his head. Charlie followed in behind James and walked straight towards the kitchen saying something about dinner smelling good.

Bianca started to stir in my arms and looked up at me. Bella came and sat on my other side.

"Baby, I want you to meet some people," Bella said while rubbing Bianca's back.

"You remember James, right?" she said gesturing towards James who had taken a seat in a chair across the room. Bianca nodded her head and waved at James who smiled and waved back.

"Well, these are his parents Liz and Mitch," Bella explained.

"Hi, I am Bianca Elizabeth Swan and I'm 4 years old," she said smiling.

Liz gasped when Bianca said her full name, "Bella?"

"Bianca, you are named after this lady, her first name is Elizabeth," Bella explained to Bianca while also smiling at Liz.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you," she said politely

"It is very nice to meet you Bianca," Liz said to her sweetly.

We all sat down around the dinner table and listened to Bianca tell all kinds of stories. Dinner was amazing and Bella was very calm throughout dinner. James was very quiet while listening to everyone talk.

We all moved to the living room after dinner and sat around talking.

"Bella, Edward," James spoke quietly while looking between the two of us, "I was wondering if I could speak with the both of you outside."

We both nodded and got up and followed him outside onto the front porch. Bella and I sat in the swing and James pulled a chair over so it was in front of us.

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize for everything I did the other day, and I know that it won't make up for what I did, but I wanted you to know that I really am sorry," he said while looking down at his feet.

"James, I'm not gonna say that I'm not pissed off at you, because I still am, but thank you for the apology," Bella said softly.

"Bella, I also wanted to apologize for everything that happened when you found out you were pregnant, I know I didn't handle the situation well and I will always regret my decisions regarding Bianca."

She nodded her head and took his hand which caused him to lift his head and look at her, "It really does mean a lot hearing that from you."

"And Edward, I'm sorry about the punch to the jaw," he motioned towards my mouth. I just waved it off.

"Bella, can I talk to Edward for a minute?" he asked looking at Bella. She nodded her head, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and walked back into the house.

"Thank you Edward, for taking care of them and for loving them," he motioned to the closed door that Bella had just passed though.

"I know you think that I'm this horrible person for abandoning her the way I did, and you aren't wrong. But I was only 14 and I wasn't ready to become a father and I know that Bella was probably more scared than I was, but I was a stupid kid thinking about only himself," he explained with a shake of his head.

"She has done an amazing job though," he smiled, "with Bianca, she is a wonderful kid."

"Can you just do me a favor?" he asked quietly, "Just take care of them and protect them, because even though I'm not around, I think about them everyday and I want to know that they are in good hands."

"I will," I said and nodded my head, he stuck his hand out and shook mine.

James and his parents left about an hour later. Bella told them that they could call and talk to Bianca whenever they wanted, she also extended the same offer to James who gave her a hug and said thank you.

"Okay kids, I have to go back to work for the night," Charlie said while putting his jacket on, "Edward, are you staying here again tonight?"

"If you don't mind sir," I said while sitting on the couch next to Bella.

"Not at all, I actually prefer it since I won't be home till tomorrow morning," he explained, "just make sure your parents know where you are."

I nodded my head and waved as he walked out the front door.

"I'm glad you are staying," Bella whispered into my ear right before she ran her tongue around the shell of my ear making me moan.

She moved her body so she was straddling me on the couch and her core was rubbing against my straining cock.

"Baby..."

"Edward, I couldn't have gotten through this day without you," she said right before she crashed her lips against mine. I licked her bottom lip seeking entrance into her warm mouth with she granted immediately.

My tongue moved fast and hard against hers. She started to move her hip against mine creating delicious friction. I moved my hands to her hips and guided her movements pushing her harder down on my lap.

"Bella... bedroom," I managed to breath out between her frantic kisses. She nodded her head, so I stood up and she wrapped her legs tight around my waist bringing her core in contact with my erection. I stumbled up the stairs and into her room. Thank god Bianca was a deep sleeper because we weren't exactly quiet going up the stairs.

I set her down on the bed and looked down at her while standing between her legs, I pushed her hair behind her ear. She moved her hands under my shirt and up my chest removing my shirt as she went. I reached down and took off her shirt and threw it onto the floor next to mine.

She moved her fingers to the button on my jeans popping it open and stripping me of my jeans and boxers at the same time. She moved her head forward and licked the tip of my cock, causing me to through my head back and moan. She then took as much of me into her mouth as possible and used her hand on whatever she couldn't fit. I wrapped my hands into her hair because I had to touch her. It felt so amazing, her mouth was so warm, I wasn't going to last long, and I wanted to be inside her when I came.

"Bella," my voice sounded strained.

She looked up at me with my cock still in her mouth, I had to take a deep breath so I wouldn't come at the sight. "I need you Bella, I wanna be inside you."

She moved back and took the rest of her clothes off and slid up the bed. I moved so that I was between her legs and perfectly lined up at her entrance.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too baby."

I thrust forward, we both groaned when I was fully sheathed in her warmth. I started to move my body slowly while I placed kisses up and down her neck. She moved her hips with mine creating a perfect rhythm between us. I could feel her start to clench around me so I moved a little faster, I wanted us to come together.

"Come with me baby," I whispered into her ear while moving my hand between us to rub circles into her clit. We fell over the edge together, whispering each others names. After I began breathing regularly I pulled out of her and moved to the side. I pulled her against me and she rested her head over my heart. I covered us up with the blankets and before I could say anything else to her she was sound asleep.

I pulled her closer to me and feel asleep thinking about how much I loved her.

* * *

**REVIEWS GET A TEASER OF CHAPTER 14!**

**Promise to update a lot quicker.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **Don't hate me. I know it has been a long time since I updated, but college has been kicking my ass the past couple of weeks. I promise not to wait so long again. So I saw New Moon at midnight, and I LOVED it. I thought it was so much better than Twilight. I mean Rob could have been in it more and I wouldn't have complained, but OMG Taylor Lautner! WOW! Anyways, tell me what you thought of the movie.** Reviews for this chapter will get a teaser of chapter 15. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. **

* * *

**Two Is Better Than One**

Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls (feat. Taylor Swift)

**_EPOV_**

"Edward!" I heard someone yelling through the house. I just groaned and shoved my head underneath my pillows hoping that if I ignored them they would leave me alone.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. I heard my bedroom door open and heavy footsteps make their way across the room and towards my bed. Then something heavy landed on my back and started bouncing up and down.

"Rise and shine pretty boy," Emmett said in a squeaky voice.

"Get the fuck off me asshole," I said while trying to shove his fat ass off my back. I think he may have broken my spinal cord.

"Do you kiss Bella with that mouth?" he asked before rolling off of me and onto the other side of the bed.

"What do you want?" I grumbled into my pillow.

"Mother told me to come and wake your lazy ass up," he explained while moving around next to me.

"What the hell for, its Saturday?" Have I mentioned I'm not a morning person?

"Have you been sniffing sharpies again? We are going to Portland this weekend for the State Classic Competitions," he said while poking me in the back.

I swatted his hand away and rolled over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling, "I forgot," I said through a yawn.

"How the hell could you forget? This is what we have been training for, we are going to win this year and finally become state chaps," he boomed loudly.

The State Classic Competitions were taking place in Portland this year, personally I don't think it makes sense to have Washington's State Competitions in Oregon, but whatever. From Forks High our football team, basketball team, and cheer squad made it to the finals. Alice and Bella were so excited about making it, I knew they were going to win, they practiced non-stop and they were amazing.

"I have to take a shower," I groaned before slowly lifting myself out of bed.

"Well, hurry up, mom wants to talk to you," he said before leaving my room.

Thirty minutes later I was showered, shaved, and dressed. I walked into the kitchen and smelled the most wonderful smell in the world. My mother had made he famous cream cheese stuffed french toast.

"Morning mom," I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she handed me a plate full of food. I sat down next to Emmett who was shoveling his breakfast into his mouth so fast I was surprised he hadn't choked.

"Emmett, stop acting like an animal, people are going to think I don't feed you," she said before smacking him in the back of the head.

She took the seat that was across from me and started to sip her coffee.

"Mom, are you sure you don't mind taking Bianca?" I asked while taking a bite of my french toast.

"Of course not dear," she pat on hand and gave me a genuine smile.

Bianca was going to stay with my parents tonight and then they are going to drive down to Portland tomorrow to watch our game and the girls preform.

"Okay, well I'm going to go pick them up and then we should be back here in less than an hour Emmett, so be ready," I said to my brother who was still shoveling food into his wide open trap.

We were going to drive Emmett's jeep to Portland so we had enough room for Alice's bags, she has a tendency to over-pack. Rose and Jasper are going to drive down with my parents tomorrow, they didn't want to have to pay for a hotel room. The school was paying for ours so we didn't have to worry about it.

When I got to Bella's house Charlie was just stepping out the front door, on his way to work.

"Hey Edward," he said as I got out of my car.

"Hi Charlie."

"She is going a little crazy today," he said motioning towards the house where I knew the love of my life was, "she has been running around for the last hour and a half mumbling to herself."

"She's probably just nervous," I laughed.

"Ya I guess, but she snapped at me when I asked if she was gonna make breakfast," he grumbled.

"You're going to be careful right?" he asked.

"Of course, I promise to take care of her and my parents will have Bianca the entire time," I explained.

"Okay, well one of you call me when you get to your hotel."

I nodded my head and said goodbye, and made my way into the house. Bianca was sitting on the couch watching The Goonies.

"Hey Princess."

"Edward!" she yelled and jumped off the couch and launched herself into my arms.

"I missed you," she said as I set her back onto the floor.

"I missed you too sweetie."

I could hear a lot of movement upstairs, What the hell was she doing? It sounded like she was dragging a body around.

"Baby, are you ready? We have to go," I yelled up the stairs where Bella was packing her bag.

When I didn't hear a response I turned towards Bianca and scooped her up into my arms and plopped down onto the couch, "What are we going to do with your mother?"

She giggled and shrugged, "I don't know."

"Are you excited about getting to spend the weekend with my parents?" I asked her while smoothing her hair down.

"Ya, Carlisle said we could play candy land and watch any movie I want," she said bouncing in my lap.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," Bella said as she dragged her bag down the stairs.

"About time woman, we are gonna be late," I said as I got up off the couch with Bianca in my arms.

"Quit complaining and help me get my bag to the car," she said giving me a swat on the ass making me laugh.

After loading Bella's bag, which I swear to god weighed as much as her, and Bianca's overnight bag into my car we drove back to my house. Alice's Porsche was sitting in the driveway and Emmett was loading bags into his car.

"Em, grab Bella's bag from my trunk and I'll get mine from my room," I said while helping Bianca out of her car seat.

"I already got your bag," he said while hefting Bella's onto his shoulder, "Gezz Bells, your almost as bad as Alice."

"I resent that!" the pixie yelled from the porch next to my mother.

"Esme, thank you so much for watching Bianca this weekend," Bella said as my mother gave her a hug.

"Nonsense Bella, thank you for letting me," she smiled at her while smoothing her hair back.

"Alright, all bags are in the car, so lets get a move on," Emmett yelled.

"Oh, I made you guys some lunch and snacks for the car," my mom said as she handed Em a huge cooler full of food.

"I love you mommy," Emmett said before bringing her into a bear hug. We all just laughed at how childish he could be.

"Baby, are you gonna be okay?" Bella asked Bianca as she knelt down in front of her.

"Ya mommy," she said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her neck.

Bianca came over and gave me a hug and kiss also, "We will see you tomorrow princess," I said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Bella and I got into the backseat while Alice jumped into the front and called Ipod duty. If she played bubblegum crap the whole way Em and I might have to tackle her. Forks to Portland was about a 5 hour drive, however with Emmett behind the wheel I'm sure it wouldn't be quite so long.

Bella started to get tired about an hour into the drive so I grabbed a pillow from the trunk and set in on my lap, she rested her head on the pillow and I draped a blanket over her.

I ran my fingers through her hair while she slept, she looked so peaceful. I was trying to tune out Em and Alice. They were having a very heated debate over whether it was cooler to have a pet dragon or a pet unicorn.

Bella started to stir about an hour outside of Portland. She opened her eyes and stared up at me with the most beautiful smile on her lips.

"Hey baby, did you have a nice nap?" I asked while moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mmmm," she nuzzled her head against my lower stomach. For some reason that made me instantly hard. I don't know if it was the noise she made or the fact that she was so close to my dick, or it could have been the combo. Whatever it was, I was grateful for the pillow that was covering my lap.

Bella noticed something was wrong when my body stiffened, she then got a cocky look on her face. She quietly looked towards the front where Alice had a pillow shoved up against the window and was sound asleep and Emmett was bobbing his head to the music coming from his head phones. He put those on so he wouldn't wake the girls with his music.

Bella turned back to me with a smirk on her face. She sat up, moved the pillow off my lap and draped the blanket over both our laps. _Oh my god, was she about to do what I think she's gonna do. _

She moved her hand up my thigh and to the button of my jeans,

_YES! She was!_

She moved her body closer to mine and started to place soft kisses along my neck up towards my ear. As she continued her kisses, she slowly unzipped my jeans and pulled my painfully hard erection from my boxers. She moved her hand up and down slowly, and when she bit my earlobe gently I let out a small groan.

"You have to be quiet baby," she whispered into my ear right before she started to pick up her pace.

I threw my head back against the headrest when she swirled her wrist around and increased her pace. She continued kissing and licking my neck the entire time. I was about to come and she sensed that, she then moved so quickly I was shocked when I felt her lips wrap around my cock. The blanket was thrown over her head so nothing was visible. I moved one hand to the back of her hair as she moved her mouth up and down on me. She bobbed her head a few more times and I came hard into her mouth muffling my moans into the fist of my free hand.

Once she licked me clean, she put me back into my pants and moved her body up next to mine. She gave me the most innocent smile ever. _Yeah, innocent my ass. _

I placed a sweet kiss on her lips and pulled her tighter against me. We didn't say anything, nothing needed to be said. We were so in tune with each other, that we knew exactly how the other felt.

Not long after our car adventure Emmett announced our arrival to Portland.

**_BPOV_**

We all got out of the car once we reached the hotel. Emmett and Edward started to unload all our luggage from the trunk, while Alice and I made our way into the lobby.

Mrs. Cope was sitting at a table with a huge sign that read FORKS HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS. Alice and I walked up to her, she was sitting reading the newest issue of Cosmo advertising 50 ways to make your man happy.

"Mrs. Cope, how are you?" Alice asked in a sugar sweet voice while bouncing up to her.

"Girls, how was your drive?" she smiled back at us.

"It was alright," Alice shrugged.

"Okay, well lets get you guys checked in," she said while she shuffled some papers around the table.

She checked us into a room on the sixth floor, right down the hall from Edward and Emmett's room. When we got into the elevator Alice grabbed the room key out of Emmett's hand and shoved our room key into Edward's hand. We all just stared at her like she was crazy.

"Um...Alice, what are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"I am going to stay in Edward and Emmett's room with Angela, that way you and Edward can have our room to yourselves to do the nasty nasty," she explained with a smile.

Edward just smiled at the pixie, placed a kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight against his body.

"What about me?" Em asked with his brow furrowed, "Where am I supposed to stay?"

"Oh... I don't know. Just knock on someones door and ask to stay in their room," Alice said shrugging off his concerns.

When the elevator stopped at our floor we all stepped off and started walking down the hallway. Edward and I made our way into our room while Alice continued down the hallway followed by a grumbling Emmett.

Our room had two queen sized beds, a view of the city, and a huge shower. Edward tossed our bags on the bed closest to the door and then scooped me up in his arms and flopped down onto the other bed with me giggling like a little girl.

I rolled off of him and turned on my side so I could look at him. He mimicked my position, holding his head up on his propped up arm. We just laid there and stared at each other with smiles on our faces. He reached forward with his free hand and moved my hair off of my face.

"I love you, you know," he said softly. I did know. His eyes held so much love for me, that it floored me every time I looked at him.

"I know," I said just as softly.

"I think I need a nap before we do anything," he said with a chuckle.

I jumped off the bed and grabbed my book out of my purse, then moved back to the bed and sat with my back against the head board.

"Come here," I said while pulling a pillow into my lap.

He smiled and moved to lay his head on the pillow. I picked my book up and started where I left off, while running my fingers through his soft bronze locks.

"That feels nice," he said with a sleepy voice.

He fell asleep almost instantly. He looked so peaceful while asleep, I just continued running my fingers thorough his hair. I read for close to an hour before my eyes started to feel heavy. I set my book down next to me and leaned my head back against the headboard. Before I knew it Edward's soft rhythmic breathing lulled me into a deep sleep.

"Earthquake!" someone screamed loudly, as the bed shook.

Edward and I shot up both looking frazzled, and saw Emmett standing at the foot of the bed moving it up and down with his hands.

"Whatcha guys doing?" he asked with an innocent smile.

"What the fuck Emmett?" Edward groaned before he buried his face into my stomach.

"How did you get in here?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

He bounced on the bed and sat cross legged like a 13 year old girl who was going to dish about her first kiss.

"Well, I couldn't find someone who would let me sleep in their room, so I went down to the front desk and asked for a key for this room," he explained.

"Why?" Edward said into my stomach. He did not like being woken up to someone screaming in his face.

"Because you guys have an extra bed, and I have no where to go," he explained sadly.

Edward quickly lifted his head and gave him a hard look, "You are not staying in here."

Emmett's face fell slightly, "Where do you want me to sleep? I think the hotel will frown upon my sleeping in the hallway or the lobby."

Edward groaned and rolled off the bed, "Come on, I'll find you a place to sleep."

Emmett gave me a smile, "Bye B."

I waved goodbye as he followed Edward out of the room. A few seconds later Edward's cell phone started to ring. I picked it up and saw that it was Esme calling.

"Hello," I answered.

"Bella, dear did you guys make it to the hotel?" she asked in a sweet voice.

_Shit._ We forgot to call her. "Ya we did, I'm sorry we forgot to call."

"It's okay. I figured you would forget," she laughed it off, "I have a little girl bouncing up and down next to me asking for the phone."

"How is she?"

"Here, I'll let her tell you."

"Mommy!" Bianca squealed into the phone.

"Hi, baby."

"Mommy, Esme took me to Pancake House and I had a stack of pancakes the size of my head."

Just then Edward walked back into the room with a look of frustration on his face.

"Wow, baby that is awesome," I said as Edward belly flopped down on the bed next to me and gave me a smile.

Bianca eventually gave the phone back to Esme, "Well, we will see you guys tomorrow."

"Wait, did you wanna talk to your son?"

"Not really," she said with a giggle, "Bianca and I are about to watch a movie."

I laughed and said goodbye and then hung up the phone.

"My mother didn't want to talk to me?" Edward asked sounding hurt.

"Nope," I said popping the P, "they were about to watch a movie."

"Whatever," he said pouting like a child.

"Oh, I ran into Alice in the hallway, and she told me to tell you that you need to be in the grand ballroom in 30 minutes for a quick practice before doing anything else."

I groaned while getting up off the bed and opening my suitcase to look for workout clothes.

"I'm gonna take a shower," he said before giving me a quick kiss and making his way into the bathroom.

When I got down to the grand ballroom I was instantly attacked my a fast moving pixie.

"Whoa," I grabbed onto her shoulders and forced her to look at me, "Alice you have got to calm down. We are gonna be fine, we know the routine backwards and forwards."

"You're right, we are gonna be great," she said before walking back to a group of our girls.

I rolled my eyes while walking up to Angela, "Are you sure you wanna room with her tonight?"

She laughed, "It was either her or Emmett."

I threw my arm around her shoulders, "I think Emmett may have been the lesser of two evils."

Practice went great, even though Alice made us do the routine 10 times just to make sure we had everything right. Alice told me to get Edward and meet in the lobby in half and hour, we were going to go out for dinner.

"Hey baby," Edward called from his spot on the bed. I glanced at the TV to see what he was watching, Nicholas Cage was on the screen about to steal a car. I loved this movie.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, "Hey, Alice wants us to be in the lobby in 30 minutes to go to dinner."

He moved down the bed and grabbed my waist and pulled me back to the top to rest in between his legs. I leaned back against his chest and rest my hands on his thighs.

"I think Nicholas Cage is kinda hot," I said as we watched him race through Long Beach trying to get away from the cops.

"Not as hot as me, right?"

"Of course not." I answered absentmindedly.

We finished watching the movie and I changed into jeans and a t-shirt before we went down to the lobby. Alice was standing there with Angela, Emmett, and Nathan. Nathan was on the football team and he was letting Emmett stay in his room.

"About time guys," Alice complained the second she saw us walking towards them.

"Lets go, I'm starving," Emmett whined loudly.

We walked down the street to a Chilies, they sat us down in a large round booth. Edward and I were in the middle with Alice and Angela next to him and Emmett and Nathan next to me.

Emmett ordered enough food for 10 people all for himself. Edward and I picked food off each others plates through out dinner. Edward was resting his hand on my upper thigh the whole time, he would move it up and down slowly and the squeeze lightly. All I wanted to do was drag him back to our hotel room.

I looked up at Edward who was staring right back at me. I reached down and squeezed his hand that was still in my lap.

His eyes instantly darkened with lust. "We are gonna leave guys," Edward said to the group without looking away from me. Emmett and Nathan moved out of the booth so we could get out, as Edward through some money on the table to cover our dinners. We said our goodbyes and made our way out of the restaurant.

We hurried down the streets towards the hotel each just as anxious as the other. Edward pulled me through the lobby and towards the elevators. The second the elevator doors closed he pushed me up against the wall and attacked my neck.

The elevator dinged and Edward pulled me down the hall towards our room. We made it into our room, and the second the door closed behind me Edward pushed my body against the closed door.

He moved his mouth onto my collar bone and started sucking. His hands moved up and down my body, finally resting on my thighs. I hitched my leg up on his hip and he pulled my other leg up so I could wrap my legs tightly around his waist. I could feel his erection pushing up against my heated core through our clothes.

"Edward..." I sighed when he moved his kisses up towards my ear and his hands to my ass.

I started to unbutton his shirt as he moved my t-shirt up my body and over my head. He let me down so we could get our pants off. I stripped my bra and panties off, and the second he had his boxers on the floor he picked me back up and pushed me against the door.

I moved my hands up and down his chest as grabbed my ass.

"I need you," I whispered into his ear.

He moved to my entrance and thrust forward causing us both to groan loudly. I moved my hands up to his hair and pulled slightly while arching my back towards him and away from the wall.

"Oh god, baby," he groaned while moving his mouth down towards my breast and sucking lightly.

I could feel my stomach tightening, he moved his hand between us and started to rub slow circles on my clit, "Come with me baby," he breathed against my mouth.

We fell over the edge together, both groaning and breathing each others names. He rested his forehead against mine and tried to regulate his breathing. Once we were both breathing normally again, he moved us from against the wall towards the bed. He pulled the covers down and then pulled out of me slowly and moved us into the bed. We curled up into each other, "I love you so much, Edward," I mumbled into his chest.

"I love you to baby," he said as he rubbed soothing circles into my back causing me to drift slowly off to sleep. I felt him press his warm lips against my forehead before finally sinking into blackness.

* * *

_NEXT chapter will be the rest of the Portland trip.__**PLEASE review, its the only way that I'm doing something right. **_

_**Reviews get a teaser of 15. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So the reason this is so so late is a combination of things the first being the holidays (need I say more). The second being that I was a little sad, the last chapter only got 25 reviews (it did hit 200 which I loved). This story has 19,000+ hits and 200+ people on alert and I was sad that it only got 25 reviews. B & A's cheer outfits are in my profile if you wanna take a look. Also the song for this chapter is a favorite of mine, my squad had to preform to this song so go youtube it. Anyways, without further ado chapter 15...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

**Huddle Formation**

Huddle Formation by The Go Team

**BPOV**

I was jolted from my dream of Edward and I in the shower suddenly. I looked around the room to see what had woken me up. Edward was sound asleep with his arm around my back holding me to him, the hotel room was quiet, the alarm clock read 6:13 am. Since I couldn't find anything that could have woken me up, I decided to try and get a few more hours of sleep. Just as I was about to rest my head on Edward's chest I heard a loud banging come from the door.

_What the hell?_

I glanced down at Edward and saw that he was still sound asleep. So I slid out of the bed and picked up his shirt from the night before off the ground and slid it over my head. I stumbled my way through the still dark hotel room towards the door.

I opened the door to find Alice bouncing up in down in her cheer uniform. How someone could be this hyper this early in the morning is beyond me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked my voice full of sleep.

"I am here to get you ready," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Alice, it is 6 am, go away and come back in a few hours," I grumbled while attempting to shut the door in her face.

The door was almost shut when I felt resistance. I looked down and saw her little foot shoved between the door and the door jam.

"I don't think so B," she said firmly, "this is a big day and we have a lot to do. So that means we need to stick to a schedule, and right now we need to get you ready."

She pushed her way into my room and walked towards the bed where a sleeping Edward still resided. She heaved the huge bag she was carrying onto the bed waking Edward in the process.

"Bella?" he questioned while rubbing his eyes.

I walked over to the bed and crawled in next to him.

"Alice is here to get me ready, go back to sleep and I'll wake u you up in a little bit," I said while running my fingers through his hair to lull him back to sleep.

Alice mumbled something about going to start my shower and walked off towards the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later giving me a stern look and snapping her fingers.

I got up and walked past her still irritated from her early morning wake up call, "Don't snap your fingers at me," I glared at her.

She followed me into the bathroom and started talking about the competition while I stripped and stepped into the warm water. When she had demanded that I get out, I shut the water off and dried myself with a towel before taking a seat in the chair she had pulled into the bathroom.

She started on my hair, first blow drying it, the brushing it, and then curling it into soft curls.

Once my hair was deemed perfect, Alice pulled out a case that looked like a small suitcase and said that it was time to move onto makeup.

She used a sparkly white eye shadow and lots of mascara in order to make my eyes pop. We had decided a few weeks ago that we would have all the girls on the squad glue rhinestones on the sides of our eyes. So Alice started the long process of gluing the stones to my face while rambling about a pair of shoes she was gonna buy when we got back home.

When she was finished I sat up and looked into the mirror. The rhinestones actually looked really cool. They started at my eye and then continued back towards my hair and the over my eyebrow. She probably used 50 stones on each eye. **(on my profile if you can't picture it) **

I smiled at her while she handed me my competition uniform, which was different from our regular game uniforms. The top was long sleeved with FORKS written diagonally across my chest, the skirt was blue, white and black and about five inches of my stomach showed in between the top and the skirt.

After I was dressed and put my shoes on, I walked back into the bedroom and saw Alice packing my cheer bag for me and Edward sprawled out on his stomach.

"You have five minutes and then I coming back to get you," Alice said as she walked out of the room.

I crawled up onto the bed and straddled his lower back while leaning forward to place small kisses on his back and shoulder.

"Mmm," he groaned while turning over so I was now straddling his waist with the sheet in between us.

"Hi," I smiled down at his sleepy face.

"Baby, why are you dressed?"

"I told you, Alice is making us start early since we have a lot to do today," I said while running my finger down the trail of hair on his lower stomach.

"What is on your face?" he asked while squinting his eyes.

I leaned forward so he could get a better look, "About a million rhinestones."

"Hmm," he said as he through his head back onto his pillow and ran his hands up and down my exposed thighs.

I was just about to say something dirty when the pixie started banging on the door and shouting for me to haul ass. I looked down at Edward who had his eyes closed but a huge grin on his face.

"I gotta go," I leaned forward to give him a kiss when he grabbed my face and forced his tongue into my mouth making me moan loudly.

When the banging started again, I hopped off of Edward and grabbed my cheer bag and headed towards the door.

"Good luck baby, I'll see you after."

When I opened the door I met a very annoyed looking Alice. I just stepped past her and headed for the elevators without a word. I wasn't in the mood to argue.

By the time we made it to the grand ballroom which is where we practiced last night Alice was back to being her bubbly self. It looked like most of the girls were already here, but I think we were missing a few. Everybody had on their uniforms with their hair and makeup done similar to mine.

After the last few girls made it to the ballroom, we ran through the routine a few time. We had everything perfect. Since we did the routine a few times most of the girls hair was messed up a little so Alice whipped out a curling iron and found a plug in the corner of the room and was touching up everyones curls.

An hour later everybody had perfect curls again. We made sure all the girls had a ride to University of Portland, where our competition was taking place. The guys football game was going to be taking place on the University's football field later in the day.

We made it to the gym and signed in at the registration table. There were five schools including ours that had made it to the finals and it looked like everybody had already arrived and were preparing.

"Let's go see the stage," Alice said while hooking her arm through mine and dragging me in the direction of the stage.

The stage was actually a huge area covered in blue cheer mats with a black curtain in the background and a sign that read 'Washington State High School Cheerleading Finals'. There was a small table facing the stage which I assumed was for the judges. And the bleachers that we would be facing were huge and could hold a lot of people. There were already a few people sitting in the bleachers.

Alice and I turned to each other and started giggling with goofy looking smile on our faces. This was it, Alice and I had brought our squad here together.

I grabbed her hand and we walked back to our girls so we could start to stretch.

An hour and a half later the bleachers were packed and the first squad was about to preform. We were going third, so it wouldn't be long.

"Forks high school, you guys need to start making your way towards the stage," a young guy with a head set said to us.

We all got up and followed him back behind the curtain for us to wait.

"All right girls huddle up," Alice called.

We all formed a small circle, Alice on my right and Angela on my left.

I smiled at Alice and she nodded her head signaling for me to start talking.

"Okay, first off we are both so proud of all of you. You worked hard and you worked together and that has brought us here. So no matter what just be proud of that." I said while looking at each girl in the squad. "And secondly, just go out there and have fun, because that is the reason we even do this in the first place. So ignore the judges, just smile, and have fun." I finished smiling at our squad.

"Now, do we want to be supper cheesy and do a group hug?" I asked giggling. Everyone started laughing and we all hugged while laughing like hyenas.

"You guys are next," the headset guy said coming back over towards us. I nodded and moved us towards the side entrance of the stage.

"Deep breath," Alice said to the girls while standing next to me.

"And now the lovely ladies from Forks High School, from Forks Washington," came over the loud speaker right before headset guy motioned for us to go.

**EPOV**

After Bella left the hotel room I feel back asleep dreaming of my sexy girl in nothing but black lace. I was rudely awoken by Emmett and Jasper jumping up and down on top of my bed screaming at me to wake up. I'm not sure how they got into my room since I took the key Em had away from him.

I pried my eyes open slowly since someone had pulled the curtains open and let the damn sunshine into the room to blind me.

"Come on get up, I'm hungry. And mom said we couldn't order till you got your ass downstairs to eat with us," Emmett said while pulling my covers off of me. Thankfully I had slipped my boxers on before climbing into bed last night.

"Mom?" I questioned.

"Ya, we just got here," Jasper piped up from next to me.

It was then that I realized that Jasper was there, which meant that my parents and Bianca must be here also.

I was about to get up and get ready, but I obviously wasn't moving fast enough for Emmett since he felt the need to grab my ankle and drag me to the floor and into the bathroom. When he dropped my ankle he walked over to the shower and turned it on, "You have five minutes," he said before leaving me lying on the bathroom floor in my boxers.

After my quick shower and throwing some clothes on we were on our way downstairs to the hotel restaurant to have breakfast with my parents, Rose, and Bianca.

Emmett led the way into the restaurant, and walked towards the back. They were sitting at a circular booth in the far corner. The second Bianca saw me she slid out of the booth and ran right for me.

"Edward!" she squealed right before I scooped her into my arms and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi, princess."

"I missed you," she hugged my neck tightly, "where's mama?"

"She is getting ready for her competition, we will see her in a little bit," I explained while sliding into the booth next to my mother and setting Bianca on my other side.

I kissed my mothers cheek and said hello to Rose who was sitting in between my parents, and my father who were browsing the menu. Emmett and Jasper slid into the other side of the booth next to my dad.

When the waitress came everyone except Rose and my mother ordered something that would probably take a year off of our lives.

"So, are you and the girls ready for today?" my dad asked looking at Em and I.

I nodded while taking a sip of my water, "Ya, the girls are gonna be great, and Em and I won't have a problem."

"Edward, guess what?" Bianca said while looking up at me with a smile that melted my heart.

"What?" I asked smiling back at her.

"Esme and me watched St. Looey yesterday."

I looked towards my mother cause I had no clue what movie she was talking about.

"Meet Me In St. Louis," my mother explained.

I nodded, now understanding what she was talking about. Meet Me In St. Louis was an old Judy Garland movie that was my mothers favorite.

"Thats cool princess, did you like it?" I asked while smoothing her hair out of her face.

She nodded enthusiastically, "I loved the trolley part."

Just then the waitress showed up with our food that smelled amazing. I helped Bianca cut up her pancakes into smaller bites so it was easier for her to eat before I started eating. My father chuckled when he saw what I was doing.

By the time we finished eating it was time to make our way over to the University. Em and I ran up to our rooms and grabbed all our football stuff since our game was after the girls competition and we didn't want to have to come back to pick up our stuff.

When we got to the gym, the place was starting to fill up. My parents, Bianca, Jasper and I went to find seats on the bleachers while Em and Rose said they were going to go look around.

Emmett and Rose made their way through the bleachers and towards us about ten minutes later. Emmett was carrying an arm load of blue and silver pom-poms. He plopped down next to me with his sparkly haul.

"Why did you buy so many?" I questioned with an amused smirk.

"Well, I knew Bianca would want one, and Rose wanted one, and I didn't want to leave out mom, and I wanted one," he explained while dividing them among the 'other' women in our group. I just rolled my eyes when he started shaking his pom-pom in the air.

Bianca was sitting on my lap and shaking her pom-pom while giggling. I smiled and pulled her back against my chest and placed a kiss on top of her head.

Just then the announcer came over the loud speaker and introduced the first school. The first two schools were good, but I knew my girls squad was better. Bella told me that they would be going third which meant they were up next.

I sat in the stands waiting nervously for Bella and Alice to preform. My mom and dad were on my right and Em, Jazz, and Rose were sitting on my left. Bianca was still sitting in my lap looking around the huge room and holding the blue and silver pom pom in her hand.

"When is mama coming out?" she asked looking up at me.

"They should be out any minute," I explained while moving her hair off her face.

Just then the announcer came over the loud speaker, "And now the lovely ladies from Forks High School, from Forks, Washington."

Everybody in our section stood up and cheer loudly as they made their way onto the mats. I held Bianca up in my arms so she could see, she waved and yelled loudly, "Go mommy."

Bella looked so sexy and confident. She was going to do great.

The beginning beats of _Huddle Formation _by The Go Team started right after the girls got into position. My eyes were locked on Bella the entire time. They were doing great, every stunt was done to perfection. I found myself holding my breath when Bella was thrown up into the air. I was so afraid that the three skinny girls that were supposed to catch her would drop her, but that never happened. Bella and Amanda's tumbling section was coming up, this was their big finish. The other teams didn't have anything like this, and I knew it was gonna set them apart from everybody else.

They started off on opposite sides of the mat and then started running towards each other at full speed. Their timings were perfect, they both fell into the first flip at the same time. They flipped, spun, and twisted within inches of each other. With the final landing, I noticed that Bella hit the ground a little wired. I looked towards the judges, they were all applauding with huge smiles on their faces. I glanced at my family and no one else seemed to noticed Bella's landing. Maybe I was just seeing things.

I looked back at the mats and found the squad waving to the people in the bleachers with huge smiling faces. Bella was smiling but I could tell she was in pain and that she was favoring her left leg. They made their way off the mats and backstage.

"Em, can you take Bianca for a minute?" I asked while handing Bianca to Emmett. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at me sadly.

"Where are you going?" she pouted.

"I'll be right back," I kissed her forehead.

I made my way down the bleachers and towards the backstage area. There were so many girls I was having a hard time finding Bella. I caught a glimpse of white and blue, so I went that way. Most of the girls were jumping up and down squealing about how well they preformed.

Alice and Angela were hovering over Bella who was sitting on the ground clutching her ankle not making a sound. I rushed over towards them and knelt down in front of her, I pushed the hair off her face and she finally looked up at me.

"How bad is it?" I asked noticing that she wasn't crying.

"I think it's just a sprain," she replied with a small smile.

"Angela, can you go get her some ice?" I asked nicely. She nodded with a smile and went to look for some ice.

"Alice, can you go get my dad?" she was off before I even finished speaking.

"Come here baby," I said while lifting her into my arms so I could get her off the floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my chest. When I found a chair I sat down with her on my lap. I pulled her tight against my body and hummed softly to her.

"You did an amazing job out there?" I said softly.

She scoffed and I knew she had just rolled her eyes. "I'm serious," I lifted her chin so she was looking into my eyes, "I don't think anybody saw you hurt your ankle."

"You did."

"That is only because I'm hopelessly in love with you and you were the only thing I was watching."

She rested her head on my shoulder and placed a sweet soft kiss on the side of my neck. I could hear the music for the next squad start just when my father and Alice came around the corner.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked sounding a little frazzled. I loved that he cared about my girls so much.

"It's okay Carlisle, I think it's just a sprain," she said trying to calm him down.

"Well, lets take a look," he said while kneeling down in front of us.

"Which ankle?" he asked, not knowing which ankle he was supposed to be treating.

"My right."

I rubbed soothing circles onto her back while he took her shoe and sock off and began twisting her foot around. She would occasionally make a face or hiss when he did something, but I think she was trying to tough it out so she didn't worry anybody. In the middle of his examination Angela came up to us with a baggie full of ice. I thanked her while she smoothed the back of Bella's hair down. It was a calming gesture, whether it was supposed to calm Bella or herself I'm not sure.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure it's just a sprain," dad said looking up at us, "I'm gonna run out to the car and grab an ace bandage to wrap it up, while I'm gone put that ice on your ankle."

Twenty minutes later, Bella had her ankle wrapped up and was able to walk (or should I say wobble) towards the stage for the announcement of the winners. I made my way back up the bleachers with my dad following behind me. The second I was closed enough Bianca jumped out of Emmett's arms and into mine.

"You said you would be right back," she said while clinging tightly to my neck.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I had to do something," I said while taking my seat in between my mom and Em with Bianca in my lap.

Down on the mats all five squads were there anxiously awaiting the results.

One of the judges stood up and walked over to table that had three huge trophies and then some smaller ones behind each of those. She took the microphone and congratulated all the squads on making it this far, then she went on to name Roosevelt High third place, and West Ranch High second place.

"And now, Washington's State Cheerleading Champions are..." (why do they always have to do a long pause? This isn't American Idol) the ladies from Forks High School in Forks, Washington."

The crowd around us erupted into loud cheers for our girls. Alice and Bella stepped forward to accept the trophy together. Alice was having to help Bella walk a little, but one they got the trophy they were both rushed by the rest of their squad. Bianca was in my arms and cheering loudly while waving her pom-pom in the air.

We decided to wait for Bella and Alice outside the gym since there were way to many people in there and we would have never found them after everybody in the stands dispersed onto the floor.

We were all standing in a group listening to Bianca tell us how she wanted to be a cheerleader just like her mama. When Bella and Alice finally emerged from the building, Bianca squealed loudly and ran full force towards Bella.

"MOMMY!"

Bella being the amazing mother that she is, caught her in her arms without a stumble or a wince. I knew her ankle was probably killing her, dad gave her two aspirin but I doubt it took away all the pain.

"Hi, baby," she said hugging her close and walking slowly towards us. When she reached us I wrapped my arm tightly around her shoulder and pulled her into my side where she sunk in with a small sigh escaping her lips.

"Hows your ankle, Bella?" Rose asked.

"A little sore, but I'll be okay."

"Mommy, what is that?" Bianca asked pointing to the small trophy Alice was holding.

"That is our trophy, baby. Mine is in my bag, I'll show you later."

"But, I thought you got that really big trophy?" she questioned not understanding why everybody didn't get the gigantic trophy she had seen earlier.

"Our squad won that trophy and it will be displayed at our school, and then everybody in our squad got one of those to take home with them," Bella explained while smoothing Bianca's curls away from her face.

"Oh."

We decided to grab a quick lunch at the universities cafeteria before Em and I had to make our way to the football field.

Our coach gave us the typical pep-talk in the locker room before going out onto the field. He pretty much told us that if we didn't win our lives were going to be over (Coach Williams could be just a little dramatic sometimes).

We made our way onto the field and I saw the cheerleaders off to the side stretching and getting ready for the game, but Bella wasn't among them. I glanced over towards the coach and found that he wasn't paying attention so I jogged over towards Alice.

"Where's Bella?" I asked as soon as she saw me.

"Her ankle was bothering her, so she is sitting up there with everybody else," she pointed at the bleachers where our family was sitting, Bella was next to Rose and Bianca was sitting on her lap. They had a blanket wrapped around them, and when they saw me looking at them they both smiled and waved. Bianca even blew me a kiss. _God, I loved those girls so much. _

"CULLEN! Are you trying out to become a cheerleader?" coach yelled across the field.

I gave Bella one last smile and wink before I jogged back over towards my team.

"Sorry coach." He just smiled and rolled his eyes.

The game was amazing, the other team was really good which is what made it fun. We beat them and became Washington State Football Champions.

Everybody in the stands made their way down onto the field to congratulate us. I saw my family walking towards Em and I. My parents gave each us huge hugs saying how proud they were of us. Rose was attacking Emmett's mouth like she was searching for gold.

Right behind my parents stood my girls. Bella stepped forward with Bianca in her arms and kissed my cheek while Bianca kissed my other cheek. I saw the flash of a camera, but I wasn't paying that much attention to anything but my girls.

"Congratulations babe," she whispered into my ear. I wrapped my arms around both of them and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads.

It was about an hour before we made it back to the hotel. Alice, Em, Bella and I ran up to our rooms to change and grab our stuff. We decided that Alice and Jasper would ride with my parents so Bella, Bianca, and I could take the backseat of Em's jeep while he drove and Rose sat up front. So after loading all of our bags and getting Bianca's car seat situated in Em's Jeep we were on our way home.

All three girls fell asleep within the first two hours of driving and didn't wake up till we were back in Forks. Bianca didn't wake up at all so I carried her into the house and put her in bed while Emmett unloaded Bella's bag and brought it into the house and up to her room for her.

"I love you, baby," I said while kissing her at her front door.

"I love you too. Am I gonna see you tomorrow?"

"Ya, I'll come over and we can lounge around and watch TV all day," I said with a smirk.

She smiled up at me and gave me one last kiss before Emmett started to honk the horn. I was so glad tomorrow was the start of Christmas break. We would have three weeks to do whatever we wanted without having to worry about school. So now the only thing I had to worry about was what I was going to get Bella for Christmas.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. Even if it's to just say what you liked about this chapter. Or if any of you have ideas for E & B's gifts for each other. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** All outfits/presents are on my profile if you are interested. I am starting my spring classes on the 8th and my birthday is the 9th and of course V-day is the 14th so I am going to be a little busy, but I am really going to try and get Chapter 17 out before Valentines Day since Chapter 17 will be E & B's V-Day.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. **

* * *

**Auld Lang Syne**

_Auld Lang Syne by Mairi Campbell & Dave Francis_

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up to heavy feet stomping down the stairs. I rolled out of bed to see who was making so much noise at 8 in the morning. When I got to the kitchen I found Charlie sitting at the table sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. He was dressed in his police uniform, so I figured he was going to work today.

"Hi dad," I said quietly still not entirely awake.

"Hey Bells."

I walked across to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest mug we had and filled it with coffee before taking a seat next to him at the table. I pulled my legs up on the chair and hugged them to my chest while resting my head on my knees.

"How'd your competition go?" he asked while setting down his newspaper, "I'm sorry I wasn't awake when you got home, I have to work all day today and all night, so I turned in early."

"It's okay, we went straight to bed when we got home. The competition went great we got first place and so did the boys," I explained with a small smile, "I hurt my ankle, but it's actually feeling a lot better now," I said realizing that my ankle wasn't hurting anymore.

"That's great sweetie," he said while leaning over to hug me and place a kiss on top of my head.

"So where is the munchkin?"

"Still asleep I guess," I shrugged while sipping my coffee.

He nodded and went back to reading the paper.

"Do you want me to make you something before you go to work?"

"You don't have to," he said setting his paper down to look at me.

"It's okay, I need to make Bianca something to eat. How about some eggs and toast?" I asked while getting up and moving towards the fridge.

"Thanks Bells."

In the middle of me scrabbling the eggs Bianca came down the stairs rubbing her eyes. She was wearing my favorite pair of pajamas, they were light pink footies with small black polka dots and ruffles on the butt.

"Hi princess," Charlie said when he saw her enter the kitchen. He held his arms open for her while she climbed up into his lap.

I dished out the eggs while the toast was in the toaster. I set a plate down in front of Charlie and one across from him.

"Bianca, come eat you breakfast."

She climbed down off of Charlie's lap and made her way over towards her plate. Everyone was eating silently when Charlie broke the silence, "What are you guys doing today?"

I swallowed my food before answering, "Edward is going to come over and we are just going to hang here today,"

"That sounds like a good idea, you guys are probably still tired from your trip."

I nodded my head while watching Bianca shovel eggs into her mouth.

"Bella, I would feel better if Edward stayed here tonight with you guys since I won't be back till tomorrow morning."

I nodded my head, "He was gonna stay the night anyway."

"That's good," he got up and took his plate to the sink and washed his coffee cup out, "okay girls, I'm off," he placed a kiss on my forehead and then Bianca's before walking out of the kitchen.

When Bianca had finally finished eating I started on the dishes while she went into the living room to watch TV. I heard the front door open right after I finished washing the dishes.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call out.

I walked toward the living room to find him and Bianca sitting on the couch talking.

"Hi baby," he said pulling me down on the couch on the other side of him.

"Hi," I snuggled into his side and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Mommy, can we watch Smoky Mountain Christmas?" Bianca asked from the other side of Edward.

"Sure baby. Why don't you go find it and I'll put it on."

"Smoky Mountain Christmas?" Edward asked looking down at me and brushing my hair back.

"Ya, I used to watch this movie with my mother every Christmas, and Bianca has been watching it with me since she was born. It's a cheesy 80s movie with Dolly Parton, big hair and all," I explained with a smile thinking about all the times I've watched it.

After putting the dvd in the player we all settled on the couch. Edward was laying across the couch with me in front of him and Bianca in front of me. We had a really big blanket thrown across us to keep us warm.

Bianca sang along with Dolly when _I'd like to spend Christmas with Santa_ came on the TV. **(song on profile)** I could feel Edward shaking with silent laughter behind me while she belted out her favorite song. I just smiled at my baby while she sang her heart out.

I would always sing the last song of the movie (_Tis' The Season To Be Jolly_) to Bianca when she was little, now she was old enough to be the one to sing it. **(song on profile) **So I listened to her sing the song beautifully along with Dolly. Edward tightened his arm around me while she sang quietly. And when the little girl in the movie thanks god for making them a family he leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on my temple. I just sighed deeply and melted back into the amazing man who loved me and my child.

When the movie was over Bianca rolled over so she was facing us, "Can we watch Charlie Brown Christmas now?"

"Sure baby."

After watching Charlie Brown with his sad tree and Linus with his blue blanket. I made us some sandwiches for lunch. Edward suggested that we take a walk down to the park, so after bundling Bianca in a big puffy white jacket we started our walk. Bianca was walking about six feet in front of Edward and I who were taking our time while holding hands.

"So how many more Christmas presents do you need to buy?" he asked while swing our hands between us.

"Actually, I'm done," I said with a smile.

"You're done?" he sounded shocked, "How did you manage that?"

"I did most of my shopping online since we don't really have anywhere close that I could go." He nodded his head, "What about you, how much do you have left to buy?"

He gave me a sheepish look before answering, "Everything."

I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at that, I knew Edward hated shopping but I didn't think he would put it off this late. There was only a little over a week left till Christmas.

"I'm gonna go this weekend," he grumbled, "Em and Jazz still need to get some more presents."

I nodded while smiling at him, he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side. We walked the rest of the way to the park like that.

That night I made mac and cheese and Bianca and I made some Christmas cookies. By 9 o clock everybody was exhausted even though we didn't do much today. So I got Bianca ready for bed and Edward tucked her in so I could get myself ready for bed. When I was finished I stepped into my room to find Edward already under the covers with his eyes closed. I crawled in beside him and rested my head on his bare chest. He wrapped his arm around me and mumbled a 'goodnight baby' right before his breathing evened out.

I woke up at 12:15 a.m. to a dark room and a quiet house. I was snuggled next to Edward who was sound asleep and looked so peaceful. I rest my head back on his chest and was about to close my eyes when some movement by the window caught my eye. I lifted my head off Edward's chest and squinted my eyes towards the window.

Drifting slowly past the window were pure white snowflakes. It was the first snow of the season. I slowly slid out from underneath Edward's arm trying not to wake him. I walked quietly over to the window to watch the snow. It must have been snowing for a few hours, because there was a beautiful layer of white covering everything outside.

"Baby?" I heard Edward call softly from the bed.

I turned around to find Edward sitting up with his hair all over the place and the sleepiest eyes I have ever seen. I walked back to his side of the bed and knelt down next to him. I pushed his hair back trying to smooth it out.

"It's snowing," I smiled softly.

He gave me a look of total and complete confusion, "So?"

"Bianca has never seen snow before. I'm gonna go wake her up," I stood back up.

"What? Baby, don't wake her up, she can see it in the morning."

"It's not the same," I explained.

He sighed and then gave me a small smile before throwing his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, "At least put some layers on so you don't freeze."

We both moved around the room adding layers to our pajamas. After putting on my winter jacket we left my room and moved down the hall towards Bianca's room.

I moved over towards her bed where she was sleeping quietly. Edward moved around her room getting her some extra clothes so she wouldn't be cold.

"Baby," I said softly running my fingers through her hair, "wake up sweetie."

When she finally woke up she looked up at me with sleepy eyes, "Is it morning mommy?"

"No baby not yet, but it's snowing outside."

She instantly sprang up off her bed and ran to the window, "Wow, mommy can we please go out and play?" she pleaded with wide eyes, she had been waiting for it to snow ever since Charlie told her that it snows in Forks.

"Ya baby, but you need to put some more clothes on."

Edward helped her put layers on while I dug through the bottom of her closet for her snow boots that Renee just sent for her. Once she was bundled up like an Eskimo, Edward carried her downstairs so she would trip. He led us to the back door and opened it up letting the cool snow air hit our faces.

Edward set her down and she look off running through the backyard spinning in circles with her arms thrown out to her sides. He wrapped his arms around me from behind pulled me back against his chest and buried his face into my hair. I tilted my head back onto his shoulder and looked up at the falling snow.

"Mommy come watch me make a snow angle!"

Edward and I walked hand in hand to the middle of the yard where Bianca was squirming around on the ground trying to make an angle. Being born and raised in Phoenix and never seeing snow before Bianca was having some trouble making a snow angle. Edward helped her move her arms and legs the right way and then helped her up.

We played in the snow for about an hour before I thought we should go back inside. Edward started a fire in the fire place while I stripped the layers off of myself and Bianca. I put Elf in the dvd player and we snuggled up together on the couch in the same position as earlier, Edward behind me and Bianca in front of me. About 30 minutes into the movie Bianca was sound asleep in my arms. Edward and I drifted off not long after that.

********

It was now Christmas Eve and I found myself surrounded by my family and friends in the Cullen living room while Charlie and Carlisle were dragging the Christmas tree into the house. Edward and Emmett were unloading the pink and purple ornaments that Bianca picked out at the store.

Alice was sitting on the floor in front of me painting her toes babbling to Jasper about a purse that she wanted for Christmas. Rose was sitting next to me on the couch braiding Bianca's hair who sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Okay everybody," Esme announced walking into the room carrying a huge plate of cookies, "fresh baked cookies are done."

Emmett jumped up almost knocking the plate out of Esme's hands, "Oh my god mom," Emmett moaned while shoving a whole cookie into his mouth, "this is so good."

After rolling her eyes at her son, Esme moved around the room offering everyone a cookie. She had made the best sugar cookies in the shape of Christmas trees.

"Esme, are these the cookies we are going to leave for Santa?" Bianca asked with a worried look thinking that we were eating all of Santa's cookies.

"I have a plate of cookies in the kitchen for you to leave for Santa," she smiled at Bianca who started eating her cookies after hearing that.

When Charlie and Carlisle finally got the tree standing in the corner of the living room, they both collapsed onto the couch stating that they were exhausted and needed a stiff drink.

"Edward, can I decorate the tree now?" Bianca asked walking over towards Edward who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sure sweetie," he said while handing her the first ornament and standing up to come sit next to me on the couch.

She started decorating the tree while everybody just sat quietly and watched her while soft Christmas music played throughout the room. Bianca was having such a good time decorating that we decided to let her do the whole thing. And since she was so small she could only reach so high, which means all 30 ornaments were hanging from the bottom portion of tree while the rest was completely bare. Esme was sitting there taking pictures next to her half decorated tree smiling.

"Okay lets exchange our gifts!" Alice exclaimed after Bianca was finished decorating. Since Rose and Jasper were going over to their grandparents house in Seattle tomorrow and Alice was going to be with her family we decided to exchange a few gifts tonight while we were all together.

"Lets give the boys their presents first," Rose suggested.

I pulled out five envelopes from my purse and gave Edward, Em, Jasper, Carlisle, and my dad each an envelope. "So this is from all of us," Alice said with a smile, "and I'll explain more once you have opened them."

All five men started opening the envelopes at the same time, "Oh my god!" Emmett exclaimed loudly. I looked around at all five men who had the same look as Em on their faces.

"So you guys will be flying to Miami on Saturday and staying in the four seasons near the stadium and then attending the 44th annual Super Bowl and then flying home Monday morning," Alice said with a huge smile.

Edward turned towards me with a goofy grin, "Thank you so much baby."

"You're welcome, but this is also from Alice and Rose." After that we got hugs from every single man in the room thanking us so much.

After everyone had calmed down Edward pulled an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to Bianca, "This is from Em, Jasper, and I."

She opened the envelope and pulled a piece of paper out and stared at it for a few seconds before looking towards Edward and I with a look of confusion. Edward moved off the couch and sat down next to Bianca, "This is a jungle gym swing set that is going to be in your backyard," he explained.

"You mean this is gonna be all mine?" she asked.

He nodded his head smiling at her, which caused her to jump up and scream, "Mommy look!" She ran over to me to show me the picture of the jungle gym. It was huge, it had a swing set, monkey bars, slides, basically anything you wanted in a jungle gym it had it.

"Wow baby that is really cool, did you say thank you?" I asked my daughter who was bouncing up and down in excitement. She ran over and tackled Edward and then moved onto hug Jasper and Emmett.

I gave Esme, Alice and Rose gift cards to a wonderful spa in Seattle, I planned it out that we would go and do a spa weekend the same weekend that the boys would be in Miami. Alice gave me a Chloe purse and Rose gave me an outfit for me to wear for new years.

We all sat around the room talking after the gifts were exchanged. Bianca fell asleep in Edward's arms not long after she set the plate of cookies on the table along with a glass of milk.

Since Charlie had to go into work really early the next morning Bianca and I were staying at the Cullen house and doing Christmas Day with them, so Edward took Bianca up to the guest room on the second floor and put her to bed.

Around 10 o clock everyone decided to leave. So after giving everyone a hug and kiss goodbye Edward, Esme, Em, and I returned to the living room while Carlisle munched on the Santa cookies and trailed half eaten cookies in the fireplace, so it looked like Santa dropped a cookie when he was leaving.

Esme and I finished wrapping a few of Bianca's presents that were going to be from Santa while Edward sat behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

About an hour and a half later all the gifts were wrapped everybody was pretty tired so we all said goodnight and went to bed. Edward and I were to tired to do anything sexual so we fell into bed and drifted off to sleep quickly wrapped in each others arms.

The next morning we were woken up by Bianca jumping up and down on the bed screaming, "Wake up, Santa came!"

I let out a loud groan and rolled over to see Edward pull her down onto the bed in between us and place a kiss on her forehead. I rolled onto my side so I could see both of them. Edward had his arms wrapped around Bianca and pulled against his chest, she was staring into my eyes with a huge smile on her beautiful face.

"Merry Christmas, baby," I said while leaning forward to give her a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, mommy. Santa came and left me present and ate the cookies."

Bianca tilted her head back so she could look at Edward, "Can we go open presents now?"

"Of course, princess," he smiled at her enthusiasm.

We all crawled out of bed and made our way downstairs. Edward was carrying Bianca in one arm and pulling my behind him with the other. I was still really tired so he was practically dragging me.

We entered the kitchen to find Carlisle sitting at the table reading the news paper and sipping coffee while wearing his bath robe and flannel pajama pants. Esme was pulling something out of the oven that smelled delicious and humming what sounded like jingle bells.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Emmett exclaimed loudly making me jump when he entered the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, Emmy," Bianca yelled and jumped out of Edward's arms and into Emmett's.

Edward wrapped his arms around my chest and pulled me back so I was right against his chest, "It smells really good mom," his voice was muffled because his lips were pressed against my temple.

"Well, it's done so come and get it," she spun around with a huge smile.

We walked over towards the counter and saw the biggest cinnamon rolls I had ever seen, they were covered in frosting and oozing gooeyness. I grabbed my plate and a plate for Bianca and followed Edward over to the table.

After cutting Bianca's cinnamon roll into bite size pieces I was finally able to take a bite of my own. It was so good, it was like Cinnabon, but way better.

Once everybody had eaten their fill, (Emmett eating two whole cinnamon rolls and whatever Bianca couldn't eat of her own) we moved to the living room to open presents. Edward and I settled ourselves onto the couch while Emmett and Bianca sat in front of the mountain of presents waiting for Carlisle and Esme to find the camera.

"Okay, who's first?" Esme asked while walking into the room holding a video camera.

"Me!" Bianca and Em yelled at the same time.

I rolled my eyes and felt Edward shaking in silent laughter. Esme was giving Emmett 'the look,' you know the look only a mother can give.

"Fine, little B can go first," Em sighed.

Bianca was ripping paper so fast she was almost a blur. She squealed every time she got something she wanted. She got a bunch of new dolls, and clothes for those dolls, and a house for the dolls from Carlisle and Esme. Santa gave her a tricycle, some new Disney dvds, and a bunch of toys. By the time she finished unwrapping all her presents she was sitting in a sea of wrapping paper and all I could see was her little head poking out.

Em got some games for his Wii, new clothes, and some football memorabilia. Carlisle gave Esme a beautiful silver pendent necklace with Edward and Emmett's birthstones on it.

"These are for you guys," Esme said while handing Edward and I identical packages, "it's from Carlisle and I," she smiled sweetly.

We opened the presents at the same time and I let out a small gasp when I saw what the box contained. Esme had taken a picture of Bianca and I kissing Edward's cheeks right after he won the state championship. She turned the photo black and white and put it into a beautiful silver frame. He had one arm wrapped around me and the other holding Bianca, and he had the biggest smile on his face.

My eyes filled with unshed tears as I ran my finger over Bianca and Edward's faces in the photo. I finally was able to speak, "Thank you," I said softly. She walked over to us on the couch and pulled me into her arms, I hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you mom," Edward said quietly. I totally forgot he was there, I looked over at him while still in Esme's arms to find him looking at his photo with a sweet smile.

"Your welcome sweetie," she said to him right before she placed a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Alright baby, open my presents," Edward said reaching down and picking up two pale blue boxes that I recognized as Tiffany & Co boxes.

"Edward," I said in a warning tone knowing he spent way to much money on me.

"Just open them," he said rolling his eyes with a smile. I moved out of Esme's arms and Edward handed me a medium sized box first while holding the smaller one in his lap.

I pulled the white ribbon off the top and lifted the lid with a shaky hand, inside was a little blue pouch. I lifted the pouch and turned it upside down and something silver fell into my palm. It was a bracelet with a thin chain and in the middle was a silver heart that was made up of three diamonds.

"It's beautiful," I smiled softly at him, "will you put it on for me?" He took the bracelet out of my hand and fastened it on to my right wrist. The diamonds were shinning brightly. I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "Thank you."

"You still have one more," he placed the other box into my lap.

I felt Esme get up off the couch and move across the room. I opened the little blue box and inside was a ring identical to the bracelet, a heart with three diamonds in the middle.

"Edward?" I looked up at him to see him smiling.

"There's an inscription," he gestured to the ring in my hands. I tilted it so I could read what was written inside.

"_My heart belongs to you, forever and for always," _I read the words softly, tears instantly filling my eyes.

He reached out and took the ring from me,"I love you so much, and I know we are to young for marriage, but I want you to know that someday I _will _marry you." He slid the ring onto my ring finger on my right hand and then kissed the ring.

"I love you so much Edward" I managed to whisper before his lips crashed against mine.

After a few seconds of kissing his sweet soft lips I remembered there were other people in the room. When I pulled away and looked around the room it was empty. Everyone had stepped out to give us a few minutes together.

The rest of the day was filled with Bianca and Em playing with all of Bianca's new toys, Esme cooking a huge Christmas dinner which she refused to let me help with, and Edward and I snuggled up together on the couch.

Later that night Charlie came over and we all sat down and ate dinner together, like a family.

**~*~**

It was New Year's Eve and I found myself following Edward across my yard over to Alice's house. He was carrying Bianca in his arms and holding my hand to make sure I didn't slip in the snow. I was wearing my Christmas present from Rose which was tight black jeans with a burgundy flowy top and black leather wedges that had spikes going down the back. **(on profile)**

I let Bianca pick out her outfit for tonight and she chose a pale pink dress that looked like a tutu and pink converse. Edward was lazy and said he wanted to be comfortable tonight so he was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. **(on profile)**

We didn't knock on Alice's door since the music was so loud nobody would have heard. When we stepped in I could hear Em arguing loudly with Alice. Edward and I looked at each other in confusion. He pulled me along behind him in search of the yelling.

We walked into the living room to find Em and Alice playing guitar hero. Emmett was laughing loudly and Alice had a scowl on her face. Jasper and Rose were sitting on the sofa watching and trying to hold in their laughter.

I sit down next to Rose and Edward sits down next to me with Bianca on his lap.

"What's going on?" I ask quietly.

"She is determined to beat him and he has been taunting her," Rose laughed quietly.

"I bet you wish you could beat me," Em said without taking his eyes off the screen. I heard Alice give a small growl.

"How long have they been doing this?" I asked.

"About 20 minutes," Jasper replied.

Rose was wearing super tight jeans and a bright red top and black high heels, her long blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Jasper had a guns and roses t-shirt and jeans on. **(on profile)**

It seems all of the boys adopted Edward's philosophy of wanting to be comfortable tonight. Em was wearing a t-shirt and jeans also.

"That's it!" Alice exclaimed loudly, "I give up." She slammed the guitar onto the floor and spun around.

Her face went from pissed off to happy in a nano second, "When did you guys get here?" She bounced over towards us and plopped down on my lap.

"A few minutes ago," I answered, "I like your outfit."

She was wearing a navy blue ruffled skirt and a black corset. **(on profile)**

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself," she smiled at me.

I glance up at Emmett who is trying to shove Jasper off the couch so he can sit down.

"Oh my god, Emmett," I look at his shirt, "that shirt is perfect for you."

He looks down at his chest and then smiles at me, "Thanks, mom bought it for me." He was wearing a navy shirt with white writing on the front that said, 'My mom thinks I'm cool'.

"Mommy?"

I look over at Bianca who was wrapped up in Edward's arms and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh," Alice jumped up off my lap and picked Bianca up, "come on we have lots of food in the kitchen."

Everybody follows Alice into the kitchen, there was food everywhere. The kitchen table was filled with all kinds of appetizers, the counters in the kitchen have desserts and drinks.

After eating and talking for a while we decided to play guitar hero, even though Alice refused to play.

Bianca fell asleep on the couch around 10:30 with Albert snuggled up next to her. Edward covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead. I knew she wasn't going to make it to midnight.

We all sat around the living room listening to soft music and talking.

At 11:45 Alice hopped up and disappeared into the kitchen and then returning with six glasses of champagne.

Once everybody had a glass she raised hers into the air, "A toast, to a wonderful year." We all clink our glasses together and down our drinks.

It was almost midnight so Alice turned the TV onto the New York New Years feed. Even though the ball had dropped 3 hours earlier they were playing it again for the west coast.

Alice and Jasper were huddled in the corner making out, I guess they couldn't wait till midnight. Emmett was whispering into Rose's ear and making her blush. Edward and I were standing in the middle of the room watching the TV wrapped up in each others arms.

"I love you so much," he said quietly while staring into my eyes. The people in time square started to countdown.

"15, 14, 13..."

"I love you too."

"12, 11, 10..."

"You and Bianca are the best things that happened to me this year."

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5..."

"Forever and for always," I whisper.

"4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

He leaned down and gently took my bottom lip in between his. I wrap my arms around his neck and tangle my hands into his hair pulling him closer to me. He pulls my hips tightly into his and continues to kiss me softly but full of passion.

When we are forced to pull apart in order to breathe he rests his forehead against mine and stares into my eyes. The TV is now playing a beautiful slow version of Auld Lang Syne.

Edward slowly starts to sway us back and forth without removing his forehead or eyes from mine. "Happy New Year, baby."

"Happy New Year," I lean up slightly and place a small kiss on his lips.

We move slowly together while listening to the music flowing into the room and surrounding us in our own little bubble. In that moment, it is just Edward and I.

When the song ends, he kissed me once more before pulling away, "Lets go home, baby."

He walks over to the couch and scoops Bianca into his arms. I notice that everybody has already left the room and that we are alone.

We cross the yard and walk into my dark house. Edward places Bianca on the bed and steps out of the room, I undress her and put her pajamas on and tuck her into bed. When I open the door to my bedroom the lights are off but the room is filled with the glow of candles that have been placed throughout the bedroom. Edward is standing in the middle of the room with a soft smile on his face. I slowly walk over towards him and he pulls me against his chest and kisses me softly.

I move my hands under his shirt and up his chest, over his tight stomach and past his nipples. I grab the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. I start placing small kisses across his chest and down his stomach. He pulls my shirt over my head and quickly undoes my bra.

We both start to undue each others pants at the same time and find that it's easier if we just take care of our own clothes.

Once we are both completely naked he pulls me over to the bed and gently pushes me down and then crawls in between my legs.

We made love for hours that night. It was full of breathy kisses, sweaty bodies joining together, and showing each other how much we loved one another.

* * *

_The Smoky Mountain Christmas part is actually something I have done with my mother every Christmas since I was a child. __HAS ANYONE SCENE IT? _

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WRITE FOR YOU, SO LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **I don't even have a good excuse for why this took me so long. I can only promise to never make you wait that long again. So on with the read...

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

**Today Was A Fairytale**

Today Was A Fairytale by Taylor Swift

**BPOV**

It was 6:30 in the morning and we were all standing outside of the Cullen's house. Emmett, Charlie, and Carlisle were packing the luggage into the cars. Alice and Rose were sitting on the porch talking quietly while Jasper was leaning up against the porch rail wearing sunglasses and drinking coffee out of a huge thermos. Edward and I were sitting on the porch swing with Bianca curled up asleep on Edward's lap.

This was the weekend that the boys were flying to Miami for the super bowl and us girls were going to Seattle for our spa weekend.

"Alright, the cars our packed," Carlisle said with a smile while clapping his hands together, "where is your mother?" he asked Edward.

He shrugged in reply, "Inside."

I continued to rest my head on Edward's shoulder while we waited for everybody to be ready to go. He kept leaning down and placing kisses on my forehead.

Finally everybody was standing on the driveway and the house was locked.

"Let's get this shindig going baby!" Emmett exclaimed loudly causing Bianca to stir slightly in Edward's arms.

"Em, shut up," Edward whispered harshly while glaring at him.

"Oh, sorry," he said much quieter while placing a small kiss on Bianca's forehead.

"Okay, I guess we will see you guys Monday," Alice said while giving Jasper a quick hug.

Edward walked over to his mom's Escalade and strapped a sleeping Bianca into her car seat before giving her a quick kiss.

He pinned my body against the car door he just shut and leaning down so our foreheads were pressed together much like the rest of our bodies.

"I love you baby," he kissed me softly, "please be careful while you are in Seattle."

"I will," I smiled while giving him a kiss.

"Edward, if you aren't in the car in the next minute you are going to spend the weekend at the spa with the girls," Emmett bellowed.

I laughed lightly before giving him one more kiss goodbye.

Alice and I got into the back seat while Rose took shotgun. She claimed that if she was forced to sit in the backseat she would get sick and puke, so she gave us the choice of letting her having the front seat or risk having her bodily fluids sprayed at us.

Since she was sitting in the front seat she was also in charge of the music, so she hooked her ipod up and put some Enya since Bianca was still asleep.

It was a 3 hour drive to Seattle and the boys were in the car right behind us since they were flying out of Sea Tac. At one point Carlisle who was driving passed us while Emmett mooned us laughing like a hyena. He had the whitest butt cheeks I have ever seen. I was just thankful that Bianca had still been asleep, it would have scarred her for life.

After Bianca had woken up she asked if we could listen to Kellie Pickler, her favorite song right now was red high heels. She knew all the words and would sing at the top of her lungs.

We arrived at our hotel which Esme booked, The Fairmont Olympic. To say in was beautiful was a complete understatement. I held Bianca's hand while we moved through the lobby to the front desk. While Esme checked us in Alice, Rose, and I marveled at the sheer size of the lobby, it was huge, tall ceilings of dark wood and cream furniture surrounded us.

"Okay, I got us 3 rooms all on the same floor," Esme said while handing both Alice and I a card, "I figured Alice and Rose could share, that way you and Bianca have your own room."

"Thank you Esme," I smiled while giving her a hug which Alice and Rose jumped in on, and not one to be left out Bianca wiggled her way into the middle of our lovefest.

We made our way up to our rooms to lie down for a minute, since we had to be at the spa at 11. So we had an hour to get settled. Bianca and I walked into the room to find a kind sized bed, a huge flat screen TV, and an amazing bathroom with a jacuzzi tub.

About 45 minutes later Alice came knocking on my door saying it was time to leave.

When we arrived at the spa they ushered us back to change into the fluffiest robe I have ever worn. If I could I would marry that robe, I mean I love Edward and all, but that robe was like a gift from god. They even had a child size one for Bianca. She told me that she felt like a grown up getting to wear a robe and hang out with the girls.

We started out with facials followed by a light lunch of fruit and tea sandwiches. While we ate lunch Esme told us stories about Edward and Emmett from when they were little. Like the time Emmett shut the lights off in the bank which set the alarm off and called the police. And when Edward pushed the stop button on the escalator in the mall sending a little old woman flying off. Esme had the patience of a saint, she said that it was necessary if you were raising boys.

After lunch we got massages, Bianca was tired so she took a nap on the couch in the room where we were getting massaged. Then we finished our day with a mani/pedi which Bianca loved because I told her she could pick out whatever color she wanted. She picked an orangey red called My Chihuahua Bites, I think she just liked the name.

By the time we got back to the hotel we were starving, so we filed into Esme's suit and order enough room service to feed a small army.

"Well, it's still early, do you guys wanna order a movie?" Esme asked while flipping through the selection of movies we could pick from.

"Ohhh, I've heard that one is good," Alice said pointing at the screen where Esme had stopped on a movie called Valentine's Day.

We all snuggled up on Esme's king size bed together wrapped in blankets. In the middle of the movie Bianca mentioned that the actor playing a high school track star was cute and she wanted to marry him. Shortly after that she feel asleep sprawled across the bed.

"I better get her changed and put to bed," I said once the movie had ended.

"Alright dear, we will see you guys in the morning, I had a lot of fun today," Esme said while giving Bianca and I a kiss on the cheeks.

I lifted Bianca's limp body into my arms, "Night you guys."

I changed Bianca into her pajamas and tucked her in without her waking up, I don't know how she slept like the dead since I was a very light sleeper.

I was about to step into the bathroom to draw myself a bath when my cellphone rang. I looked at the name lighting up the screen and instantly had a smile on my face.

"Hello?" I answered with a smile in my voice.

**EPOV**

When we got to the airport dad parked his car in the overnight lot before we unloaded our bags and made our way into the terminal.

We were all carrying our bags on so we wouldn't have to worry about checking them. We made it through security almost without any problems. Emmett forgot to empty his pockets and take his belt off, so they had to pull him aside and put him in a clear box and run a medal detector wand over him. When the security woman was finished he walked out and whispered to Jazz and I that he felt violated.

We made it to our gate about an hour before the plane was scheduled to take off, so we all settled into the uncomfortable plastic chairs. I pulled out the book I was currently reading, while Jazz did the same. Dad and Charlie started a conversation about some women named Marian Winters and how she had gotten a botched boob job, you would think they were 50 year old housewives. Em slipped his ear buds into his ears and started humming along to whatever he was listening to.

I was in the middle of reading about a man who had stolen a car was driving down PCH with cops chasing him when I hear my brother singing the words to his song. He is slumped in his seat with his legs sprawled out in front of him and his head is thrown back against his seat with his eyes closed.

At this point I can only make out a few of his words, waking up... vegas... up... glitter.

I look towards Jasper who just smiles and shrugs going back to his book, I follow his lead and just ignore Emmett.

Until he makes it so I nor anyone else in the terminal can ignore him. He is now singing at the top of his lungs his eyes still closed and his legs bouncing to the beat and his body swaying in his seat. People are giving us the weirdest looks so I nudge his arm and get no response. I look to my dad for help, however he and Charlie are bent over laughing with tears running down their faces.

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

Finally Jasper through his candy bar at Emmett's head startling him from his impromptu concert.

"What?" he snapped while pulling his ear buds out and rubbing the spot where the candy bar hit his head. Jasper made a point of looking left and right to show Em all the people staring at him. Then all of a sudden several people start clapping and smiling at him. Emmett eats it up, he stands and takes a bow while winking at people.

Just then they announce that our flight is starting to board, thank god.

The plane had 3 seats on one side and 2 on the left. Dad and Charlie were sitting in the first 2, Jazz and I were taking the 2 right behind them leaving Emmett to sit behind us next to an elderly women.

Just as the plane was about to take off I hear Emmett talking with the women, from what I could tell they were talking about TV.

As the plane lifted into the air I heard Em ask her a question, "Have you ever seen the show Lost?"

While rolling my eyes at my idiot of a brother I turned my Ipod on and shut my eyes.

About 5 and a half hours later we were landing. My legs were stiff, I was hungry and I wanted to strangle Emmett. My Ipod died 3 hours into the flight so I was forced to listen to Emmett tell the poor women sitting next to all about his life for the last 2 and a half hours. And believe me, his life is _not _that interesting. I don't think he stopped talking the entire flight.

We were all tired and hungry, so we rented a car and drove straight to the hotel. The girls had payed for two suites next to each other. Charlie and my dad were staying together and us guys would take the other one.

We rode the elevator up to the 29th floor and walked down the short hall way to our rooms. The second Jazz opened the door we were in awe. The suite was huge, there was a giant TV in the living room with two comfy looking couches, and an entire wall made of glass that gave us a view of the entire city. There was a bedroom to the right and another to the left.

"Okay, so how are we gonna decide who gets the bedrooms and who is sleeping their happy ass on the roll out couch?" Jazz asked while spinning around to look at Em and I.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" I suggested.

They both nodded their heads while making fist in front of them.

"Rock, paper, scissors," we all said.

I had rock, Jasper had paper, and Em was moving his fingers around.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked Em.

"That's fucking fire! It beats everything!" He exclaimed loudly.

I just rolled my eyes, "Emmett loses by default."

"What? Why?"

"If you are going to act like a child you can do it out here on the couch by yourself," I said while walking towards one of the rooms and Jazz walked to the other one.

"I'm gonna order room service," Emmett yelled out right before I shut the bedroom door and flopped face first onto the bed.

I rolled over and pulled my cell out of my pocket so I could call Bella. The phone rang several times before she answered.

"Hello?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hi baby."

"I miss you, how was your flight? Are you at the hotel? Have you eaten anything? You sound worn out."

I laughed lightly at her rambling, "The flight was fine with the exception of Emmett being Emmett. We just got to the hotel and it's amazing. I haven't eaten yet, but Em is ordering room service as we speak. And I miss you too baby. Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom of my hotel room."

"Why?"

"I was about to take a bath."

"Where is Bianca?"

"Asleep in the bedroom."

I heard her turn on the bath faucet, and then the rustle of clothing.

"Baby? What are you doing?"

"I am getting into the bath." I heard the rippling of water.

I am instantly hard thinking about her naked and wet in the bathtub. I wish I was there with her. I unbutton my jeans and pull my cock out. I slowly move my hand up and down my shaft. Then I heard Bella moan quietly.

"Oh god baby... are you touching yourself?" I pant into the phone.

"Mmmm, it feels so good," she pants right back.

I move my hand faster up and down twisting my hand when I get to the top, imaging that it was Bella making me feel like this.

"Tell me what you're doing baby?"

"I have my fingers in me pretending that they are yours. I wish it was you touching me, and making me feel this way," she said in a sexy voice.

"I am so close baby," I said after a few minutes of stroking and breathy pants.

"Me too."

A few seconds later I came to the sounds of Bella falling over the very same edge.

"God baby, I miss you," I said to her while listening to her heavy breathing.

We talked for a few more minutes before Emmett pounded on my door informing me that room service was here and Bella needed to get out of the bath.

"I love you baby, kiss Bianca for me. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night Edward."

I woke up early the next morning to Emmett jumping up and down on my bed singing some obnoxious song.

"Shut up," I grumbled while pushing Emmett's leg when he was mid jump sending his ass flying towards the floor.

"Hey, that hurt," he said while rubbing his ass.

"I was just coming to wake you up to tell you Charlie and dad are in the living room eating breakfast."

"Kay," I yawned, "I'll be out in a minute."

They ordered a huge amount of food, there was every kind of breakfast food you could think of at the table.

After we were done eating we all changed into really warm clothes . When we got to the stadium I was surprised at the amount of people. It looked like a solid wall of bodies.

The second we found our seats Emmett ordered himself nachos. A little later he got a hot dog, ice cream, cotton candy, beer, and peanuts. I would not be surprised if he puked by the end of the day. It was an amazing game, the saints won 31 to 17.

During halftime Em and I ran up to the gift shop to buy some stuff for the girls. I bought Bella a jersey that I was hoping I could get her to wear with nothing else, I bought Bianca a t-shirt and a teddy bear wearing a jersey.

By the time we got back to the hotel we were all exhausted and we had an early flight so we all went straight to bed after a quick call to the girls who were having a slumber party on the floor of my living room with my mother.

A few minutes after I hung up the phone I fell into a deep sleep.

**BPOV**

I woke up Monday morning on the living room floor of the Cullen home with Bianca lying across my stomach. I gently moved her off of me and onto the sleeping bag and pillow next to me.

I got up off the floor stepping over Alice and Rose who were sprawled all over the floor and walked into the kitchen where I smelled coffee and pancakes.

"Morning," I said to Esme who was flipping pancakes on the griddle, I took a seat on the bar stool.

"Good morning sweetie," she kissed my forehead while she set a cup of coffee in front of me.

She went back to cooking breakfast while I sat there sipping my coffee.

"The boys should be back soon," she said while flipping more pancakes.

I looked at the clock on the microwave which read 10:45 am.

"Gezz, I didn't realize it was that late."

Just then I heard the front door open and footsteps moving through the house. Carlisle walked into the kitchen and planted a big kiss on Esme's cheek while wrapping his arms around her from behind. They were too cute.

I was so wrapped up in watching their reunion that I didn't hear Edward approach until I felt him wrap both arms around my shoulders from behind and place a kiss to my temple.

"Hi baby," he whispered while his lips brushed against my ear.

I spun around quickly, "I missed you!" I exclaimed pulling his face to mine. We kissed for a solid minute before we were interrupted by my dad clearing his throat.

"Hi dad," I gave him a small smile.

"Hi sweetie," he kissed my forehead, "I'm actually gonna run by the station for a bit, I just wanted to come and say hi to you."

Just then my baby walked into the room rubbing her eyes. When she finally opened her eyes and saw Edward her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Edward!" she exclaimed running to him so he could scoop her up into his arms.

He placed kisses all over her face making her giggle loudly, "How are you princess?"

"I'm good. I missed you. Did you miss me?" she asked while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course, I missed you the most."

"Hey, what about me?" I asked feigning hurt making Bianca giggle.

"I missed both my girls so much," he said while pulling me into his side so he could hug us both.

We all spent the rest of the day in the house playing board games, watching TV and talking about our weekends.

Valentine's day fell on a Sunday so Edward had made plans that he was very excited about. He wouldn't tell me what we were doing or where we were going, he just told me to dress Bianca and myself warmly and comfortably.

I always believed that Valentine's Day was a made up holiday to make single people feel bad about themselves, however I now have a boyfriend who I love so now I am just another love struck fool.

Edward was picking us up at 10 so I needed to get up and get Bianca and I ready. I put on a long sleeve red sweater dress with black tights and ballet flats. When Bianca saw what I was wearing she asked if she could dress like me. So I helped her into a red dress thick black leggings to keep her warm and patent leather mary janes.

Edward arrived looking all kinds of sexy wearing jeans, converse, a dark grey t-shirt and a leather jacket. I threw on a long black coat while Edward helped Bianca into her fuzzy black coat.

"Ladies," he said while holding the front door open for us.

Edward strapped Bianca into her car seat and then we were off.

"So any hints as to where we are going?" I asked while playing with his fingers that were twined with mine.

"Port Angeles," he said with a sly smile.

When we got to Port Angeles he parked the car and we got out and he started walking us down the sidewalk. I could hear people laughing and screaming. When we turned the corner I saw where we were going to be spending the day. The sign above the entrance said 'Valentine's Day Carnival'.

I turned toward Edward who wore a huge grin. Bianca was bouncing up and down with a smile just as big as Edward's.

"Let's go ladies," he said taking each of our hands and leading us into the carnival.

"Can we play the games? Can we ride that ride? And that one? And that one?" Bianca asked while pointing in all different directions.

"Calm down princess, we will do everything you want to do," Edward said while lifting Bianca into his arms and grabbing my hand so we wouldn't get separated while we navigated through the many people.

He lead us over to the first game booth where you had to throw rings trying to hit a red milk bottle in the middle. Edward lifted Bianca so she was standing on the counter while he paid a dollar for 5 rings.

"Kay princess, all you have to do is aim for the red bottle," he explained handing Bianca the rings and wrapping his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall.

She took her first ring, squinted her eyes, and held her tongue between her teeth before she threw her first ring. She missed 3 rings before she actually got the forth ring on the red bottle. Because she got one ring she won a small pink pony that she named princess sparkle.

We played almost all of the carnival games winning Bianca so many stuffed animals that Edward had to take them all back to the car.

"Are we ready for lunch?" Edward asked while placing a kiss to my forehead and pulling me close to his side.

"What do you want to eat baby?" I looked at Bianca who was looking around at all of the food choices.

She pointed to her left where there was a big sign for funnel cakes.

Laughing lightly Edward scooped her up, "How about we have some pizza first?"

While Bianca was finishing her pizza Edward went to get Bianca her funnel cake. He came back with a funnel cake big enough for 4 people topped with a huge amount of powder sugar and drizzled with chocolate.

Ten minutes later Bianca had chocolate and powder sugar all over her face and hands.

"Mmm, that was yummy."

After cleaning her up we walked towards the rides. Bianca was totally fearless, we went on every ride that she wanted to go on.

It was 4 o clock and I could see that Bianca was getting tired, "I think we need to get you home baby."

"Just one more ride mama?" she pointed towards the Ferris wheel.

We got in the little rocking cart with Bianca in between Edward and I. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulders pulling me into him. I rested my head on his shoulder while Bianca climbed up into his lap and rested her head on his chest.

When the Ferris wheel started to move music began to pump through speakers that were connected to the cart.

_Today was a fairytale_

_You were the prince I used to be a damsel in distress _

_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six _

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale _

_I wore a dress You wore a dark grey t-shirt _

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess _

_Today was a fairytale_

"I had a really amazing day today," I looked up into his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed me, "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

We rode the rest of the ride just listening to the music. By the time it was our turn to get off Bianca was sound asleep on Edward's chest.

We walked slowly to the car with his arm wrapped around me and holding Bianca on his other side.

After strapping Bianca into her car seat we drove back to my house holding hands and listening to the quiet radio.

When we got to my house Edward and I made dinner while Bianca watched TV in the living room. While the food was in the oven Edward and I cuddled on the couch making out, since Bianca went up to her room to play before dinner, we were alone.

Just as we were finishing dinner the door bell rang, I looked over towards Edward who had a huge grin on his face.

"I'll get it," he got up from the table.

I smiled towards Bianca and grabbed my camera from my purse. Edward had a surprise for her and I wanted to make sure I got a picture of her face. He asked me a few days ago if he could buy her a special present, I only told him to make sure it was small.

"Bianca?" Edward called from the living room, "Can you come here princess?"

I followed behind her into the living room where Edward was standing behind the couch with Emmett crouched down low next to him.

"Come sit down princess," he motioned towards the couch.

She took a seat and looked up at him.

"I have a Valentine's Day present for you, so close your eyes."

Once her eyes were closed he crouched down and picked up the cutest puppy I have ever seen with a red bow around its neck. He set the dog on the couch next to Bianca, "Open your eyes sweetie."

I took a picture of her the second she realized what was sitting next to her. She squealed so loudly I think she might have busted my ear drum.

"Oh my god! A puppy! Mommy, look look a puppy!"

Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest. Emmett took a seat next to Bianca on the couch and watched her play with her new puppy.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked looking at Edward.

"It's a boy."

"Is he mine to keep?" she asked while he licked her face.

"Yes, he is yours to keep," Edward smiled at her.

"Look Emmie, I have a puppy!" she was so excited.

I pulled Edward over towards Bianca and we took a seat on the floor in front of them. He was so cute and soft, he crawled all over Bianca nuzzling against her neck and licking her face.

"So baby," I scratched behind his ear making his foot go crazy, "what are you going to name him?"

"Hmm," she furrowed her brow thinking hard about a name, "how about Seth?"

"Seth?" I laughed thinking she was gonna pick something like cookie or fluffy.

"Ya, Seth. I like it," she smiled widely.

"Seth it is then."

"Thank you Edward, I love him," she reached forward and locked her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome princess."

We spent the next hour playing with Seth and setting up a place for him to sleep in Bianca's room. He had a bed in the corner with a squeak toy that was almost as big as him in the bed.

Once Bianca and Seth were in there beds asleep Edward and I went to my room. Charlie was working late again so Edward was gonna spend the night with us.

I fell back on the bed staring at the ceiling, I was pretty tired from the long day. I felt the bed shift slightly right before I felt Edward start to climb up my body.

"Hi," he kissed my nose.

"Hi."

"Do you want your Valentine's Day present now?" he smiled right before kissing my neck softly.

"Mmm, what did you get me?"

I was lost in the feeling of his lips moving down my body. He started with soft kisses to my neck and moved to right between my boobs kissing each individually before moving slowly over my covered stomach. He was running his right hand softly up my left thigh just under the hem of my dress.

When he reached the top of my garter that was holding my stockings up he let out a low groan. He released the clasp on each leg and slowly removed each stocking. He leaned back on his knees so he could remove my dress and his shirt.

I was lying below him in just my panties and bra which he was quick to remove. It wasn't long before he was lying between my thighs equally as naked.

He was holding most of his weight off of me, I didn't want that. I wanted to feel his body on top of me, surrounding me, and consuming me. I wrapped my legs tightly around his hips and pulled him down forcing him to rest all of his weight on top of me.

He kissed me gently right before he slipped into me, his eyes locked on mine.

We didn't say anything, no words were necessary. The room was filled with our pants and soft moans as he moved in and out of me.

It didn't take long for us to fall over the edge together panting into each others mouths.

I wouldn't let him move from me, I just wanted to feel connected to him a little longer.

"Thank you," I said while running my fingers through his sweaty hair while he laid his head on my chest listening to my heartbeat.

"For what?" he asked his hot breath rolling over my nipple.

"For my present and for the whole day," I smiled up at the ceiling.

He lifted his head off my chest to look up at me, "That wasn't your present silly girl."

I arched my eyebrow in confusion. He slipped out of me and moved towards the edge of the bed and grabbed his pants and starting digging in one of the pockets.

He moved back towards me and set a small box on my stomach. I opened the box and found a beautiful pair of diamond studs inside.

"They are beautiful," I smiled at him and found him watching me with a smile.

"I'm glad you like them," he leaned forward and kissed me soundly.

We talked for an hour before we were yawning more than talking. I cuddled up into him falling asleep to the rhythm of his beating heart while he stroked my hair.

* * *

**All outfits/picture of SETH for this chapter are on my profile. PLEASE leave me a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I only got 13 reviews for the last chapter so I just wanted to thank those of you who did review. I really do love hearing what you guys have to say so can you guys help me get to 300 with this chapter? Please? **

_I'm so excited for Eclipse. Is anybody participating in what my brother calls the "Iron Butt Marathon" where you watch Twilight, New Moon, and then Eclipse? I'm gonna be at the movie theater for like 9 hours. _

**All outfits for this chapter are in my profile if you are interested. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

**Birthday Girl**

Birthday Girl by Trembling Blue Stars

**BPOV**

"Happy Birthday!"

I felt the bed shaking beneath my sleeping body. I opened my eyes to find Bianca standing on my bed smiling down at me.

"Thank you baby," I said pulling her down next to me cuddling her close to my body.

Today was June 23, my birthday. School had ended and summer had officially began. Emmett and Rose graduated in front of a stadium filled to the top with people. We had a big party after to celebrate. They would be spending the summer in Forks preparing to leave for college. They both got into University of Washington, and would be living in the dorms for the first year.

Just as my eyes started to droop the bedroom door opened letting the smell of something sweet drift in, followed my wonderful boyfriend holding a tray of breakfast. He set the tray down on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Happy Birthday baby," he leaned down and kissed me soundly, then he placed a kiss on Bianca's forehead.

"Sit up, I have breakfast for my girls."

Edward settled in on my other side and we all ate breakfast in bed together.

"So are you ready for our day at the beach?" Edward asked while moving a stray hair off my face.

I told Alice and Rose that I didn't want a birthday party. All I wanted was to hang out with my friends and have a relaxing day. Jasper was the one who suggested a day at La Push beach followed by a bonfire to make s' mores once the sun went down.

"Ya Alice bought me a cute red bikini for my birthday."

"Well, then why don't you and Bianca get ready while I go clean the kitchen up," he gave me a soft kiss before gathering up the dishes and going downstairs.

I helped Bianca into her swimsuit, it was a one piece with a little skirt around her waist, it was pale pink with red piping and cherries all over it. She slipped on her red and white checkered flip flops and shoved her favorite sunglasses onto her little face, Renee gave them to her last year for her birthday. They were red plastic in the shape of hearts. The second she put them on she walked around acting like a movie star.

I slipped my new bikini on, it was red with little while polk a dots and a small while ruffle piping it. I threw a tank top and jean shorts over it while slipping on my red flip flops.

I grabbed a big tote bag to bring the things we were likely to need throughout the day like towels, sunscreen, extra clothes for Bianca and a jacket for me.

When we got downstairs Edward had already changed into a t-shirt and his board shorts which were black and white asymmetrical. He also had black ray bands pushed into his hair making his hair go in every direction.

When we got to La Push everybody was already there, Alice and Rose were lying on towels tanning. Jasper and Emmett were throwing a football back and forth near the water. Em was wearing plain black board shorts with bright yellow sunglasses on his face. Jazz was in grey plaid board shorts and black aviators.

As we were getting out of the car Edward grabbed a bag of beach toys that we bought for Bianca. We made our way down to wear the girls were lounging, I threw down mine and Bianca's towels next to Alice.

"Hey birthday girl," Alice sat up and gave me a hug followed by Rose.

Alice was wearing a baby blue bandeau bikini while Rose was wearing a black string bikini.

"Mommy can I go play?"

"Let me put some sunscreen on you first," I said while digging through my bag for the pink coppertone bottle. After putting a huge amount of sunscreen on her she was ready to go.

"Don't wander off and don't go in the water unless someone is with you, okay?"

She nodded her head and then turned around and picked up a shovel and a bucket and walked closer to the water.

A few hours later Bianca had built a huge sand castle and the boys had tired themselves out from throwing the football around so they were lying next to us soaking up the sun.

"I'm hungry," Emmett whined propping himself up so he could look at us.

"Ya me too," Jazz chimed in.

Alice, Rose, and I decided we would get into the car and drive to the subway that was on the main road in the reservation. We got all the boys a footlong, chips and a drink each. The amount of food a teenage boy could eat was crazy.

When we got back to the beach everybody inhaled their food, I guess being in the sun all day makes you hungry. I reapplied sunscreen to Bianca and myself, I also made Edward put some on because he was slightly pink.

"Mommy, can we go in the water now?"

"Oh wait," Em said jumping up, "we brought body boards," he said excitedly while hauling Jasper to his feet to help him get the body boards from the car.

Edward, Bianca and I made our way down to the water while we waited on Em. She started splashing the water all over the place while giggling. She screamed with laughter when Edward splashed water back at her.

Emmett and Jasper were carrying three body boards down to the water, Alice and Rose followed behind them wearing giddy smiles. Emmett gave Edward one of the boards he was carrying and then grabbed Rose's hand and took off into the water.

"Okay princess, you wanna try this?" Edward asked while wadding farther into the water so that it was about knee deep on both of us. I had Bianca in my arms because knee deep on me was chest deep on her.

"Ya, what do I do?" she asked curiously.

"Well, how about you try standing on it?"

I handed Bianca to Edward so he could hold her up on the board while I held the board steady.

Once she was standing on her own (and I say on her own loosely since Edward's arms were about two inches away from her sides) she pretended like she was surfing, she even started singing Surfin' Safari, making Edward and I bust up laughing.

When Em heard her singing he joined in loudly while trying to help Rose learn how to get on the board. Since he was distracted while singing with Bianca he wasn't holding the board tight enough which caused Rose to slip and fall face first into the water cursing Emmett like no other.

We spent about an hour messing around on the boards, Bianca bounced around between all of us giving Edward and I a chance to try the board.

After a while Bianca wanted to go back and play in the sand so Edward and I decided to go and lie on the beach.

"I'm gonna run to the car and grab some water bottles," he got up and walked towards the parking lot while I laid on my back with my eyes closed.

All of a sudden something cast a shadow over my face, I opened my eyes to see Edward looking down at me. He had his forearms on either side of my head, I reached my hands back and ran my fingers through his hair and then pulling his lips down to meet mine. It was a weird feeling kissing someone upside down, I can now say that I have experienced the "spiderman kiss".

"I have your birthday present," he mumbled into my mouth since I refused to detach my lips from his.

I then felt something cool being set on my stomach, so I lifted my head to look down and saw a small pink gift bag. I sat up so I could open it.

He bought me the perfume I had been wanting, "Thank you baby, I have been wanting this for so long," I said while I spritzed a little on me.

"You are welcome," he kissed my shoulder, "I think it smells really good on you."

He kept placing small kisses all over my bare shoulder and behind my ear making me moan softly.

"Hey guys," Em and Jazz startled us from our little bubble, "we are gonna get the grill going so we can start dinner."

They had bought one of those small grills that you can cook hamburgers and hot dogs on. Alice and Rose walked back to the car to get the ice chest that had everything needed for dinner. I told Em to make Bianca and I hot dogs, Edward opted for a hot dog and a hamburger.

"Bella look," Rose said pointing over towards Bianca.

There was a little boy who looked about her age sitting in the sand helping her build another sand castle. He had black hair and really tan skin, he must live on the reservation.

I think Emmett added a little to much liter fluid because as soon as he lit the match flames shot up out of the grill scaring him and making him screech like a little girl.

"Wow that was cool," I heard a little voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Bianca and the little boy from earlier standing behind me holding hands.

"Well hello," I knelt down so I was eye level with them, "and who might you be?"

"I'm Jacob Allen Black," he stuck out his little hand for me to shake.

"Hi Jacob, my name is Bella, I'm Bianca's mom."

"It's very nice to meet you," he was so polite.

"How old are you Jacob?" Edward asked from behind me. I turned my head so I could see him, he was giving Jacob a weird look, he also had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I just turned 6," he said proudly.

"Well, Bianca is only 4," Edward said firmly.

"I'm gonna be 5 in a month," she said to Jacob with a smile.

"Where are your parents Jacob?" I asked. I wanted to make sure he hadn't wandered to far away from them. He turned around and pointed to a couple sitting in beach chairs not far away from us. His mother was tall and slender with long dark black hair. His father was built with lots of muscle. They looked to be in their mid 30s.

"Do you wanna meet them?" he asked holding his other hand out to me. I took his hand and he lead me over to his parents. They were really nice, his mothers name was Sarah she was a hair stylist in town. His father was Billy and he was a mechanic and ran his own garage.

Bianca and Jacob walked down to the shore holding hands while I walked back over toward Edward who was watching the kids like a hawk.

"Lighten up, he seems like a nice kid," I said while standing on my tip toes to place a kiss on his nose. He instantly wrapped his arms around my waist and held me against his body.

"I love you so much," he kissed my nose right back.

"I know," I smiled.

It took longer than it should have for Em and Jazz to cook the food. By the time we finished eating the sun was starting to set. It was a beautiful sun set. I sat in between Edward's legs with his arms wrapped around me as we watched the sun sink below the horizon.

Emmett and Jasper were cursing the whole time behind us. It seems that neither one of them had ever built a bonfire before. In the end Jacob's father Billy came over and helped them get it going.

Jacob was able to have one s' more before his mother said it was time to leave. While I was trading information with Sarah so the kids could have a play date soon. Jacob walked over toward Edward and tugged on his shirt and then bent his finger indicating that he wanted to talk to Edward. He leaned in and whispered something into Edward's ear. Whatever Jacob said to Edward it first made him looked shocked and then he smiled at Jacob and pat him gently on the back.

Alice took out a portable radio from her bag of wonders and turned on some music for us to listen to while we made s' mores. Emmett was teaching Bianca the "fine art" of s' more making. Edward and I were sitting side by side each holding a stretched out wire hanger with a marshmallow on the end into the fire.

"What did Jacob say to you earlier?" I asked while twisting my marshmallow so it wouldn't get burned.

Edward laughed quietly, "He said that he would take good care of her."

Oh my god, that is the cutest thing ever. Jacob seemed like a really nice kid, I could tell that he and Bianca would be good friends.

Just then my marshmallow fell off my hanger and into the fire making me stick my bottom lip out and frown.

"Here you can have mine," Edward said removing his marshmallow from the fire and making me a perfect s' more.

"Thank you babe," I kissed him leaving a little bit of marshmallow behind. I leaned in slowly and ran my tongue over his lips until I had licked up all of the sticky sweetness.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" he asked quietly.

I nodded before standing up and turning to everybody else, "We're gonna go for a walk."

I got two nods and a mumble.

I grabbed Edward's outstretched hand, he grabbed a blanket before we started walking slowly down the beach. We eventually made it so we were walking through the tide. We walked around this big rock and that is where he laid the blanket down.

There were rocks all around us sort of making it like a cove. We laid down on the blanket, me cuddling into his chest with his arm wrapped around me while he propped his head up with his other arm. We stared up at the stars not talking just looking at the beautiful clear night.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" he asked breaking the silence.

I looked up at him and smiled, "It was great."

"You know," he said getting that cocky smile on his face, "I know something that would make it even better."

I smiled knowing where this was going, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," he leaned down and pressed his warm wet lips against mine.

Our mouths moved together slowly at first and then getting more fierce. I was now straddling his waist, I wanted him so badly. He was running his hands up and down my bare back toying with the ties to my bikini top.

"I want you Edward... now," I said forcefully pushing his board shorts down past his knees. He kicked them the rest of the way off.

I moved my hand up and down his shaft while he untied my bikini top and the strings on each hip holding my bottoms together. After a couple of movements we were both completely naked and he was deep inside me.

I rested my hands on his chest for leverage as I moved against him. He held my hips firmly in his hands moving me harder against him making me moan and pant loudly.

All I could hear was the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks mixed with the panting and moaning coming from Edward and I.

"Oh god baby," Edward's grip on my hips tightened, "I'm so close."

"Me too," I said right before he thrust his hips hard into me making me come panting his name with my head thrown back looking at the stars twinkling above us.

When I had finally come down from my high I leaned forward so I was laying on top of his panting chest.

After we had both caught our breaths I leaned up and kissed him soundly on the mouth, "I love you."

He smiled, "I know."

We eventually got dressed and slowly walked back towards the blazing bonfire where the music was still playing softly. Em and Rose had disappeared Jazz and Alice were cuddling and talking softly while Bianca was asleep next to them wrapped in a blanket.

Edward and I sat back down and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me back against his chest. He hummed along with the song coming out of the radio.

We sat by the fire listening to the soft music float around us while the waves crashed gently against some rocks in the distance. I was completely content to stay wrapped in Edward's arms where I was warm and happy. My eyes were starting to feel heavy when Alice and Jasper started to sing Happy Birthday.

I opened my eyes and saw Em and Rose standing in front of Edward and I holding a birthday cake glowing with candles. Edward and I stood up so we could see the cake better, it was a white sheet cake with pink roses all over it and Happy 18th Birthday Bella written in cursive.

I stood there with Edward's arms wrapped around me while my friends sang me Happy Birthday. Bianca, who had woken up when Em and Rose started singing was in Jasper's arms singing the loudest with a great big smile on her face.

"Make a wish," Edward whispered into my ear.

I wasn't sure what to wish for. I had amazing friends, a beautiful daughter, and a loving boyfriend. Instead of making a wish I just blew the candles out with a smile thankful for everything I already had.

"Yay," Bianca cheered when the smoke rose into the air.

Rose and Alice grabbed paper plates and started to cut up the cake. Once everybody had a piece of cake we all settled back onto our blankets. Bianca curled up next to Edward while she ate her cake.

"I had a really good birthday," I said to everybody, "thank you so much."

After all the cake was eaten we started to gather up all our belongings and put the fire out. Bianca had fallen asleep after eating her cake, so Edward carried her to the car and strapped her into her car seat.

We said goodbye to everybody before getting into the car. The drive back to Forks was quiet, Edward and I held hands and shared the occasional kiss when stopped at a red light.

When we got back to my house all the lights were off and my dads squad car was gone.

"That's weird, he didn't tell me that he was working tonight," I commented while getting out of the house.

"Maybe he just forgot to tell you," he said while getting a very limp Bianca out of the car.

"You're going to stay, aren't you?"

"Of course baby," he wrapped his arm around me as we climbed the front porch.

I woke Bianca up long enough to give her a quick bath to wash the beach off of her. She was sound asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

"I need a shower," I announced when I walked into my bedroom to find Edward sitting on my bed.

I grabbed my towel and walked back to my door. I stopped and looked over my shoulder, "You coming?"

We stepped into the warm water washing away the salt water and the sand that stuck to our bodies. He picked up my strawberry body wash and squeezed some onto a loofa before washing every part of my body. After he finished and I had rinsed the soap away I did the same for him. He didn't seem to mind smelling like a girl.

By the time I finished washing his body he was rock hard and poking into my stomach. He leaned down and kissed me softly while his right had moved into my hair and his left moved up and down the side of my body grazing the side of my breast causing me to moan into his mouth.

He pushed my back gently until I felt the cold tile on my back. He then moved his left hand down my thigh and curled it around my knee hoisting it so it was wrapped around his hip and his cock was flush with my center. He moved his right hand out of my hair and lifted my other leg up so I was wrapped around his waist and pinned between him and the wall.

I felt my breathing quicken just as he entered me. He held still for a few moments once he was fully sheathed, I couldn't wait much longer so I started to move my hips against his making him moan loudly. Once he had control he started thrusting into me hard making me pant loudly into his mouth.

I didn't have the energy to kiss him so I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself forward so I could bury my face into his shoulder. He instantly moved his hands to my ass so he could hold me against him. I was able to move my hips against his easily, while he squeezed my ass cheeks and moved me harder against him.

I knew he was close when his grip tightened and he started to grunt. He moved his right hand in between our bodies and massaged my clit with his thumb causing me to explode around him and sink my teeth into his shoulder to prevent myself from screaming.

I think Edward and I used our last bit of energy in the shower because after we got out and dried off we both slipped into some pajamas and fell into bed. He wrapped me in his arms pulling me against him so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"Mmm, I love you," I sighed while I nuzzled his neck.

"I love you too," he placed a kiss on my forehead, "Happy Birthday baby."

* * *

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. **_

_I really like when people review stories they are reading, so here are some of the stories that I am completely loving right now..._

**_For the Summer by Camoozle_**  
_Can't even express how much I LOVE this story. _

**_Gun Shot Songs by astilbe13_**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:**

**First,** I made a small mistake in the last chapter Bianca is turning 4 in this chapter NOT 5 which makes Jacob 2 years older than her.

**Second, **thank you all SO much for the reviews I really do appreciate them. I really do love each and everyone of you.

**Third,** If you have recommend this story please tell me so I can thank you properly, I have had a huge influx in readers so just let me know if you have rec'ed this story.

**Forth,** this story is coming to an end (1 more chapter and and then the epilogue) so if you want to see something that you haven't let me know!

**Fifth,** I was wondering if anybody would be willing to make a banner for this story. I would do it myself but I don't have photoshop on my laptop. Let me know!

Outfits on profile!

Okay enough of my ramblings on with the show...

* * *

**99 Red Balloons **

99 Red Balloons by Nena

**BPOV**

It was July 20, the night before Bianca's forth birthday. It was hard to believe that she was about to be four years old.

We were currently at Edward's house setting up for her party. Esme offered to have it at their house since they had a huge backyard and a beautiful patio.

When I asked Bianca what kind of party she wanted she told me she wanted a castle bounce house and red balloons. Apparently someone at the daycare had read her a story about a princess that was trapped in a castle and escaped by flying into the sky holding red balloons. I didn't question her since it was a pretty easy request.

Edward and I went to Port Angeles a few weeks ago to get party essentials. We ordered a beautiful cake that had a picture of a little girl that looked like Bianca holding a hand full of red balloons floating up the cake. We ordered the bounce house and bought a bag of a hundred red balloons.

Since we bought so many balloons Edward insisted on buying one of those helium tanks, I was just gonna make Emmett blow them up.

Right now Emmett was in the process of blowing up all the balloons, it was taking him a while because he kept inhaling the helium and singing 'Nsync songs like a chipmunk. He claimed that he thought 'Nsync always sounded like prepubescent boys, the fact that he knew so many 'Nsync songs was a little disturbing. Rose, Alice and I were tying up the balloons that Emmett managed to blow up. Jasper and Edward were trying to figure out how to inflate the bounce house in the backyard.

It took us a while to get all 100 balloons tied up especially with Emmett's attention span of a squirrel.

A while later Edward and Jasper come strolling in from the backyard after inflating the bounce house, "Hey, are you ready for bed?" Edward yawned into my shoulder while wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Yeah," I turned around and placed a chaste kiss on his soft lips.

Everybody was gonna spend the night at the Cullen house since the party was starting at 11 and we needed to wake up early to get the food ready and make sure everything was in order.

Rose was staying in Emmett's room while Jazz and Alice were gonna sleep on the pull out couch in the living room since Bianca was asleep in the guest room.

I followed behind Edward up the stairs with my hand securely placed in his. When we reached his bedroom and had the door closed he pined me to the door with his body and stated placing soft kisses against my neck.

"Mmm," I tilted my head to the side giving him better access. His hands snaked their way around my body and grabbed onto my ass pulling me in tighter against his groin.

"Edward, we can't do this in a house full of people," I panted not really meaning what I was saying.

His right hand moved down the back of my thigh and hooked underneath my knee. I knew what he wanted to I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held me up with both hands firmly on my ass.

He walked us toward his en suite bathroom and flipped on the light and then set me down on the counter next to the sink. I still had my legs wrapped around him tightly. His lips were devouring mine making it hard to breath because we both refused to pull away.

When we couldn't go any longer without air he rested his forehead against mine and just stared at me.

"Let's take a shower baby," he panted against my mouth. I nodded my head and reluctantly unwrapped my legs from him so he could turned the shower on.

We both stripped down and stepped into the steaming shower, I moved under the water so it ran down my body and loosened all the aches in my back. I felt Edward's hands move down my arms and settle on my hips. He pulled my body into his and attached his lips to mine.

He lifted me off the ground and my legs went right back to his waist, my back was pushed against the cold tile, his mouth went to my breasts, and his cock thrust into me making me let out a loud moan that I hoped the rest of the house didn't hear.

He moved in and out of me and it felt so good that I threw my head back against the wall because there was no way I could get enough air to kiss him right now. It didn't matter anyway because his lips never left my nipples, he just moved between them lavishing each one with attention.

My nails were digging into his shoulder and I was afraid I was gonna leave marks. I felt that wonderful tingling in my lower stomach, "Come for me baby," he said into my chest while moving his hips just a little faster and harder.

A few seconds later I exploded around him chanting his name softly and digging my nails harder into his shoulder and my heels into his ass forcing him to press harder against me making him explode into me while groaning loudly into my neck.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and just held him against me for a few minutes until we both were able to catch our breaths. When we were both breathing normally he lifted his head and looked into my eyes with his famous crooked grin. He leaned in and placed a sweet chaste kiss against my lips, "I love you so much baby."

"I love you too," I said before he pulled out of me and helped me down. He held onto my hips because he knew I would have jello legs after that performance.

We quickly finished our shower and got out before the water turned cold. He grabbed a towel and dried every part of my body before drying himself off.

I changed into my pajamas and climbed into Edward's bed and snuggled up next to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me before we both drifted off.

I woke up the next morning to Edward's alarm going off and him groaning loudly. I set it to go off at 8, that way I had time to finish the decorating and get the food started. We were planning on grilling hamburgers and hot dogs. I was also gonna make a few other things like potato salad and a pasta salad since the parents of some of the kids were going to stay.

We had invited about 10 kids, some were from Bianca's daycare, a few were kids that lived on our street, and we of course invited Jacob.

I reached over Edward and turned the alarm off. I kissed Edward's forehead and then his cheek and finally his lips. I felt his lips curve up into a smile.

"Go back to sleep baby," I said with one last kiss before moving the sheets back.

Just as I was about to get off the bed when Edward's strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back onto the bed and into his chest making me giggle.

"Mmmm," he sighed while nuzzling my neck.

"I have to get up baby," I giggled because his stubble was tickling my neck.

"No, stay and cuddle," he whined while kissing my neck.

I sank back against his chest and stayed there for another 10 minutes before I snuck out of Edward's sleeping arms. I placed one last kiss on his lips before changing into some jeans and a cute top and making my way downstairs.

Alice and Esme were all ready wide awake and hard at work. Alice was hanging some red streamers around the living room and doorways. She was also moving the balloons around for whatever reason. I didn't say anything to her for fear of getting my head bit off. She had a wild look in her eyes so I snuck by her and into the kitchen where Esme was in the middle of cutting up fresh fruit. We decided that everybody could just eat cereal for breakfast, except for Bianca who was getting a special birthday cinnamon roll made by Esme.

"Good morning dear," Esme greeted me with a bright smile.

"Morning," I sang while moving over towards the coffee pot.

I sat down on the stool at the island and she set a bowl of cereal in front of me before kissing my forehead. As I ate she continued preparing food for this afternoon.

We were just chit chatting when I heard two very big yawns from behind me. I spun around on my stool to find a very sleep rumpled Emmett carrying my baby girl into the room snuggled into his chest.

"Happy Birthday baby!" I stood up and gave her a big kiss.

"Thank you mommy," she said sleepily.

While Emmett sat down on the stool with Bianca in his lap, Esme brought over Bianca's Birthday cinnamon roll and a bowl of cereal for Emmett.

"What the hell mom?" Emmett frowned after she wished Bianca a Happy Birthday.

"Why can't I have a cinnamon roll?" he questioned while Bianca dug into her breakfast.

"Because it's not your Birthday sweetheart," Esme said lovingly while patting his cheek a little harder than necessary.

He just pouted and started eating his cereal with a frown. That was before Bianca turned in his lap and help up a big piece of cinnamon roll to his mouth for him.

"Thanks little B," he said around his mouthful of cinnamon roll.

After breakfast I helped Esme around the house making sure everything was perfect for the party. Alice took Bianca upstairs to change into a special Birthday outfit she bought for her. Emmett went upstairs to go wake Rose and Edward.

Esme told me that Jazz and Carlisle drove to Port Angeles to pick up Bianca's cake.

A while later I walked into the living room and found Emmett sitting on the couch playing with a balloon, "You better not pop that."

"I won't," he smiled at me while rubbing it on top of his head to make his hair stand up.

I rolled my eyes at him and sat on the floor to add a few more things to the party favors. While I was doing this I started thinking about the day Bianca was born.

_"Oh my god, I can't believe she is gonna be here in a few hours," Casey my best friend since I was 5 was jumping up and down next to me with a camera in her hands. _

_I was currently sitting in a wheelchair being rolled through the hallways of the hospital while clutching my stomach and breathing heavily. I could hear Renee somewhere far behind us on the phone with Phil. _

_Casey never stopped taking my picture while I was changing into the hospital gown and getting into the bed and being hooked up to the machines. _

_"I swear to God, Casey if you don't stop taking my picture I will punch you so hard you will have a bruise for the rest of your life," I said while gritting my teeth through a contraction. _

_"But Bella, I need to document this, Bianca will want to see these pictures one day." I rolled my eyes at her because I knew she was right, I had wanted to see the pictures of my mother in labor with me. _

_"Okay, so I called Phil and told him we were here so he is on his way. I also called your father and he told me to tell you good luck," Renee rambled while flitting around the room. I knew she was nervous, she even told me a while ago that she wouldn't be able to be in the room. She said something about blood making her faint and that she didn't want to see me in pain. _

_Casey was gonna be with me in the room, she was gonna be Bianca's godmother so it was only fitting. _

_The doctor came in and checked me, I was 4 centimeters dilated, they told me I needed to be at least 8 centimeters before they would give me the epidural. _

_A few hours later my mother was in the lobby with Phil, Casey was sitting in a chair next to me, and I was only dilated 6 centimeters and in a huge amount of pain. _

_Just then a nurse walked in, "How are we doing in here sweetie?" she asked in an annoyingly chipper voice. _

_"This is a really big pain and I'd really like it to go away please," I whined. _

_"Just breath deep honey," she said while checking my vitals. I seriously wanted to punch her in the face because whenever I told her how much pain I was in she looked at me like I was lying!_

_"Breathing doesn't help, can I hit you instead?" I winced when a huge pain shot across my belly. _

_"What?" she asked with an eyebrow raise. _

_"Or pinch you really hard because I think that might make me feel better."_

_"No, you cannot pinch me," she rolled her eyes. _

_"Can I bite you or pull your hair, cause I really need to do something," I panted. _

_"Here squeeze this," she handed me a stress ball and walked out before I could chuck it at her head. _

_Casey was just sitting there laughing under her breath. _

_It took another 3 hours before I was fully dilated with an epidural and ready to push. I was propped up with a doctor between my legs, Casey at my side holding my hand, and two nurses holding my legs. _

_"Alright Bella I need you to push," the doctor said, "come on sweetie your gonna have to push harder." _

_"I can't," I panted trowing my head back against the pillow behind me. _

_"Yes, you can, you have to Bella, think about Bianca she is almost here," Casey said while moving my hair out of my sweaty face. _

_A few more big pushes later I heard the most beautiful sound ever, my baby girl crying. The doctor cut the cord and set her on my chest. She was beautiful, she was so small and pink. _

_"Oh my god, she's gorgeous," Casey said while snapping pictures. _

_All I could see was my baby, everything else around me was a blur. She was beautiful and so soft, I couldn't believe that I made this tiny little person. _

_A few hours later after my mother and Phil had come in to see Bianca and I everybody left. Casey asked before she left if I wanted her to call James, I told her not to bother. There was no point. _

_Now it was just me and my baby, she was in my arms just looking up at me with her big blue eyes, "It's just you and me baby girl," I smiled down at her and I swear to God I think she smiled back. _

I was brought out of my daydream by a loud popping sound. I looked behind me and found Emmett sitting on the couch with a guilty look on his face and a popped ballon in his lap.

"Oops," he smiled shyly.

"Well, I guess it's now 99 balloons."

"Mommy, do I look pretty?" I heard Bianca call while she walked down the stairs.

Alice had put her in a black t-shirt, a puffy black petticoat skirt with a red belt and red panty hose. She also had on her black converse and a tiara.

"You look so pretty baby," I picked her up and gave her a big kiss.

"Edward!" Bianca squealed loudly in my ear making me wince. I turned around and found Edward walking down the stairs freshly showered in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Happy Birthday princess!" he said as she jumped out of my arms and into his. She clung tightly to his neck while he walked over towards me and gave me a loud kiss making Bianca giggle.

"So are we ready to have an awesome party," Carlisle yelled loudly making his way through the front door carrying a big cake box.

"Yeah!" Emmett and Bianca yell when they see the cake.

Jazz, Charlie and a women follow in behind them, "Hey dad," I gave him a kiss on the cheek before he grabbed Bianca and smothered her in kisses.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said to the women and offered her my hand.

"I'm Sue Clearwater," she said politely. I wasn't sure who this women was.

Bianca jumped out of Charlie's arms and followed Carlisle into the kitchen with Edward chasing after her leaving Charlie, Sue and I in the foyer. Charlie moved towards Sue and wrapped his arm around her waist shocking me and making my eyes go wide.

"Bella, this is Sue," he paused and took a deep breath, "my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" I questioned.

"How long have guys been seeing each other?"

"About 5 months," he said. "I wasn't sure how you would take it," he mumbled.

"Daddy, you could have told me," I smile at them. This was good, I always though Charlie was lonely. He really needed someone to be with and to make him happy.

He instantly look relieved, "Is this why you haven't been around lately?" I ask with a sly smile. He just turned bright red and darted his eyes around the room making Sue and I laugh loudly.

Not long later people started showing up, Bianca was so happy showing people around and taking her friends to the bounce house. A few of the parents stayed but most of them just thanked us for giving them a chance to go to a movie or just have a quiet afternoon.

"Jacob!" I heard Bianca yell. I walked into the foyer and found Billy and Sarah Black watching Bianca and Jacob hug.

"Hey you guys," I gave each of them a hug. Over the past month we had become very close, Billy and Sarah understood my situation and offered to watch Bianca whenever I needed. And since Bianca and Jacob were becoming inseparable we were seeing a lot of each other.

"Come on in you guys," I motioned them towards the backyard where everybody was hanging out watching the children play.

"Jacob come and see all my presents," Bianca took his hand and dragged him off towards the table holding all her gifts.

Around 12 we started serving lunch to everybody. The kids made it easy since every one of them asked for a hot dog. Emmett and Jazz fought over who was gonna grill the food, Carlisle ended that argument by grabbing the tongs from Em and smacking both of them before doing it himself.

"Bianca, do you want to open presents first or do your cake?" I asked her smoothing her hair away from her face.

"Umm... cake," she smiled up at me. I nodded my head and went to find Edward.

I found him in the kitchen on the phone with someone, when he saw me he hung up quickly.

"Who was that?" I asked while getting the cake from the fridge.

"It's a surprise for Bianca," he smiled.

I smiled back at him, "Can you go get everybody to sit at the table so we can do the cake?"

"Sure baby," he kissed me deeply before going outside.

I found the candles and put 5 on the cake, my mother always added one candle for good luck in the next year of your life. I lit them and then carefully lifted the cake into my arms and walked out the backdoor. The second Edward saw me he started singing Happy Birthday with everybody joining a few seconds later.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme taking pictures and Carlisle filming everything. I set the cake down in front of Bianca, when we finished singing I leaned forward so she could hear me, "Make a wish baby."

She closed her eyes and took a big breath, a few seconds later she opened her eyes and blew out all her candles. Everyone cheered which made her laugh loudly.

While Edward was cutting the cake I heard Emmett ask Bianca what she wished for, she leaned into him and cupped her hand around his ear and whispered something into his ear making him smile a mile wide. He leaned down and kissed her forehead after she told him what it was she wished for, I needed to remember to ask him later what she told him.

After everybody was full of cake, we opened presents. She got so many gifts it was unbelievable. Most of them were from my family and friends.

Edward disappeared for a few minutes before coming back with a big smile.

"Bianca, I have a surprise for you," he said right before six people came around the side of the house dressed as Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and 3 princes.

I heard Bianca and all the kids scream loudly and run up to them. When I got closer to the people I recognized Angela dressed as Snow White with Ben as her prince. She winked at me and smiled when she saw me looking. The other two boys I knew were on the football team with Edward and I assumed the girls were their girlfriends.

I watched as Esme took pictures of all the kids with them, Bianca looked so happy. I felt two arms wrap around me from behind and pull me back so I was resting against his chest, "You are amazing, look how happy she is," I said when he kissed the top of my head and held me tighter.

Emmett was walking past us towards the kids and the princesses when Edward stopped him, "Em, what did Bianca whisper to you about her wish earlier?" He smiled at us before saying, "She wished that you two would get married and be a family."

I smiled when Edward held me tighter and kissed my cheek, "Oh and she wished for a little brother," he winked at us before going and getting his picture taken with the Disney characters.

I giggled when he said that she wished for a little brother, that was until Edward whispered in my ear, "Someday."

By the time all the kids and parents left we were all exhausted. Esme and Carlisle were collapsed on the couch while Em and Bianca played with all her new toys. Rose, Alice and Jazz were on the floor talking about all the cute kids at the party. Edward and I were cleaning up as much of the mess as we could when my cell phone rang.

I looked down at the caller ID before answering it with a smile, "Well look who it is?"

"The one and only," she answered back.

"How are you? I miss you so much!"

"I'm great, but I am calling for a reason. I want to wish my goddaughter a Happy Birthday."

Laughing I told her to hang on while I walked into the living room.

"Bianca, there is someone on the phone for you," I said while holding the phone out for her.

"Hello?" she said after taking the phone from me.

A few seconds later she screamed, "Aunt Casey!"

She talked to Casey for about 15 minutes telling her all about her birthday party. When she was done talking she handed the phone back to me. I told Casey I would call her later in the week and we would have an in depth conversation about what was happening with each of us.

I went back to cleaning the house, Edward had most of it already done. Bianca asked to save the balloons so she could release them all at once, so I had two handfuls of balloons while Edward had another two handfuls.

"Bianca, if you wanna release these balloons come outside," I called into the living room.

Everybody followed her outside and watched as Edward and I gave her as many balloon as she could hold. She somehow managed to get all 99 balloons in both her hands.

"Ready?" she asked turning around and looking at all of us. Everybody nodded their heads and watched as she released all 99 balloons at once. It really was a sight to see, Esme had her camera and was taking pictures of the 99 red balloons float into the summer sun.

_Ninety-nine red balloons _

_Floating in the summer sky_

_ Panic lads, it's a red alert _

_T__here's something here from somewhere else_

___Ninety-nine red balloons go by_

* * *

_**I love reviews like a fat kid loves cake, so leave me some!**_

**My Recommendations **

**The Magic Shop by Firewings312**

Bella and Alice land jobs working at the busy Magic soon have steamy encounters with Edward and Jasper who work next door at Tattoo Nation. Follow the girls as they chase their dreams and hopefully find love along the way.18 and up only!

**Whada We Do Now? by DaniWrites**

Edward and Bella have been together for a few years, and they both think they've fallen out of love. Will that change when Bella finds out Edward's knocked her up? Hmm... stick around for the hilarity! I suck at sums. AH, M for language & lemons

**Island Love ****by anallbr **(This one consumed me for a while)

Bella, Rose and Alice just graduated from college and their parents have sent them to Hawaii for the summer as their graduation gift. Little do they realize that this trip could change their lives forever. Lemons!


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **I just want to thank each and everyone of you that have stuck with this story all of your review mean so much to me. This will be the last chapter, but there will be an **epilogue**. I also have plans to start another story so if you are interested add me as an author alert. Oh **AND** I am gonna want a beta for the next story so if anyone is interested let me know.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

**Good Life**

_Good Life by One Republic_

**BPOV**

It was the last Friday before the end of summer, it felt like the summer had flown right by us. We spent the entire summer together as a group knowing that once the summer was over Emmett and Rose would be moving to Seattle to attend school. I explained to Bianca that we would still see them all the time just not everyday. The only thing she heard though was that they were leaving. She burst into tears when Edward and I were explaining this to her. In the end we had to call Em and Rose to come to my house and calm her down. After an hour of them reassuring my daughter that they would call and do web chats in between visits she was finally calmed down. That night she fell asleep on Em's chest with her tiny fists clutching his shirt.

Emmet and Rose would be leaving the next day for school, Emmett and Bianca really wanted to go to the zoo before the end of summer. So we managed to squeeze everybody into Em's jeep, Rose was sitting up front with Em while Jasper, Alice, and Bianca took the middle section. Edward and I had the back row to ourselves, so I stretched out and leaned my back against his chest with his arms wrapped around me.

"Little B, what are you the most excited about seeing at the zoo?" Em asked while looking in the rear view mirror at my daughter who was currently playing with Jaspers hair

"Umm," she paused like she was really thinking about her answer, "the polar bears."

"I wanna see the monkeys!" he exclaimed with a childlike smile on his face making Rose smiling sweetly at him.

"What do you wanna see baby?" Edward whispered in my ear while twirling a piece of my hair around his finger.

"I love penguins, so hopefully there will be some that I can see."

He pressed a kiss to my temple before resting his head on the seat behind him.

"Can we listen to some music?" Bianca asked.

"Sure," Rose grabbed her Ipod from her bag and hooked it up to the car, "anything in particular?" she turned around so she could look at Bianca.

"The sunshine song," she exclaimed making Edward groan softly and making me smile because I knew he hated this song. It was the kind of song that got stuck in your head and then all you did for the rest of the day was sing it over and over.

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine _

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh_

_ Do what you want but you're never gonna break me _

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh oh oh_

She sang and danced her way through the whole song with Emmett joining in at the parts he knew. Edward just say back and smiled while watching her, because even though he hated the song he loved her and he would do anything for her even if that meant listening to pocketful of sunshine ten times a day.

We eventually arrived at the zoo, I was expecting there to be a lot of people there since summer was almost over. But Edward explained that most people go to the water park this last week of summer vacation.

When we made it into the zoo you could either go right or left, Bianca quickly made the decision for all of us and went left. We saw all kinds of animals. Being near the lion cage made me nervous. All I could think about was the story I saw on the news about a little boy that fell into the lion cage and was attacked while his parents watched from above not able to do anything. Edward told me I needed to get a hold of myself since there were six of us watching Bianca, he also pointed out that the little boys parents weren't paying attention to him when he feel.

We walked through this big cage like building that was filled with thousands of butterflies. Jasper refused to go in there saying that he didn't like things flying around his face and landing on him. So Alice stayed outside with her boyfriend that was afraid of butterflies.

I got the cutest picture of Emmett and Bianca each with a butterfly on their noses. After that we walked over to see the giraffes which Alice was the most excited about. There were so many of them walking around their pin. There was even a baby giraffe that a zoo worker told us had been born 2 weeks earlier. He even gave Bianca a long branch so she could feed one of them.

We spent a while at the monkey exhibit since Emmett was fascinated with watching them sail around their cage. At one point he tried to provoke one monkey trying to get him to fling poop. Edward and I drew the line there and walked off towards the arctic exhibit, it only took another minute for Rose to pry Em away from the monkeys.

We got to see the penguins which made me really happy. I stood there watching them for the longest time. Since it was near a bathroom Jazz and Em stopped while us girls stood watching the penguins scoot across the ice. While we were standing there Edward mumbled something about getting a drink and walked off.

After that we walked down a long dark tunnel that led to the underground polar bear area. It was a big round room of glass windows that allowed you to look into the tank where they swam. The room had a bluish greenish glow to it from the water. It really was amazing to watch the polar bears move through the water.

At one point one of the bears swam up to the glass and stared at Bianca who had her face almost pressed against the glass. Then she put her hand up on the glass and the polar bear put his paw up to match her hand.

"Mommy look," she yelled without moving her head away from the polar bear watching her.

I made sure to take a few pictures of that. As I was standing there watching her Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head down on my shoulder.

"She really loves them," he observed while watching Bianca interact with the polar bear that was still watching her.

He glanced at his watch and then whispered in my ear, "Come with me."

"What? Where are we going?" I asked as he took my hand and dragged me back through the tunnel.

"I wanna show you something, Jazz and Em know where we are going they'll watch Bianca."

He led me out of the tunnel and then to the side of a building where there was a gate that said employees only. There was a mad standing next to the gate that smiled at Edward and I when we approached.

"Follow me," the man said and then went through the employee gate.

I followed behind Edward who followed the man, "Where are we going?"

The man and Edward both turned to look at me and smile but neither said anything and just continued to walk. The man led us through a door and into a small room with five chairs, he told us to have a seat and he would be right back.

The second the man left the room I turned towards Edward, "What's going on?"

"You'll find out in a minute," he said with a smile before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss against my lips.

Just then the door the man disappeared through opened up and in walked two penguins followed closely by the man.

"Oh my god," I gasped.

The penguins walked right up to Edward and I, they didn't even reach my knee.

"This is Oscar and Lola," the man said pointing to the penguins.

"Can I?" I asked reaching my hand forward.

"Of course, and I'll grab some fish that you can feed them."

I reached forward and pet Lola gently which made Oscar knock into the Lola so my hand would be on him instead. I turned towards Edward who was petting Lola.

"Oh my god Edward, thank you."

"Your welcome baby," he smiled at me.

The man brought us a small bucket of fish so we could feed them, each time one of them got a fish they made this weird sound. The man said that was their way of saying thank you and asking for more. Edward asked the man to take a picture of us with the penguins so we could show everybody else.

Edward explained that he wanted to bring Bianca but they didn't allow kids under the age of ten to do this.

After we washed our hands and were lead back to the main area of the zoo, I kissed Edward so hard that it left us both gasping for air.

"Thank you so much, that was amazing. I have always wanted to do that."

Alice and Rose were slightly jealous about not getting to pet a penguin, but the quickly got over it when Jazz and Emmett bought them stuffed animals from the gift shop. Edward also bought Bianca a stuffed polar bear that she wanted.

We all piled into the car exhausted from all the walking we did. Bianca fell asleep within the first five minutes. I cuddle into Edward's chest and eventually drifted off wrapped in his warm tight embrace. I didn't even wake up when he carried me into the house and stripped me out of my clothes. The last thing I remember is him getting into the bed behind me and pulling me into his warm naked chest.

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning to Bella placing kisses up and down my chest while she moved her hips up and down on my cock. She sat up and placed her hands on my chest for leverage. I moved my hands to her hips to help guide her. What a way to wake up?

"Oh my... fuck, Bella," I gasped, "that feels so good." She increased her pace while moving her hands behind her onto my thighs. This gave me the best fucking view in the world. Her back was arched backwards making her breasts push forward, and I could see my cock slipping in and out of her glistening wet folds. I was so close, I needed to make her come before I blew my load.

I moved my right hand down her body towards her core, I gently rubbed circles into her clit, "Come for me baby. Come hard on my cock." That did it, I could feel her clamping down hard around my cock making me explode inside of her. After we both came down from our highs she collapsed onto my chest with me still inside her. I wrapped my right arm around her and used my left to move her hair off of her sweaty face.

It took us a good five minutes to get our breathing under control. "That was amazing baby. The best wake up call ever. Feel free to wake me up like that for the rest of our lives."

She giggled and placed a kiss on my chest before sitting up and making me groan. She slipped back down on my cock. I was starting to get hard again, so I moved my hands towards her hips intending on grinding her into me.

"Baby, we can't," she said trying to move off of me, "we have to get up and take a shower. Emmett and Rose are leaving today so we need to go help them finish packing."

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost 9, which made me groan because I was now painfully hard.

"If you get up right this second, I can take care of this little problem in the shower," she said grinding her hips into me making me gasp. She hopped off my lap and dragged me out of the bed.

Once the water was nice and warm we moved into the shower. I watched as she stepped under the spray and the water ran down her beautiful body. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to touch her. I reached forward and pulled her back against my chest. She moved her hand back and grabbed a fistful of hair pulling my face forward so she could kiss me.

I pressed my lips fiercely against hers while her tongue moved in and out of my mouth. We eventually pulled apart and she placed her hands on the wall and bent over. She looked at me over her shoulder with a mischievous glint in her eye. I stepped forward, grabbed her hips, and lined myself up with her entrance. I slipped into her at a very slow pace making her growl and push back against me making me sink deeply into her. I linked my right hand with hers against the wall while keeping my left around her hip to keep her steady while I pounded into her.

She kept asking me to go harder, so I did. Anything to make my baby happy. We both fell over the edge at the same time gasping each others names. We eventually made it out of the shower and downstairs where Bianca and Charlie were watching a movie.

"Bianca baby, are you ready to go?" I asked while Bella went to grab a bottle of water.

She spun around quickly and jumped off the back of the couch and into my arms, "Ya, I'm ready."

Bella walked into the living room ready to go, "We will be back later dad," she kissed his forehead.

"Bye guys, Edward take care of my girls," he said without looking away from the TV.

"Yes, sir," I smirked because I'm pretty sure he didn't hear me.

When we pulled up to my house there was a small U-Hal trailer attached to the back of Em's jeep, Emmett started waving when he was us driving up the driveway.

"Emmie!" Bianca yelled running towards Em the second I let her out of the car.

"Little B," he scooped her up into his arms and hugged her to his chest.

We followed Em and Bianca into the house. Alice and Jazz where in the living room watching TV with my dad. They all waved at us without looking away from the TV. Em disappeared upstairs with Bianca where I heard her yell Rosalie's name.

Bella and I walked into the kitchen and found my mother cooking with her back to us.

"Hey mom," I said while pulling out a stool and pulling Bella down on my lap.

She turned around and I immediately knew that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was slightly splotchy.

"Hi you guys," she gave us a small smile.

"Esme?" Bella questioned with a look of concern on her beautiful face.

Mom looked towards Bella and smiled she cupped Bella's cheek and then leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead and then my own, "I'm okay, I was just thinking about Emmett leaving and then that made me think about the rest of you leaving. You are all growing up so fast. I mean Em and Rose are going to college. You two have a daughter and will be going to college next year. I just can't believe I don't have anymore babies in the house."

I loved that my mother called Bianca my daughter, I already saw her as mine. I knew that Bella and I were gonna get married one day and have more kids.

"Mom, Em and I may not be babies anymore but one day Bella and I are gonna have more kids and Em and Rose will have a baby. This house will be filled with babies and you will be a grandmother. You have so much to look forward to, try not to dwell on Em and I leaving. We will never really be gone. We will come and bug you all the time. And when we want a babysitter, we are gonna come to you," by the time I finished trying to make my mother feel better both her and Bella were in tears. They were happy tears because they were both smiling and laughing, they both leaned forward to hug me.

"I raised an amazing man," she kissed me one more time before going back to cooking lunch.

About an hour later we were all sitting down at the table eating lunch. Everyone was talking but you could tell that we were all a little sad. We talked about the classes they were planning on taking and about their apartment. They had decided to forgo living in the dorm so they could live together.

It wasn't long till we were all standing in the driveway saying goodbye. I hugged my brother and told him that he better call a lot. I kissed Rose on the cheek and wished her good luck on living with my brother. I knew first hand how much of a slob he could be.

They were passed around until the last person Emmett was saying goodbye to was Bianca. He had her in his arms and she had tears trailing down her face, "I don't want you to go Emmie," she sobbed while she had her arms in a death grip around his neck.

"Little B, I promise to call you all the time and I'll visit and maybe you can come and visit us," he said while wiping away the tears on her face.

They talked for a few more minutes before he handed Bianca to me, she tucked her head into my neck and sniffled. Poor thing was losing her best friend.

My mom cried into Emmett's shirt while he hugged her and whispered into her ear. A few minutes later she had composed herself and Em and Rose were getting into the jeep.

We all stood there and waved while they drove away, when they got to the end of the driveway he honked his horn and then he turned the corner and was gone.

I looked down at Bianca and she was sound asleep, all the crying must have worn her out. Bella walked towards me and kissed me and then Bianca.

**BPOV**

It was the last day of summer and Edward, Bianca, Jazz, Alice, and I were sprawled out around the Cullen's living room. Edward had explained to me that it was a tradition for them to spend the last day of summer watching movies and eating junk food, he also explained that everyone was allowed to pick one movie to watch.

We decided to watch Bianca's pick first which happen to be Beauty and the Beast. It was a favorite of hers and Alice. Jazz picked National Treasure since he was a history buff. By the time we got to Edward's pick of Gone is 60 Seconds Bianca was sound asleep on the couch with Seth cuddled up next to her. We ordered pizza and ate all the snacks that Esme kept bringing us. When we watched my pick of Serendipity Edward and I cuddled on the couch and Alice and Jasper took the flood since Bianca was stretched out on the love seat. We finally got to Alice's pick of Titanic. When she announced this to the room both Jazz and Edward groaned loudly which made Alice shoot them a glare.

We finished the night with Alice lying on her stomach crying over Jack and Rose, Jazz passed out next to her and Edward placing soft kisses on my neck making my mind drift to a very naughty place.

Tomorrow was senior year, we had one more year in Forks before we left for college. Edward and I already talked about applying to the same colleges because no matter what we would be staying together. Alice and Jasper were planning on going to the same school as Em and Rose which made that our number one choice.

We also decided that where ever we did decided to go, we were going to find a nice safe apartment for the three of us. I knew Edward loved Bianca and me and I couldn't wait until we got married. I wanted to have babies with Edward, I wanted to live in a big house full of laughter and love. I wasn't exactly sure how our live would work out or where we would end up but I was positive that Edward was my forever.

* * *

Please leave a **review** it only takes a few seconds. If you guys can get me up to **400 reviews** I will post the **Epilogue** right away. (I never said I wasn't above **bribing**) With the amount of people reading this story that should be a piece of cake.

_**Remember**_ add to author **alert** if you are interested in reading my new story, and if you wanna **beta** let me know.

**_I am also looking for some new stories to read, any suggestions?_**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

_Mine_

_Mine by Taylor Swift_

**BPOV**

**June 2010**

I was sitting in between Ryan Swift and Sarah Samson wearing a navy polyester gown and a cap to match. I had already watched Alice and Edward cross the stage. I saw Jasper a few rows behind me when my row stood up to walk towards the stage. Today was graduation day, and I couldn't believe I was actually about to cross the stage and get my diploma. When I got pregnant I was so afraid I would never get to do this. But with all the help and support I had this day was finally here.

"Isabella Swan," a man called out. I walked forward to shake his hand and accept my diploma. I heard loud yelling coming from the stands and cheering coming from Edward and Alice amongst the seat of blue polyester.

About ten minutes later the principle stepped up to the microphone, "I would like to congratulate the class of 2010." Everybody throw their caps up into the air and cheered. It was only about thirty-seconds before I was scooped up in Edward's arms and had him kissing me senseless.

"We did it baby," Edward said when we finally broke apart.

"Hey guys," we heard Emmett yell over towards us. Our families were in a big group about ten feet from us taking pictures.

"Mommy!" Bianca ran towards me with her arms wide open.

"Hi baby," I picked her up and gave her a big hug.

We walked over towards our family and took what felt like hundreds of pictures. We were going out to dinner at a nice italian restaurant that was perfect for big families. Edward, Bianca, and I were walking towards his car when Bianca started squirming in my arms.

"Momma, I want daddy to carry me," Edward grabbed her out of my arms and cuddled her into his arms.

A few months ago Edward and I told Bianca that we would be moving to Seattle and that we were all gonna live together. When we told her this she asked if that meant that Edward was her daddy. I then asked her if she wanted him to be her daddy to which she started jumping up and down and then tackled Edward screaming "Yes!"

We really were a family, in about a month we were moving into the beautiful apartment that we had picked out. It was a two bedroom with a huge kitchen, hardwood floors, and floor to ceiling windows.

We would be living in the same building as Jasper and Alice and only a block from Emmett and Rose. I was planning on majoring in English, I hoped to one day work at a publishing house as an editor. Edward told me a few months ago that he always wanted to start his own business he just wasn't sure what kind, so he would be majoring in business.

Bianca would be starting kindergarden at a wonderful private school not far from our new apartment. She was really excited, she said she was worried about the new kids liking her. Emmett was standing next to me when she voiced her concerns. He just picked her up and said, "Little B, how could anybody not like you?" After that she went back to being excited for her first day. We had to get through the summer which consisted of moving all of our stuff to Seattle. And let me tell you, Edward and Bianca had enough crap to fill two apartments.

We were about to embark on a new chapter of out lives and I couldn't be anymore excited. I knew things were never going to be easy, and I didn't want that. Because the best things in life are never easy.

**August 2012**

Here I was standing in my wedding dress next to my father waiting for our signal to start walking down the aisle. I couldn't believe this day was finally here, we had waited for what felt like forever. Edward purposed to me on Valentine's Day our first year of college. We decided to have a long engagement even though we were both eager to be married. We wanted to give Esme and Alice the chance to plan the big wedding they had in mind. We didn't mind waiting, we were so happy with how our lives had been progressing and we knew that we would only be doing this once so why not do it right.

Bianca was about to start second grade, and I will be the first one to admit that I broke down the day we took her to kindergarden. I really thought I would be okay, I spent the summer before preparing myself for it. But the second I saw her dressed in her uniform with her little backpack on I broke down in tears. Edward had to pull me into his lap in the parking lot and calm me down after we left her in her classroom

Edward was truly an amazing man, he loved my daughter so much. The second we were engaged we put the paperwork through to make him legally Bianca's father. The day the adoption was finalized was a day of celebration. I called James and told about the adoption, he told me that it was meant to be that way and told me to be happy and to take care of Bianca. He also apologized for all the stress he ever put on me.

But, today... today was our wedding day. The doors open and the wedding march started to play my dad led me down the aisle towards my forever. I don't remember much about the ceremony, it is all a blur. But I do remember that Bianca stood right next to Edward and I. I also remember the last line of Edward's vows. It was something I would never forget.

He was looking deep into my eyes with my favorite crooked grin, "You and Bianca, are the best things that have ever been mine."

**December 2015 **

"I can't do it," I cried falling back against the pillow behind me right before another sharp pain shot across my lower stomach.

"Yes, you can baby," Edward wiped the hair off my forehead.

"Alright Bella, I need you to start pushing again," the doctor that was sitting between my thighs said to me.

"I can't... I can't." It hurt so much, when I had Bianca I was able to get an epidural. With this baby the labor went to fast and the doctor said it wasn't possible so I was feeling everything.

"You do it for me," I cried looking at Edward.

He let out a sigh and dropped his head before looking at me, "Baby you CAN do this. You are so strong, just thing about our son, you have to push baby."

He was right, I could do this. I sat up and grabbed Edward's hand I knew I was probably hurting him but he didn't complain once, "Alright Bella, a few more big pushes and you will be a mother again."

About ten minutes later Ethan Charlie Cullen came screaming into the world. Edward cut the umbilical cord and as soon as he was cleaned they set him in my arms. He was beautiful, he had lots of bronze hair and rosy cheeks.

About an hour later Ethan and I were moved into a private room. When our family came in everybody was oohing and awing over our little man.

"Bianca, come and meet your little brother," Edward motioned her forward. He helped her climb up on the bed next to me, she looked at her little brother with the biggest smile on her face. She leaned down and gently kissed his cheek, "I'm your big sissy. I promise to take care of you forever." This made everyone start to tear up. My hormones were all over the place so I was a blubbering mess by the time everyone left.

It was now just Edward, Bianca, Ethan, and I sitting on the bed. We sat talking quietly so we didn't wake Ethan up. Just then a nurse came in and smiled at us, "I need to take him back to the nursery now."

"Could you actually take a picture of us before you take him?" Edward asked nicely holding out his camera.

"Sure dear," she took his camera and told us to smile.

He took the camera back and showed me the picture, "Our first family photo." He leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

"You are a beautiful family," the nurse said, "I'll give you a few more minutes with your little man."

I could not be any happier than I was right at this moment. I was sitting with my husbands arm wrapped around me, our daughter sitting on his lap and our son cradled in my arms. When I was fourteen and found out that I was pregnant, I felt like my world would forever be black and white. I never thought I would find someone who would be okay with me having a child. I found the best man in the world. A man that loved my daughter like she was his blood and loved me fiercely. A man that brought colors rushing back into my world. A man that would love me forever.

**March 2031**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe this day was here. I have been dreading this day for over twenty years. My little girl was getting married today. Except she wasn't so little anymore, she was a beautiful 25 year old. She look so much like her mother with her long brown hair. She would be graduating from Harvard medical school in a few months. I was so proud of her, she was going to do amazing things.

"Daddy?" I was pulled out of my musing by my daughter.

I turned around and there she was, standing in front of me in a beautiful white dress. I instantly felt my throat tighten, I didn't want to cry. She was stunning, she reminded me of her mother on our wedding day.

"Do I look pretty daddy?" she asked softly taking a few steps closer to me.

"You look beautiful Bianca," I managed to croak out with a watery smile.

She just stood there smiling at me, "No tears daddy," she kissed my cheek.

"Alright, are you two ready?" The wedding planner asked.

I looked towards Bianca and she smiled and nodded, she grabbed her bouquet and draped her arm through mine. We stood in front of a pair of closed doors waiting for our cue. When the doors opened I started leading her down the aisle. I saw Jacob standing at the alter looking at my daughter like she was his entire world. I never thought that little boy on the beach would marry my daughter. He loved her and he treated her like she was the only woman in the world.

As we got closer to the front I saw Bella with a big smile and tears running down her cheeks. She look so beautiful, age had certainly been her friend. Standing next to her was Ethan who was now 15 and as handsome as ever and standing next to him was his little brother, our youngest. Andrew Carlisle was born nine years ago and was the baby of the family. He look just like me, my mother and Bella called him my mini me with his messy bronze hair and bright green eyes.

I had a wonderful family and I knew how lucky I was. I saw the way men looked at my wife and women looked at my family. We were what everybody wanted, a happy healthy family that loved each other unconditionally. That is not saying we were perfect, because we weren't. We had our rough days when we couldn't get the kids to school on time and then had to deal with bickering and having to punish them. No family is perfect but I felt like ours was pretty close.

When we reached the alter the minister asked who gives this woman to this man and I said my line, "Her mother and I do."

I then placed her hand in Jacob's and kissed her cheek, "I love you princess."

"I love you too daddy," she gave me a watery smile.

Jacob leaned into whisper something in my ear, "I promise to take good care of her."

I smiled at him and pat him on the back,"I know you will."

I took my seat in between Bella and Ethan, I grabbed Bella's hand and kissed her cheek. We sat and watched our daughter marry a wonderful man that would protect her and love her for the rest of her life. When the ceremony was over the photographer came over to take pictures. Most of the guest left to go to the reception hall, it was just family that was left for photos.

"Can I get Bianca's parents and brothers to stand next to her for a picture?" the photographer asked with a smile.

Bella and I stood on either side of her while Ethan and Andrew stood in front of us. The photographer told us all to smile. It was the perfect picture.

"You are a beautiful family," the photographer smiled at us.

"I know," I said while smiling at Bella who just winked at me. She was the love of my life and everyday with her has been an adventure. Even after fifteen years of marriage she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. There would never be anyone else but My Bella.

**The End.**


	22. AN

I just started a new story called All Because He Had A Loud Sex Life. Check it out!

**SUMMARY**

Bella moves into Alice's brothers Edward's empty apartment to get away from a naked Emmett, only to find that he has come back from Europe early. What will happen when these two decide to share the apartment? AH


End file.
